Mi Jefe ¿Un niño?
by MIRAIDY R
Summary: No sé hacer comedia, pero intentaré... Es fácil cuidar a un niño ¿Verdad? Pero si ese niño es tu jefe... ¿Es fácil obedecer? Dénle una oportunidad es un AllxTsuna.
1. La Sonrisa del Décimo

**Bueno, es mi primer Fanfic de éste animé... espero les agrade, no prometo actualizar pronto =)**

**Advertencias: KHR! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano (¿Lo escribi bien?)  
**

**Como no sé qué mas advertir... disfruten de la lectura ;)  
**

* * *

Ni un alma por los alrededores, en ninguno de los pasillos del castillo y cuartel general Vóngola, ni un murmullo si quiera... Bueno en realidad se escuchaban los ronquidos de aquél guardián del Sol, ciertamente tenía un sueño placentero, ¿y quién no? Había sido un día bastante agotador, levantadas desde temprano, misiones, quehaceres, cuidando de los niños (Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta... y el comportamiento de algunos guardianes también cuenta cuando se portan como tal), en fin. La vida para el Décimo Jefe Vóngola era... normal para él hasta cierto punto, peleas entre los guardianes, entre el grupo independiente, la élite de Varia, entre otros... Revisar, papeleo, firmar, organizar juntas, ir a reuniones con diferentes jefes de la mafia.

En fin, si no fuese porque debajo de esa apariencia sínica (en la gran mayoría de todos), escondía un mismo propósito del de proteger a la comunidad con los mismo ideales que su jefe el Décimo Vóngola, Tsuna habría desistido de su puesto, así como su ancestro Vongola Primo. Sin mencionar que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y la incontable asesoría de su antiguo y ex-arcobaleno del Sol, Reborn.

Pero no cambiemos el tema... Estábamos en que todos dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones. Lentamente se escuchaba algunos despertares de los miembros con más tareas (y más responsables) de la familia, tanto sirvientes, como algunos guardianes de la décima generación, comenzaban a realizar sus tareas cotidianas antes de que el sol apareciera, por ejemplo: La nube se ocupaba de sus asuntos, el sol comienza con sus entrenamientos a una hora ¡Extremadamente! Temprana.

—¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡UNO! ¡DOS!... —se escuchaba en el patio al extremista Sol corriendo.

—¡Sempai! —se unía a la carrera la relajada Lluvia.

La tormenta comenzaba a arreglar todo para el cielo, amigo o no, era su jefe y tenía que prepararle las cosas, para que mínimo la carga no fuese tan pesado, Ya comenzaba a amanecer y todo estaba listo, salvo el Cielo, quien yacía aun en cama. Un hombre alto, de traje negro y fedora con una tira color amarilla, entraba sin tocar a la habitación del Cielo y levantaba una ceja extrañado al verlo. El Cielo se veía tranquilo, traía una sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro como si estuviese divertido.

—Despierta, inútil —le regañaba Reborn soltándole un golpe a la cabeza a su antiguo tutor.

Tsuna despertaba sobresaltado y veía al antiguo arcobaleno sonreír de manera sádica, mientras lo veía parao junto a su cama.

—Menos mal que despiertas, sino, hubiese traído las paletas(1) para despertarte.

—¡NO! No, ya desperté —decía Tsuna.

—¡Décimo! —llegaba su mano derecha asomándose por la puerta —Ya está todo listo para el día de hoy, décimo.

Tsuna suspiraba, nuevamente más papeleo y trabajo, se levantaba de la cama y preparaba sus cosas para después de bañarse, mientras que Reborn se marchaba a hacer sus quehaceres a lo igual que la Tormenta.

—_Hoy es un día... particularmente diferente_ —pensaba Tsuna durante el baño —_. Tengo esa sensación de que por fin podré descansar un poco de estos deberes._

Una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Bajaba las escaleras ya fresco y portando un traje café, se iba acomodando la corbata y las mangas hasta entrar al comedor y ver que aun no comían tres de sus guardianes y otros más reunidos.

—¡Deja de comer, maldita sea! ¡Aún el décimo no ha llegado! —gritaba Hayato.

—¡A mí no me grites, estupidera! —se defendía Lambo.

—¡Tengo hambre al extremo! —apoyaba el guardián del Sol al Rayo.

—No entiendo por qué te alteras —sonreía tranquilamente la Lluvia —. Tsuna ya está aquí ¿No? Así que ya podemos desayunar.

—¡Cierra la boca y muestra más respeto! —se defendía la Tormenta.

—¡Tsuna-nii! —saludaba Fuuta desde su asiento haciendo que los demás volteara a verlo.

—Te lo dije —reía divertido Takeshi.

—¡Décimo! —decía sorprendido Hayato mientras se levantaba en forma de respeto y le acomodaba el asiento a su jefe.

—No te molestes, Hayato —sonreía Tsuna —. Siéntate, que hoy es un día estupendo.

—Cómo diga, décimo.

—¿Por qué andas tan extremadamente sonriente, Tsuna?

—No pensarás en evitar tus deberes ¿O sí?

La punta de una pistola se apoyaba a un lado de su cabeza amenazándolo. Tsuna continuaba sonriendo de manera tranquila, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado al sadismo de su ex-tutor, de vez en cuando lograba espantarlo como en los viejos tiempos, pero era ya un acto reflejo.

—En realidad no tengo idea, simplemente creo que hoy es un día estupendo —decía tranquilamente el Cielo, recibiendo su desayuno y probando un poco.

Extrañando un poco a los demás y a la vez tranquilizándolos, terminaban su desayuno. Las intuiciones de su jefe eran... particularmente exactas, si algo iba a salir mal, se ponían alertas, pero si estaba en un estado como el que se encontraba ahora, igualmente se ponían alertas, no por algún enemigo, sino para evitar que el jefe evitara de sus deberes correspondientes.

Tsuna paseaba un poco por la mansión antes de ir a su oficina, supervisaba un poco las cosas para que todo estuviese en orden, y a lo mejor prepararse mentalmente antes de encerrarse por casi todo el día en su oficina.

Sí, una mañana cualquiera. Gritos y pataleos de su guardián del rayo por querer hacer sus berrinches, Fuuta e I-Pin tratando de calmarlo, Hibari en una misión desde temprano, Mukuro... bueno, podría decirse que se encontraba entrenando todavía a Fran... y haciendo un trato con los Varia.

Sin mencionar que Ryohei se preparaba para partir encarar a algunos aliados, bueno, a representarlos en una reunión que se hacía para antes de algún evento por realizarse, claro que no iría solo, aprovechando que sería en las hermosas costas italianas, tanto su esposa Hana y su hermana Kyoko y su amiga Haru, irían a acompañarlos para descansar y broncearse un rato. De solo pensar en Kyoko en traje de baño, Tsuna sentía ganar de ir también, pero los demás no se lo iban a permitir.

—¡YA ME VOY! —gritaba desde la perta principal.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, sempai —deseaba Yamamoto desde el segundo piso, asomándose por el barandal de las escaleras.

—¡REGRESARÉ PRONTO!

¡No más gritos ensordecedores! ¡No más hacer comidas en extremas cantidades! ¡No más escándalo! Algunos sirvientes bailaban al tener un poco de "tiempo libre" para ellos, por una semana y media, pero la dicha no dura, mientras que el extremadamente inquieto guardián (conste que de los mayores) se marchaba, quedaba una molestia más.

—Lambo, no —gritaba I-Pin persiguiendo al ahora niño (por la bazuca de los 10 años) de Lambo.

—Gyajajaja, este lugar es divertido —decía mientras correteaba por todas partes.

—Lambo, no hagas que Tsuna tenga más trabajo —suplicaba Fuuta persiguiendo también al pequeño niño vaca.

—¡TSUNA! —gritaba deteniéndose el niño vaca —¿Dónde está ese Tsuna inútil? Quiero jugar con Tsuna ¡TSUNA! ¡TSUNA!

—¿Qué demonios está...?

—Gyajajaja, estupidera vino a jugar con Lambo-san —decía de manera divertida corriendo hacia el guardián de la tormenta.

—¡No! ¡Estúpido, niño, no! —gritaba Hayato poniendo sus manos frente a él al ver a Lambo saltar hacia él.

—Gyajajaja.

Lambo saltaba riendo divertido con un par de granadas en las manos y moco saliendo de su nariz, hasta que alguien lo sostenía de la cola de la pijama quedando de cabeza.

—¡Inútil, niño! ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con la bazuca de los diez años? —gritaba Hayato enojado.

—Calma, Gokudera —decía Reborn tranquilamente —, mejor divirtámonos con ésta víctima.

—Me parece bien —sonreía de manera sádica Hayato —¿Qué tienes planeado?

Tsuna suspiraba dejando el bolígrafo a un lado y levantándose de su lugar, al parecer tenía que ir a poner orden, desde su oficina se escuchaba el llanto de Lambo, del pequeño y niño Lambo. Reborn estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo el periódico en el jardín ignorando el llanto del niño vaca, mientras que Gokudera se había ido a hacer otro tipo de papeleo como mano derecha del jefe. Tsuna llegaba donde estaba Reborn buscando por todas partes al Lambo de 10 años atrás, no lo encontraba, sin embargo su llanto de escuchaba no muy cerca, pero sabía que estaba en el lugar indicado.

—Reborn... ¿Dónde está Lambo?

—¿Me importa? —respondía tranquilamente el hombre.

—Ay... —suspiraba Tsuna —déjalo en paz, en cinco minutos se pasará el efecto.

—Me da igual.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaba más serio Tsuna.

Se escuchaba un liguero estruendo y un humo rosado aparecía en la copa de un árbol.

—¿He? ¿Qué? ¡AAAAAHH! —gritaba el Lambo de ahora —¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!

Tsuna suspiraba viendo a su guardián del rayo colgado en un árbol y amarrado con una camisa de fuerza.

—Bájalo —ordenaba de manera seria Tsuna.

—Mjh, de acuerdo —aceptaba Reborn aun leyendo el periódico y León, su camaleón, se transformaba en pistola, apuntaba arriba sin mucho miramiento y disparaba.

—AAAAAHH —gritaba Lambo cayendo y siendo golpeado por todas las ramas en su camino hasta que era atrapado por unos brazos —Ay... ahora sí... Ouh —balbuceaba.

Lambo desmayaba por los golpes y era llevado por Yamamoto a la enfermería, mientras Tsuna regresaba a su oficina al ser regañado y amenazado tanto por Reborn y Gokudera, como por Yamamoto (¿extraño? No lo creo)

El día aun no terminaba, y la sensación de que algo bueno tampoco desaparecía, estaba alegre, tanto que hasta cierto punto asustaba a los demás y le entraba la curiosidad a su ex-tutor.

¿Qué era lo que tenía tan calmado al Décimo Vóngola, tanto que no había dejado de sonreír desde que se había levantado esa mañana? La curiosidad mataba a todos, inclusive a Reborn, salvo a quienes no estaban en la mansión, como Hibari y Ryohei... ¿Qué será? Es momento de averiguarlo de cualquier manera...

* * *

(1) Las paletas que se usan para resucitar.

**Espero les haya agradado, ponganle en favoritos y ¡Comenten! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**CIAO CIAO!  
**


	2. Retando a un Asesino

**¡Hola! Nuevamente yo por aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo... muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que me alegraron mi semana ^^**

**Debo aclarar algo y que seguramente se han dado cuenta en el primer capítulo, sino pues aquí se los dejo aclarado, NO SÉ JAPONÉS, por eso es que escribo todo en español, TODO de lo que hablan los personajes, claro, salvo lo se "Tsuna-nii" "kora" y otras pequeñeces... lo sé, soy una vergüenza para el anime y el manga, pido disculpas si a alguien ofendí o si creen que entonces no vale la pena leer... =(  
**

**Bueno, ante la advertencia no hay excusa, así que aparte de esa advertencia-aclarción, sigo con las siguientes advertencias:  
**

**-Tal vez Groserías, o lenguaje inapropiado para menores de edad...  
**

**-KHR, como ya sabrán, no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano ^^  
**

**No sé que más advertir... así que espero disfruten la lectura  
**

* * *

Durante la mañana, la Tormenta, la Lluvia, el Rayo y el Arcobaleno del Sol entraban de vez en cuando a la oficina de su jefe con diferentes excusas, tanto ridículas, como imposibles. Tsuna lo notaba en cierto modo, pero no les decía nada, solamente les negaba las peticiones de realmente eran estúpidas, pero también aprobaba varias... como ir por un helado al pueblo (pedido por Gokudera... así es, por Gokudera). Reborn no era tan estúpido como para decir ese tipo de cosas, simplemente entraba fulminando la ridícula sonrisa del ahora Décimo Jefe Vóngola y pedía explicaciones.

—Ya te lo dije, Reborn, simplemente presiento que es un día estupendo —respondía Tsuna de manera tranquila.

Reborn, cansado de la facha tan tranquila de su ex-tutorado, agarraba del cuello de la camisa al Décimo Vóngola y acercaba su rostro a la suya con el ceño fruncido.

—Más te vale que no estés planeando nada para evadir tus deberes, Tsuna inútil, porque haré todo lo posible para que los retomes de algún modo u otro —amenazaba Reborn con la pistola apuntando una sien del Décimo Vóngola.

—Calma, Reborn, si fuese un día estupendo para evadirlos ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho? —preguntaba inocentemente Tsuna.

—Mjh... —solo soltaba un quejido el hombre.

Debía admitirlo, el alumno estaba superando al maestro, pero no iba a permitirlo, lo soltaba lentamente mostrando una sonrisa de lado. Planeaba algo, eso lo sabía Tsuna por sus años de experiencia, pero su intuición le decía... que no había de qué preocupase, que las cosas iban a ir bien, y de algún modo u otro... las cosas serían estupendas.

—Dile a los demás que no se preocupen, terminaré todo esto a tiempo —decía Tsuna haciendo que Reborn se detuviera en seco con un pie afuera del despacho.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —preguntaba Reborn girando un poco la cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Que no es por eso que me mantienen aquí? Reborn... solo diles que todo lo que tenga que ver durante todo el mes me lo pasen, estoy dispuesto a realizarlo y terminarlo a tiempo —decía Tsuna sorprendiendo al arcobaleno.

—¿Ahora eres tú el que planea las cosas para divertirse?

—Si te lo dijera... no tendría chiste el poderme escapar de la mansión, la conozco mejor que los demás y tú solo o con los guardianes o Varia, no podrían detenerme de escapar.

—¿Es un reto, Sawada?

—¿Debería?

—Mjh... —soltaba Reborn con burla —¿Al menos será divertido para mí?

—Si me traes los deberes que tienes planeado para el resto del mes... te lo diré.

Reborn salía azotando la puerta, se veía cabreado, pero a la vez orgulloso de que su alumno sea bueno chantajeando a las personas, sin embargo, le molestaba que lo hiciera a él... pero... ¡Un momento! Regresaba de inmediato viendo en primer lugar la puerta abierta, dentro el escritorio de Sawada estaba vacío y las ventanas abiertas, refunfuñaba golpeando la pared y se marchaba apresurado a dar la alerta de que el Décimo Vóngola estaba huyendo de sus deberes... nuevamente.

Tsuna se asomaba de debajo del escritorio sonriente, sin duda alguna ahora si le entregaría ese trabajo que le había pedido, lo necesitaba, también necesitaba terminar las cosas para antes de lo que presentía que llegaría ¿Qué era? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero sentía la necesidad de dejar todo preparado... aunque el único error que había cometido... había sido el de retar a traer a todo el mundo al cuartel general Vóngola... Suspiraba resignado y se alzaba de hombros sentándose en su lugar y continuar trabajando.

—¡Décimo! —gritaba Hayato buscando minuciosamente a su jefe por las habitaciones, desde debajo de la cama, hasta dentro de los cajones, ciertamente eran muchos lugares donde Tsuna se escondía que ya no sabían exactamente dónde buscar.

—¡Tsuna! —lo llamaba Yamamoto buscando por los jardines con ayuda de otros subordinados.

—TSUNA-NII —llamaba Fuuta buscando junto a Lambo e I-Pin.

—¡Joven Vóngola! —gritaba Lambo.

—¡Tsunayoshi! —buscaba I-Pin por detrás de unas enormes macetas.

Reborn permanecía sentado, completamente enojado por su descuido, mientras Bianqui le mimaba un poco trayéndole café y galletas (compradas). ¿Cómo había huido ese mocoso? ¿Desde cuándo era más astuto que él? Estrujaba una de las galletas en sus manos recordando lo que le había dicho... Él solo, ni con los que estaban en "casa", o sea, en la mansión, podrían encontrarlo... ¿Ni Varia? Bufaba divertido ante la idea.

—Con que un juego del gato y el ratón —deducía sonriendo y mirando hacia la nada, mientras Bianqui acariciaba los cabellos del asesino, quien estaba recostado en las piernas de ella —Bianqui... llama a todo el mundo y diles que hay una reunión urgente.

—No te preocupes, Reborn —decía Bianqui levantándose con cuidado.

—Y diles esto —decía levantándose y secreteándole algo al oído de la susodicha.

—Oh, Reborn, eres todo un genio —decía Bianqui con ternura —, dalo todo por hecho.

Reborn sonreía satisfecho y volvía a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, sorbiendo café y mordiendo una de las galletas, mirando hacia la nada de manera sádica. Si Tsuna quería jugar ¿Por qué él no?

Tsuna suspiraba, a pesar de tener todavía un buen presentimiento, estaba aburrido, de alguna manera u otra había logrado terminar los deberes del día de hoy, así que agarraba algunos otros que Gokudera le había dejado para el día siguiente y comenzaba nuevamente con su deber. Pero no había durado mucho hasta escuchar gritos y disturbios fuera del castillo, se ocultaba nuevamente y se asomaba discretamente por la ventana viendo que aún continuaban buscándole y sonreía divertido.

—Vienen en unos momentos —decía Bianqui entrando a la sala y sentándose junto al arcobaleno.

—Bien, entonces descansaré un poco —decía recostándose en las piernas de la mujer y ocultando su rostro bajo el fedora.

—¡Gokudera! —se reencontraba la Lluvia y la Tormenta —¿Alguna señal de Tsuna?

—Ninguna... ya busqué por todas las habitaciones por donde debería estar —respondía Gokudera respirando agitadamente.

—¿Crees que... haya salido de los terrenos? —preguntaba dubitativo Yamamoto.

—En ese caso...

—¡!

Desde la entrada, a la recepción, de ahí todo el segundo y tercer piso, también abarcaba la biblioteca, la terraza ubicada del otro lado de la puerta de entrada, los jardines y el "pequeño" bosque que rodeaba el castillo se escuchaba el estruendoso grito de Squalo alertando a todo el personal y sacando venitas en las sienes a Gokudera, mientras Yamamoto sonreía un poco preocupado. Reborn continuaba con su sienta (aunque sonreía al escuchar el grito). Lambo corría asustado siendo perseguido por I-Pin y Fuuta. Mientras Tsuna, tras espantarse, recogía los papeles que había tirado.

—¿Dónde está el mocoso inútil? —preguntaba Squalo acercándose a los dos guardianes del Décimo Vóngola.

—¡Squalo! —gritaba Yamamoto divertido.

—¿A quién le llamas mocoso inútil? —gritaba enojado Gokudera.

—Shi, shi, shi, shi, deberías tranquilizarte, solo venimos en cuanto supimos la noticia —reía Belphegor.

—¡No necesitamos ayuda de estúpidos como ustedes para encontrar al Décimo! —defendía Gokudera con un puño amenazando a todo el escuadrón independiente Varia.

—¿Perdieron a su jefe de nuevo? —preguntaba con burla Levi A Tan.

—¡Cállate! —de no ser por la Lluvia sosteniendo fuertemente a la Tormenta, se le habría echado encima.

—Uuuuh, ¿Así es como nos reciben después de tanto de no vernos? —preguntaba Lussuria indignado.

—Kufufufu, no puedo dejar a Tsuna en sus manos o lo arruinan todo ¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente? —preguntaba Mukuro viendo de manera amenazando (y una sonrisa) a los dos guardianes.

—Es lo que debería preguntarte a ti, en lugar de jugar con éstos imbéciles deberías estar aquí...

—Calma, Gokudera, ya está aquí, y no sirve que hagas escándalo.

—¿Yo? ¿Escándalo?

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Cierra el pico! ¡No venimos a ver qué extraviaron al inútil de Sawada! ¡Vinimos porque nos dijeron que tenían una misión especial!

—¡Tú misión sería dejarnos en paz! —se defendía aun la Tormenta.

—Ya, ya, todos cálmense —insistía la Lluvia pacíficamente.

—¿Dónde está Tsuna? —gritaba alguien desesperado y llegando junto a ellos.

—¡Bronco Dino! —expresaban todos al verlo.

—¿Cómo de que mi hermano ha muerto? —preguntaba sollozando Dino.

—¿Muer...?

—Herbívoros... ¿Dónde está Sawada para la pelea que me prometió?

—¡Hibari!

—¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ¡NO PUDE LLEGAR A MI REUNIÓN EXTREMA! —llegaba Ryohei —¿CÓMO QUE SAWADA SE DESMAYÓ POR LO DÉBIL QUE SE HA PUESTO? ¡LO HARÉ ENTRENAR AL EXTREMO!

—¡Yo te daré tu entrenamiento extremo si no te cayas, cabeza de césped! —gritaba Gokudera callándolo.

—¿Qué le pasó a Tsuna? ¿Cómo de que lo han secuestrado? —preguntaba Enma asustado con su familia detrás de él.

—Algo no me cuadra aquí, kora —decía Colonello apareciendo junto con el resto de los arcobaleno.

—¿Dónde está ese inútil de Sawada? —preguntaba enojada Lal Mirch.

—No te enojes, Lal, a lo mejor tiene una razón por la cual debamos estar todos reunidos —decía Uni con todo su sequito (subordinados) detrás de ella, sobre todo Gamma cuidando de ella.

—¿Reunid...? estaba por preguntar Gokudera hasta que miraba a su alrededor junto con Yamamoto.

Era verdad, Varia, los Arcobaleno, los Cavallone, la pandilla Kokuyo, los Vóngola y la Familia Simon estaban reunidos (Todos los integrantes de cada familia). No era común verlos ahí reunidos, solo faltaban los de la CEDEF y la familia Gesso1.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ? —preguntaba histérico Gokudera.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Mi Tsuna! ¿Cómo es que no me avisaron que mi Tsuna se casaba? —preguntaba Iemitsu soñador.

—¿Qué Tsuna qué? —preguntaba el resto asombrado.

—Sí, recibimos una llamada departe de Bianqui anunciando que Tsuna iba a contraer matrimonio —decía Basil tranquilamente.

—... Creo que ya entendí —decía Fong de repente y divertido con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaba histérico Gokudera.

—Al parecer nos han mentido para reunirnos a todos en un solo punto —decía Byakuran apareciendo con una sonrisa divertido.

Bien, ahora sí todos estaban reunidos, unos comenzaban a saludarse, otros a lanzarse miradas de odio y deseos de matarse unos con otros. A la mano derecha del Décimo Vóngola comenzaba a aparecerle un tic nervioso en un ojo, mientras que a la tranquila Lluvia de Takeshi trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—Voy... a vengarme... —decía con un tic en el ojo Gokudera.

—¡VOI! ¿Quién en su sano juicio nos reuniría?

—¿Quién de ustedes, herbívoros será mordido hasta la muerte por hacerme hacer manada con ustedes?

—Shi shi alguien nos debe una explicación.

Y así empezó toda una ola de reclamos hacia la mano derecha del Décimo Vóngola, quien trataba de defenderse a gritos junto con las risas de Yamamoto. Reborn volvía a sonreír de manera divertida al escuchar todo el tumulto que se estaba reagrupando afuera, y todo para provocarle un poco de escarmiento a su antiguo tutorado, quien debería estarse muriendo del miedo, aparentemente. Tsuna regresaba a su lugar sonriendo de manera divertida, vaya que había logrado cabrear a su antiguo tutor, pero si quería dejar las cosas preparadas, no había de otra.

* * *

(1) Bueno... digamos que sí son buenos... o como ustedes quieran ^^ el punto es que Byakuran no está en planes de ser malo.

**Responderé unos Reviews ;) **

**Sumeriko, Isis. Ea... Es estupendo que sean los primeras comentarios que recibo ^^ me emocioné tanto y no desesperen que como leerán... aun falta un poquito más para quitar esa curiosidad ;)**

**AlexOkami... Bueno, del summary pues tenía que hacer algo para llamar la atención ¿no? Jajajaja**

**Natsukyu... ¿Qué es onegai? La verdad, perdónenme porque no sé japonés... yo solo lo escribo tal cual lo leí tanto en el manga como en el anime =S pero me dejaste con mucha curiosidad con eso ^^ ojalá me digas qué es...**

**Anne di vongola... ja! gracias por la amenaza a los lectores pero no te preocupes, me encanta que mínimo lo lean ^^ aunque sí anima mucho los comentarios y por cierto ¡Me he leído las 3 historias que has hecho! =) Aunque comenté hace poquito x)**

**Yuko-jc... Ehm... ¿Qué fue lo raro de Yamamoto? Bueno, para que me digas, corregirlo y sea del agrado de todos =)**

**¡GRACIAS POR ÉSTOS COMENTARIOS QUE HACEN QUE LOS ÁNIMOS ESTÉN AL 100!**

**Ciao, Ciao**


	3. Temporada de Conejos

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... creo que no hay groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero que sí sea cómica) ya que es un K+.**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ninguno se hablaba, todos permanecían callados e indignados... ¿Callados? Así es, estaban tan callados como una tumba, bueno no tanto, de vez en cuando hacían competencia de haber quien bufaba más tiempo que el otro, o quien mataba a quien con la mirada... sin éxito alguno. Varios traían un tic en la ceja, en el ojo o hasta en los labios, parecían molestos unos con otros. En realidad no todos, pero sí se sentía una tensión que podía cortarse hasta con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

—Veo que por fin están reunidos —entraba Reborn de manera tranquila.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres que esté junto a toda esta escoria? —preguntaba Xanxus enojado.

—¡Ugh! ¡AH! —comenzaba a retorcerse la Tormenta.

—Iré a prepararles un poco de galletas —decía Bianqui —. Y por un poco de té para que te alivies pronto, mi querido hermano.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Tsuna? —preguntaba Dino preocupado teniendo a un lado a Romario (digo, para que no se haga daño).

—¡Deberíamos estar buscando al Décimo! —reclamaba Gokudera ya curado repentinamente de su mal del estómago (creo que comienza a acostumbrarse).

—¡Silencio! —ordenaba Reborn antes de que empezara otra disputa —Tsuna está evadiendo sus quehaceres y he venido a reunirlos, ya que como no está en "casa", quiero que lo busquen a como dé lugar.

—No pienso buscar a esa escoria —se reusaba Xanxus cruzado de brazos y volteando a otro lado.

—El que lo encuentre podrá darle una paliza... o defenderlo, en cualquier caso —decía Reborn viendo a Varia, Hibari, Mukuro y los demás, luego pasando su vista a los demás guardianes Vóngola, CEDEF y los arcobaleno.

—¡No permitiré que le pongan una mano encima al Décimo! —gritaba Gokudera a la defensiva.

—Lo morderé hasta la muerte —susurraba de manera amenazante Hibari y con una sonrisa que atemorizaba a los demás.

—¡A ENCONTRAR A SAWADA AL EXTREMO! —gritaba Ryohei saliendo corriendo primero de la habitación.

Como si esa fuese la alarma o el disparo de inicio de alguna competencia, de inmediato, TODOS los reunidos comenzaban a esparcirse por todo el lugar para buscar a Tsuna. Reborn iba a darle el trabajo de un mes... y más.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Sawada! ¡Herbívoro! —el castillo (mansión... o lo que sea), comenzaba a llenarse de gritos, una que otra explosión, más gritos, reclamos, etc., etc.

Tsuna suspiraba satisfecho con lo que estaba pasando. De pronto entraba Lambo... de diez años atrás, canturreaba y saboreaba una piruleta, mientras bailaba directo al escritorio de Tsuna.

—Gyajajaja, Lambo te ha encontrado, inútil —decía Lambo apuntándolo con un dedo y saboreando de nuevo la paleta.

—Lambo... ¿Te gustaría un dulce de uva? —preguntaba Tsuna sonriente recargando la barbilla en una mano apoyada del codo en el escritorio y tentaba a su guardián más joven mostrándole un caramelo.

—¡Gyajajaja! ¡Por supuesto que Lambo quiere dulces! —decía animado el niño vaca estirando las manos con los ojos enormes y brillantes hipnotizados por el caramelo.

—Bueno, entonces necesito que hagas esto por mí...

Lambo corría apresurado por todos los pasillos riendo, cantando... y sacándose el moco, que mientras corría lo iba embarrando en la pared. Corría divertido hasta chocar con el Fuuta de diez años en el futuro (bueno solo para Lambo niño), ambos estaban en una cocina pequeña.

—¡Fuuta! Tsuna quiere que le entregues los deberes de todo el mes —decía Lambo ensanchando el pequeño pecho.

—¿Sabes dónde está Tsuna-nii?

—¡Claro que sí! Y dijo que si no le decía a nadie iba a darme dulces! —reía escandalosamente Lambo.

—Sigues siendo sin ser tan brillante —decía divertido Fuuta —. Bien, si no quiere que le digamos a nadie, no hay que decirlo, pero dime ¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién? —preguntaba Lambo metiéndose el dedo en la nariz de manera tranquila.

—Tsuna —respondía Fuuta tranquilamente.

—¿Uh?... Si le das dulces a Lambo te dirá dónde se esconde Tsuna-inútil —negociaba el niño vaca.

—¿Sawada? —llegaba Mukuro junto a Chrome —¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi?

—¡Gupya! —gritaba asustado Lambo y se escondía detrás de Fuuta.

—¿Quién dijo que sabía dónde estaba Tsuna? —entraba Yamamoto alegre de la noticia.

—¿Tsuna? —entraba Enma extrañado —¡Ay! Perdonen, creí que Tsuna estaba por aquí —salía de la pequeña cocina.

—Dime dónde está Tsunayoshi, vaca estúpida —amenazaba Mukuro al niño vaca.

—Mukuro-sama... —decía Chrome preocupada por Lambo.

—No lo asusten —pedía Fuuta.

—Debo... calmarme... ahora... —decía Lambo, pero finalmente terminaba llorando.

De su afro comenzaba a sacar varias granadas lanzándolas a diestra y siniestra, mientras unos los esquivaban, otros, como Yamamoto optaba por cortarlas queriendo reducir el daño. Lambo permanecía llorando sobre la cabeza de Fuuta hasta que las explosiones cesaban por un humo rosado apareciendo encima de la cabeza de Fuuta y apareciendo también Lambo adulto.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? —preguntaba Lambo hasta sentir que se balanceaba en su lugar.

—¡Lambo, bájate! —pedía Fuuta tratando de mantener el equilibrio —¡Pesas mucho! ¡Bájate!

—¡Ah! —gritaba Lambo aferrándose a la cabeza de Fuuta mientras se balanceaba peligrosamente de la cabeza del pobre muchacho.

—¡Cuidado! —gritaba Yamamoto.

Ambos caían por la fuerza de la gravedad. Éste día iba a ser un día de locos, todos pensaban eso, mientras continuaban en la búsqueda de Décimo Vóngola. Tsuna continuaba aburrido en su oficina, hasta que veía que alguien entraba a ella, alzaba la vista aburrido, pero de inmediato sonreía y corría a recibir a quien se encontraba entrando tímidamente a su oficina.

—¡Enma! —gritaba emocionado Tsuna —Veo que Reborn los ha traído a todos.

—¡Tsuna! —decía sorprendido Enma y cerraba la puerta —Todos están buscándote, la mayoría quieren hacerte daño.

—No se preocupen que nadie buscará aquí por un buen rato —decía Uni entrando a la oficina de Tsuna.

—¡Uni! —la abrazaba Tsuna contento —Veo que viste esto en una visión ¿No es así?

—Sí —sonreía Uni —y aquí tengo el trabajo que pedías, podemos ayudarte mientras —ofrecía mostrando una enorme pila de papeles que traía Gamma cargando —. No te preocupes, terminaremos a tiempo.

—Muchas gracias —agradecía aliviado Tsuna.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —preguntaba Enma.

—Te lo explicaré mientras trabajamos —decía Uni.

Así, los tres jefes de las familias mafiosas aliadas comenzaban a hacer su trabajo, mientras que Gamma cuidaba que nadie los interrumpiera hasta que finalizaran el trabajo. Obviamente a petición de la princesa Uni. Reborn veía la televisión, dejando que los demás hicieran el trabajo sucio, Bianqui continuaba con los mimos a él, se escuchaba el escándalo por todas partes en búsqueda de Tsuna, eso parecía comenzar a divertirle.

—Así que esperas que trabaje para ti ¿No es así? —preguntaba Verde sentado a un lado comiendo galletas.

—No creo que la intención sea un juego —decía Fong sentado a un lado de Bianqui (quien estaba a un lado de Reborn) comiendo también galletas.

—¿Venganza a caso, kora? —preguntaba Colonello agarrando otra galleta sentado junto a la ratonera, donde estaban las galletas.

—¿Qué hizo Sawada ahora? —preguntaba Lal sentada a un lado de Colonello.

—No nos va a decir tan fácilmente —aparecía Mammon (Víper) levitando una galleta y agarrándola para comérsela.

—¿Y a mí para qué me quieren, sempai? —soltaba un tanto alterado Skull.

—Solo tráenos botanas —decía Reborn continuando viendo la televisión.

—Está bien... ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes, sempai?

—Yo quiero palomitas, kora —decía Colonello.

—Tráenos más galletas —pedía Fong.

—Yo te puedo traer lo que quieras, Reborn —se ofrecía Bianqui.

—Ahí está, no me necesitan —decía de inmediato Skull.

—Tráenos botanas —amenazaba Reborn al pobrecillo de Skull apuntándolo con su pistola —. Bianqui... quiero relajarme un poco.

—Claro que sí, mi querido Reborn —decía Bianqui.

Reborn quitaba de un empujón a Verde y a Fong del sillón y Bianqui se sentaba en una orilla, dejando que Reborn acomodara su cabeza en sus piernas y dejaba que Bianqui le hiciera "piojitos"(1). Nuevamente Skull era ignorado y se marchaba a buscar, aunque fuese la cocina por botanas, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! La cocina pequeña... ya no existía.

—Dime dónde demonios está Tsunayoshi, estúpida vaca —amenazaba Mukuro a Lambo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo fuertemente.

—¡Ah! No sé de qué me hablas —suplicaba Lambo lloriqueando.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Mukuro —deducía Yamamoto preocupado por el guardián del Rayo.

—¡Tienes que saberlo! —continuaba zarandeándolo.

—Mukuro, él no sabe dónde está Tsuna-nii, solo el Lambo de hace diez años lo sabe —decía Fuuta muy preocupado por el pobre Lambo.

Tanto Yamamoto como Fuuta estaban amarrados boca abajo por una ilusión hecha por Chrome, mientras Mukuro interrogaba al hombre vaca (porque ya no es un niño) y ligeramente daban vueltas por la ligera corriente de aire que entraba de lo que antes había sido una pared de la pequeña cocina. Skull cerraba de inmediato la puerta de la cocina y yendo a otra parte asustado. De pronto, un enorme temblor sacudía el lugar alertando a todos por completo.

—¿Y ahora quién es? —preguntaba Reborn y Tsuna al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes lugares.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde —decía Shouchi Irie bajando de una enorme gola mosca.

—Mmmm... parece que aquí está pasando algo —deducía Spanner bajando de otro Gola Mosca.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —Giannini bajaba de un gola mosca más pequeño y miraba alrededor —¿Pero qué ha pasado? El cuartel... el cuartel... —gritaba desesperado el mecánico.

—Al parecer han llegado antes —decía Tsuna asomado por la ventana.

—¿Crees que eso haga que las cosas cambien? —preguntaba Enma preocupado.

—No se preocupen —sonreía Uni animándolos —, valdrá la pena una vez que terminemos.

Tsuna y Enma suspiraban y regresaban a lo que estaban haciendo con la esperanza de poder terminar para el final del día, o antes de que la casa terminara destruyéndose en miles de pedazos. Entre los tres se intercambiaban información y demás para poder terminar las cosas a tiempo ¿Para qué? Bueno, con ayuda de Uni ahora lo sabía, pero no podía decirle a los demás... no aún, de hecho, para eso había hecho tal distracción, para poder dejar las cosas terminadas antes de marcharse... por un mes probablemente, y como sabía que Reborn acostumbraba a pedir y organizar una temporada de caza, qué mejor que empezar la temporada antes y no después, así todos estarían agotados para cuando él terminara de hacer el papeleo.

—Te dejan mucho trabajo, amigo —decía Enma suspirando cansado.

—Y eso que antes de que llegaran terminé lo de ésta semana.

—A éste paso terminaremos antes de lo esperado —decía divertida Uni.

Gamma miraba sonriendo la puerta al escuchar las risas de Uni, aún así permanecía en alerta por si alguien se acercaba. Mientras los demás continuaban con su búsqueda, ya sea para asesinar, o para proteger al Décimo Jefe de los Vóngola.

—¡Que me digas dónde está!

Mukuro continuaba interrogando, golpeando, zarandeando y mareando a un asustado Lambo, claro, para él era una buena excusa, razón y/o motivo, si sabía del paradero de Tsuna hace 10 años, debería acordarse en ese momento, era algo razonable y por ello Yamamoto dejaba que la interrogación continuara con una sonrisa, pero al parecer... Lambo era más estúpido de lo que creían.

—¡DIME!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(1) No sé cómo explicarlo... pero "hacer piojito" en México quiere decir que te soban la cabeza... o bueno, que te rascan... o algo por el estilo... Si alguien me entiende... ayúdenme a explicar =S

**A contestar Reviews... ¡Qué emoción!**

**Anne di vongola... Jajajaja me encanta tu sentido del humor ^^ GRACIAS POR COMENTAR y si, también creo que es aterrador ver a todos reunidos, más porque no todos se llevan de maravilla... ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo ;]**

**Lexie-chan94... seeee a mí también me dio risa al escribir esa excusa, vaya que no se me había ocurrido otra más que esa y le quedo genial.**

**Katekyo1827R27X27... uf, espero haberlo escrito bien x). Qué lindo de tu parte que me quieras ayudar... pero sí, auxíliame y dime que es un "omake" aunque me imagino que es como una recopilación ¿No? Sí es así, entonces estaría genial hacer eso ^^ aunque ¡UF! Sería enorme la lista.**

**Usagi grecia desu... espero te siga gustando la historia y sí, aún lo que le falta al pobre de Tsuna, pero ya mero desquicia más a Reborn con ayuda de alguien más.**

**Yukojc... no es problema alguno el responder, al contrario, así sirve de buena comunicación ;) por cierto... volví a leer el primer capítulo y tienes razón... =S ni idea de qué estaba pensando en poner a Yamamoto así, a lo mejor lo imaginé más serio siendo un adulto... pero aun así no es lo mismo ¿Verdad? =S ojalá en los siguientes capítulos mejore mi percepción y descripción de cómo es Yamamoto ^^.**

**AlexOkame... Jajajaja igual muero de calor =S, pero ya qué... y no desesperes ;] sigue leyendo para que veas cómo se arma el camino para ver al Vóngola Décimo salirse con la suya. DISFRUTA DE LA LECTURA =)**

**Ximena... ¿Qué tal el capítulo? =) espero que también te haya gustado mucho y también te haya divertido... no soy muy buena con la comedia, pero por lo que me comentaste creo que no voy tan mal =P**

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en favoritos y ¡Comenten! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**


	4. Tregua Alimenticia

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

**Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer a anne di vongola por la definición de hacer piojito el cual es el siguiente (lo pongo porque me dio me pareció divertido y lo quiero compartir)...**

_**"HACER PIOJITO: aquí en México es como se le llama a cuando alguien te rasca la cabeza y sientes rico n.n, porque si no, te pueden dar zapes con esa escusa y eso no es piojito n.n**_

_**DEFINICIÓN DE MI HERMANO: hacer buru buru buru y decir que te convertiste en piojo"**_

**Bien, ahora sí DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

Era como una guerra interna... No la verdad, no tanto, o quizá en parte sí... ya que en todo el cuartel general... había cientos de personas buscando todavía a Tsuna, donde menos buscarían seguía siendo la oficina y, como Tsuna siempre que evadía sus deberes se ocultaba en cualquier lado, tenían que ser minuciosos, buscar desde los espacios grandes... hasta en los espacios más ridículos como dentro de la taza de baño, de las puertas y cajones de la cocina, de las habitaciones y de todo aquello que tuviese puertas, ventanas, cajones, cerraduras, algo oscuro, algo arrinconado... Qué bueno es jugando a las escondidas ¿No? Así hasta yo quisiera perderme con él... Ay... perdonen continuemos con la historia.

—Uni~ —entraba Byakuran al despacho de Tsuna con una sonrisa —, Tsuna~, Enma~. Hola~.

—Byakuran —saludaba Tsuna con una mano desde su escritorio sorprendido, pero a la vez aliviado.

—¡Princesa! —entraba Gamma alarmado.

—Calma, Gamma, solo ha venido a ayudarnos —lo tranquilizaba Uni.

—Así es, y por lo que veo es bastante trabajo~ —deducía Byakuran viendo alrededor —. Hay todo un circo afuera, veo que es una manera de divertirse, Tsunayoshi, pero de igual manera, ya quiero verte en miniatura.

—Mjh... Entonces sírvete... —decía Tsuna señalando el montón de papeles que aun había en su escritorio.

4 jefes de familias mafiosas aliadas ahora haciendo un trabajo ¿Para qué? Solo ellos sabían, mientras que en los jardines comenzaba una pelea entre varios: Ryohei, Tazaru, Nozaru, Ken, M.M., Iemitsu, Orégano, Koyo, Shitt P. y Gokudera. Era como un duelo al estilo vaquero, nadie daba el primer golpe, esperaban a que alguien se distrajera para poder empezar la pelea. El viento soplaba pero no se distraían, continuaban lanzándose miradas unos con otros viendo las reacciones de cada uno.

—la la la~ —canturreaba Fran mientras caminaba y hacía movimientos raros cerca de donde estaban los otros en círculo —¡Changa! ¡Changa! ¡Changa! ¡Uh, uh! La la la~

Todos los reunidos sentían la presión, deseaban ver qué rayos estaba haciendo Fran, pero simplemente... no podían distraerse unos con otros, ni porque su alrededor ocurría la explosión de la cocina, los gritos de Squalo desesperado al no encontrar a Tsunayoshi... Todos estaban sudando frío, no se inmutaban, ni aunque les picara la nariz, no podían estornudar o empezaría el enfrentamiento entre ellos.

—¡Una lombriz! ¡Ah, ya se fue! —decía Fran —¡Un ciempiés! ¡Ah, se fue también! ¡Fran inútil, deberías buscar al gatito de Sawada! ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería importarme? De todos modos el hombre cabeza de pulpo, el que tiene pasto en la cabeza, el pelón de barbas amarillas junto con el afeminado hermano de cabello rosa, ese tipo que se cree perro o ni idea ¿Quién? Ése... el que anda junto con esa tipa que parece Mammon por estar desesperada por el dinero ¿W.W? Ándale, esa mero, sin olvidar al padre inútil y despreocupado... ah, sí, también...

—¡Fran! ¿Qué haces hablando solo, pedazo de idiota? —llegaba Verde viendo extrañado a Fran y luego sentía un terrible escalofrío sintiendo miedo, volteaba a ver por donde se sentía un aura de asesinato increíble, encontrándose con un enorme grupo donde con una mínima distracción empezarían a pelear.

—¡Bebé! ¡A que te cargo! —decía Fran cargando a Verde con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil, ya no soy un bebé!

—¡Estás pesado... y gordo!

—¡Qué me bajes de una buena vez, inútil!

—¿Quieres vueltas? ¡A dar vueltas!

—¡NO! ¡Ah!

Fran comenzaba a dar vueltas rápidamente, por extraño que parecía, daba las vueltas rápidamente, pero de repente, detrás de ese torbellino, aparecía... Fran alivianado.

—Menos mal que me hice una ilusión, sino... terminaría mareado y me pesaría ese bebé.

—¡Mu-Mukuro! ¡AH! ¡D-detén a tu aprendiz!

Skull llegaba hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda, pero en cuanto veía a Verde atrapado y dando vueltas comenzaba a reírse divertidamente. Se revolcaba en el suelo, se abrazaba a su estómago y hasta escupía saliva. Fran sorbía un poco de sus mocos con la nariz viendo tranquilamente el torbellino, hasta que cambiaba de expresión espantado y corría atravesando el círculo donde la tensión no dejaba de sentirse, pero empezaban curiosos por saber la razón de la que Fran huía.

—¡AH! ¡Wacatelas qué asco! —corría Fran.

Los presentes comenzaban a sudar frío al no poderse mover por vigilar a "su enemigo", mientras que al mismo tiempo deseaban ver lo que pasaba. Tras escucharse un sonido desagradable, Skull se acercaba a Orégano apoyándose en ella y sosteniéndose el estómago. Rápidamente Orégano percibía un aroma asqueroso, el asqueroso aroma a vómito.

—¡Estúpido... Verde! ¿Por qué...? —daba señales de querer vomitar mientras se veía batido del vómito de Verde —¡Ah! —se quejaba —No me siento bien... Ble...

—¡AH...!

Por los alrededores del castillo se escuchaba el grito de Orégano haciendo que los demás se extrañaran. Lussuria se probaba unas prendas de vestir que había encontrado por ahí. Mientras Levi A Tan cuidaba de su jefe como perro, obedeciendo las absurdas peticiones de éste mientras permanecía sentado... leyendo un libro.

—Escoria, tráeme una bebida —pedía Xanxus con un tono amenazante.

—A sus órdenes, jefe —decía Levi saliendo del estudio donde estaban.

—¡VOI! ¡Jefe inútil! ¿No buscarás a Sawada? —preguntaba Squalo (quien más diría ¡VOI!)

—Esa escoria no me interesa, vine porque quería un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿Pero qué...? ¿A caso eres estúpido o qué? ¡No hay nada tranquilo aquí! ¡Todos estamos buscando a Sawada! —gritaba histérico Squalo y volteaba a ver a Lussuria —¡Tú, pervertido inútil, deja esas ropas y ayúdame!

—Oh, Squalo~ —hacía puchero Lussuria —, pero promete que de regreso compraremos ropa.

Una campana surgía de repente parando las peleas de todos y haciendo que voltearan a ver, inclusive a los que estaban bajo tensión, después se asomaba un hombre con traje de pingüino (o sea con esmoquin) jalando una enorme cuerda que daba directo a una campana que retumbaba por todos lados.

—¡Ya está la comida servida! —anunciaba.

—¡COMIDA! —corría apresurado Ryohei extrañando a los demás y rompiendo el circulo emocionado.

—¿Ya tan pronto? —preguntaba Yamamoto aun colgado boca abajo junto a Fuuta —Jajajaja, de acuerdo, entonces... Fuuta, agárrate de mí fuertemente.

—Sí —decía Fuuta abrazándolo como podía.

Yamamoto cortaba las cuerdas ilusorias y bajaba dando una maroma asegurándose de que su compañero estuviese bien. Mukuro soltaba a Lambo tras dejarlo aturdido con las fuertes zarandeadas y rodeaba los hombros de Chrome y juntos salían por los escombros de lo que antes había sido una cocina pequeña.

—¿No te alegra que Tsuna haya pensado las cosas? —preguntaba divertido Yamamoto mientras cargaba a Lambo en su espalda.

—Así es, me alegra tanto que haya dos cocinas... me muero de hambre —decía Fuuta con una sonrisa.

—¡Uh! ¡SÍ! ¡Comida! —corría Ken apresurado alcanzando a los demás.

Enma suspiraba sintiendo el vacío en su estómago y volteaba a ver a los otros con una sonrisa suplicante.

—Puedes ir, Enma —decía Tsuna —. Vayan todos a comer, de todos modos ya casi terminamos.

—Mmmm~... mejor dejemos que nos traigan de comer ¿No les parece? —proponía Byakuran.

—Si traigo de comer, solo será para la princesa —afirmaba Gamma —. Voy por su comida, princesa.

—Yo iré por el de nosotros tres —ofrecía Enma.

—Será sospechoso si los atrapan con comida para llevar —decía Tsuna —es mejor cuando va uno solo que dos, así sería menos probable que atrapen al otro.

—Gamma... —pedía suplicante Uni.

—Princesa... —la miraba un poco nervioso —yo... de acuerdo, les traeré de comer a todos.

—¡Gracias~! —agradecían todos al unísono.

Gamma cerraba la puerta comenzando a echar chispas, no quería llevarle de comer a nadie que no fuese Uni, pero era petición de su princesa, así que tenía que aceptar. Llegando al comedor, veía la enorme mesa llena, todos, bueno, salvo los que odiaban estar en manadas, estaban reunidos comiendo. Gamma alzaba las cejas sorprendido de verlos a todos reunidos y sin pelear, salvo por la comida, pero sin intentar matarse. Cuando dicen que la comida "une" a la "familia", era literal el dicho y hasta hacía que olvidaran su rivalidad... ojalá fuese así todo el tiempo, aunque se preguntaba... ¿Cómo sería en navidad volver a reunir a todos ellos? ¿Se portarían así... o sería peor?

—¡Hermano! —gritaba a lo lejos Nozaru —¡Ven, está delicioso todo!

Gamma sonreía y hacía un movimiento de cabeza caminando a la cocina, viendo que los que no habían alcanzado a sentarse en el comedor, estaban sentados por todas partes de la gran y enorme segunda cocina.

—¡Gamma! —saludaba Dino con una sonrisa —¿Dónde has estado?

—Necesito...cinco platos para llevar —pedía, más bien, murmuraba Gamma a uno de los chefs tratando de que no sonara sospechoso el pedido.

—En seguida, señor —obedecían varios sirvientes.

—¿Oh? ¡Gamma! ¡Hola! —saludaba Irie a lo lejos —¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

—Han estado bien —respondía sin hacer contacto visual.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntaba I-Pin preocupada.

—Yo... solo quiero cinco platos e irme de aquí —respondía Gamma sintiendo cierta presión.

—¡Lambo quiere una guerra de comida! Gyajajaja —gritaba Lambo de diez años atrás.

—Hoy estás bastante torpe para tropezar y usar la bazuca tres veces durante el día ¿No crees? —afirmaba Chikusa aburrido.

—¡Gupya! ¡Lambo no es torpe, es solo que es defectuosa la bazuca! —se defendía el niño vaca.

—Podría echarle un vistazo... —se ofrecía Spanner con la cuchara en la boca y se acercaba al niño vaca.

—¿No se enojará Giannini? —preguntaba I-Pin.

—Él está aun buscando a Tsunayoshi y empezando a arreglar los desastres de todo el cuartel —decía Irie tranquilamente.

Spanner comenzaba a revisar la bazuca interesado en tal diseño.

—Interesante... —deducía Spanner —iré a hacerle algunos arreglos, no tardo.

Spanner sonreía marchándose del lugar, mientras comenzaban a ponerle los cinco platillos con comida en una bolsa para que Gamma se lo llevara sin derramar. Varios reían y conversaban divertidos, mientras que otros cuchicheaban extrañados por el pedido de Gamma, haciendo que éste se sintiera un poco nervioso, el cual disimulaba muy bien, pero gracias a Fong, lograba tranquilizarse.

—Algo no me está agradando —decía de repente Fong viendo por donde se había ido Spanner.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, kora? —bueno... ya se imaginarán quien pregunta.

—¿Qué no Spanner es experto en maquinas de ataque? ¿Qué podría hacer con la bazuca? —preguntaba Romario con la misma idea que Fong, con quien platicaba.

—Bueno eso... —trataba de defender Dino, pero luego se sobresaltaba sintiendo un escalofrío —¡Spanner! —salía corriendo junto con Irie.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaba el Lambo actual tras un humo rosado.

—¡Fuera de la barra! —lo regañaba el chef.

—Ya, ya, cálmate —decía tranquilamente Lambo bajando a un banco y sentándose.

Mientras explicaban un poco a Lambo de lo que sucedía... y también lo regañaban por ser tan torpe y desaparecer y aparecer en el momento no muy adecuado, dentro del comedor había mucho barbullo, tanto comida regada hasta en el piso, como algunos gritos y quejas, pero finalmente ninguno llegaba a pelearse físicamente.

—Ni las comidas pueden ser tranquilas —murmuraba enojado Gokudera mientras tenía el tic en el ojo y los demás devoraban, discutían y a veces se lanzaban cosas dentro del comedor.

—Jajajaja, pero son divertidas —decía Yamamoto a su lado.

—Pero el décimo debe estar muriéndose de hambre... debemos encontrarlo, friki tonto —decía Gokudera en voz baja.

—¡Primero come al extremo o te desmayarás antes de encontrar a Tsuna! —lo regañaba Ryohei al otro lado de éste.

—¡No griten! —decía entre dientes y los acercaba más a él —. Terminen de comer rápido y vayamos a buscar del décimo antes de que los demás lo encuentren y le hagan daño.

—Buena idea —susurraba Yamamoto guiñándole un ojo.

Entre Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei comenzaban a comer rápidamente, siendo atrapados por Shitt P., quien les hacía compañía comiendo rápidamente, de ahí Skull veía y como buen competidor... hacía lo mismo y, finalmente una cadena comenzaba a formarse con competidores de todo lo que puedan comer en menor tiempo y vaya que eran rápidos, porque la comida comenzaba a desaparecer en un instante.

—¡Dejen de comer rápido! —gritaba Gokudera con la boca llena.

—¿Y tú qué? —reclamaba Basil divertido.

—¡Rápido al extremo!

—Modo hipo, pyon~ —se ponía sus dientes postizos de hipopótamo Ken.

—Maldita sea —murmuraba enojado Gokudera —¡Ya terminé! —se levantaba enojado.

—¡Aun te falta! —señalaba Shitt P. el plato de Gokudera.

—¡Cállate, "UMA"! —gritaba Gokudera.

—¡Gamma! ¿A dónde vas, hermano? —preguntaba Tazaru haciendo una pequeña pausa.

Gamma se sobresaltaba un poco y continuaba caminando rápido, muy rápido, casi inhumanamente rápido, pero sin correr, ignorando a los demás.

—¿Por qué llevaba comida para llevar tan nervioso? —preguntaba Basil viendo a los demás.

Todo el mundo se detenía y se volteaban a ver unos a otros pensativos con la pregunta. Cómo si hubiese una bomba de tensión (nuevamente), pero ahora en el comedor, solo faltaba que alguien encendiera la mecha para que las suposiciones de los demás, de que Gamma sabía dónde estaba Tsuna, fuese confirmada y fueran tras él.

—¡Hijo! —saltaba Iemitsu de su lugar a la mesa y de la mesa al suelo corriendo tras Gamma siendo el "detonador".

—¡Tsuna/ Sawada/Décimo! —expresaban todos dejando sus lugares y comenzaban a correr por donde se había ido Gamma.

Dentro de la cocina sentían otro pequeño temblor y muchas pisadas. Colonello se asomaba detrás de unas enormes puertas dobles viendo que en el comedor... ya no había nadie, todos se habían marchado dejando restos de comida, cubiertos, las sillas tiradas, basura, a Skull tirado, pisoteado y extrañamente mordido ¿? Mientras que los que estaban dentro de la cocina... hacían el ejemplo de los otros comiendo rápidamente y saliendo disparados del lugar... volviendo a dejar a Skull tirado, pisoteado y ¿Nuevamente mordido? ¡UF! Pobrecillo, hoy no era su día.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**¡Ay~! Lo que hace la comida, uniendo a las familias y rivales en una tregua... me dio hambre, pero antes de ir a comer... ¡HURRA~! ¡Reviews~! ¡HURRA~!**

**Yukojc... Hasta parece que me leíste la mente =S pero no puedo decir más para dejar la intriga, aunque con eso ya te he respondido ;) aunque lo de niña... casi no me late, pero veré que tal ;)**

**Queen-chiibi... me alegra muchísimo que te haya divertido la historia, ojalá te siga agradando los siguientes capítulos ^^**

**Anne de vongola... jeje gracias por la explicación de ti y tu hermano de hacer piojitos me reír muchísimo. Tienes razón, ni yo recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, por eso es que se me ocurrió y lo puse pero a que quedo perfecto ¿no?**

**Katekyo1827R27X27... Ah bueno, ya te estás dando una idea también de lo que vendrá ^^ pero ya falta poco muy poco diría yo es más, el siguiente capítulo resuelve algunas dudas ;) ojalá te agrade.**

**Lexie-chan94, ...no se me desesperen ¡Aguanten! Solo un capítulo más... ¡Uno más! Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo se resolverá la duda del primer capítulo ;)**

**AlexOkami... Ehm... bueno... =S no es peque todavía pero... (Pasando saliva) si me das una semana más de vida, así como le prometí a los demás, en el siguiente capítulo será el mero, mero, solo... ¡~Un capítulo más~! Solo un más y... ya ;) (Sale corriendo...)**

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en FAVORITOS y ¡COMENTEN! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización... ;)  
**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**


	5. La llegada del Conejito

_**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**_

—_**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**_

—_**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**_

—_**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**_

—_**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**_

_**—DEBO AGREGAR QUE LOS ARCOBALENO SON ADULTOS, YA NO TIENEN LA MALDICIÓN (aun fue un poco obvio).  
**_

**Antes que nada, primero quiero responder reviews antes de continuar para dejarlo más a la intriga (chan, chan, chaaaaaan)**

**Lexie-chan94... **De hecho me pareció buena idea esconder a Tsuna en su oficina, se me hacía menos obvio para que lo buscaran ^^. Lo de si será o no inocente... ;) disfruta de la lectura.

**IsisEa...** No entiendo por qué te respondo y a veces desaparece tu nombre =S hasta me siento mal porque si te respondo, pero a veces no aparece tu nombre ¬¬ ya empezó de nuevo la guerra contra mi laptop... (Yo... siempre peleo con mi laptop... ¿raro? Desde mi punto de vista ya no). Pero sí, pobre Skull todo mordisqueado... ojalá descubramos al culpable (como si no fuese la escritora... lo sé, mal chiste =P). Lamento si lo escribo de ésta manera, es la única forma en que no me borra tu nombre =/ o nick jeje

**Usagi grecia desu... **que genial que te haya parecido gracioso ^^... porque a mí no me dio risa cuando lo escribí... solo lo escribí a lo bruto y así me salió =P pero qué bueno que ha cumplido su objetivo de divertir aunque fuese solo a ti. Nah mentira, a mí también me dio risa escribirlo. GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO =D

**Destraik matsumoto...**¡YAY! Es estupendo que te encante mi intento de historia de humor... bueno, lo de Skull no lo puse, o sea, que aun no se sabe quien lo mordió... =( ... ehm sí, olvidé aclarar que los arcobaleno son ya adultos... PERDÓN, pero ahora sí lo aclaré en las **advertencias** de arriba =P

**AlexOkami...** ¿Qué es kamikoroseare? O. o perdóname... no sé japonés =( ... y de ser 1827... la verdad casi no me late esa pareja, pero al ser un allx27 pues claro que habrá de todo un poco, tenme paciencia, es mi primera historia de éste anime.

**Anne di vongola...** ^^no sé qué decir a tu propuesta... pero está bien... bienvenida a la familia ^^ ... espero te guste muchísimo el capítulo ^^

**Yumiko Kanzaki...** Calma, calma, la paciencia recompensa ;] ... es más por si lo notas, hasta ahora he cumplido con actualizar cada semana, pero como en todos los capítulos dice... NO PROMETO NADA, así que habrá ocasiones que no pueda actualizar por semana o cumplir algunos pedidos que me... pidan (valga la redundancia) pero cualquier pedido es válido, así como el deAlexOkami, que quiere ver mcuho 1827, así también puedes sugerir... aunque nada que ver con lo que me dijiste, pero es lo mismo para todos ^^

**Ahora sí, antes de continuar, quiero dedicar éste capítulo llamado: LA LLEGADA DEL CONEJITO a TODOS los lectores, en especial a:**

**Aikawa-BL 14****, ****AlexOkami****, ****catunacaty****, ****destraik matsumoto****, ****doremishine itsuko****, ****Katekyo1827R27X27,IsisEa ****, ****Lexie-chan94****, ****usagi grecia desu****, ****wilanth****, ****Yumiko Kanzaki****, ****ZANGO-1****,**** sumireko, ****natsukyu, yuko-jc, ****Anne di vongola, Ximena, queen-chiibi, ****destraik matsumoto****, ****Yumiko Kanzaki...**

**SÍ, LO SÉ, SON QUIENES ME TIENEN EN ALERTAS O BUENO, QUE ME HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS JEJE AUN NO SÉ CÓMO VER QUIEN ME TIENE AGREGADO PERO POR AHÍ TAMBIÉN VI A OTRAS DOS PERSONITAS, PERO EN FIN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS Y VIENE EL MOMENTO TAN ESPERADO DESDE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

**¡DISFRUTEN...!**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

—¡Spanner! ¡Spanner! —gritaban Dino e Irie viendo al mecánico junto a unas chatarras del gola mosca y de varias herramientas.

—Menos mal —decía aliviado Irie —, aun no le has hecho nada a la bazuca.

—Debemos guardar esto antes de que ocurra algún otro accidente —decía Dino arrebatándole la bazuca a Spanner —. Iré a guardarlo, conozco mejor el lugar perfecto, donde nadie más buscaría.

—Está bien —decía Irie y comenzaba a ayudar a Spanner a recoger sus cosas mientras Dino se marchaba.

—La bazuca es extraordinaria, realmente se puede armar y desarmar a mi antojo, hasta le puedo colocar o quitar piezas —decía Spanner con una sonrisa mostrando varias parte de la bazuca.

—¿Q-q-qué? —expresaba Irie asustado —¡DINO!

Dino caminaba por los pasillos tarareando e ignorando todo lo demás, su objetivo era ocultar la bazuca. Gamma comenzaba a correr por su vida... yo también lo haría si toda una manada de personas me persiguiera como feroces leones queriéndome sacar el paradero del, por ahora, más buscado capo de todo el castillo.

—¡Terminé! —decía Enma aliviado.

—¡Yo también! —decía Uni acomodando los papeles.

—Todo listo, Tsunayoshi~ —decía Byakuran entregándole algunos papeles.

—Y justo a tiempo ¿No creen? —decía Tsuna con una sonrisa guardando los papeles en el escritorio —. Déjenme ver si ya todo está listo para antes de irme...

—No te preocupes, Tsunayoshi~, estamos seguros de que no te pasará nada —lo tranquilizaba Byakuran.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir a comer, no quisiera irme con el estómago vacío —soltaba Tsuna agarrándose el estomago —. Lamento haber usado a Gamma como distracción.

—No te preocupes, Tsuna, él estará bien, además nos dio suficiente tiempo para terminar las cosas —sonreía divertida Uni.

Reborn se levantaba del sillón alertado, llamando la atención de Mammon y Bianqui, quienes aun seguían en la sala. Reborn revisaba con la mirada el lugar completamente pensativo y salía corriendo de la sala gruñendo al darse cuenta de las cosas.

—_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_ —pensaba para sí mismo —_El inútil nunca salió de su oficina y es el último lugar donde todos lo buscaríamos... _—ante el pensamiento, Reborn sonreía orgulloso —_. Ése es mi alumno._

—¡A un lado! ¡A un lado! —corría Gamma por un pasillo haciendo que Reborn se detuviera.

Así como en toda caricatura, una avalancha entre polvo, pies y demás, corrían tras un Gamma aterrado. Reborn esperaba un poco a que pasara el tumulto de gente, hasta ver del otro lado, que Dino cargaba la bazuca dispuesto a llevarlo tranquila y despreocupadamente a la dirección de la oficina de Tsuna... donde se encontraba todavía Tsuna y nadie lo sabía. Terminando de pasar la avalancha, Reborn corría hacia su otro antiguo tutorado.

—¡Dino! —gritaba enojado Reborn.

—¡Ah! —corría Dino asustado de ver la mirada asesina de su antiguo tutor.

No quería morir... no aun, mucho menos de manera lenta y dolorosa, su deber era esconder la bazuca y ya casi llegaba, hasta que veía a lo lejos a Tsuna, rodeado de Uni, Enma y Byakuran. Los cuatro caminaban por el pasillo tranquilamente como si no estuviese sucediendo nada fuera de ellos. Dino abría los ojos y la boca maravillado de ver que su hermanito estaba bien, sin ningún rasguño, mientras que Reborn aceleraba el paso corriendo directo a Tsuna.

A continuación... lo describiré paso a paso lo que estaba por pasar, ya que estaba sucediendo como si fuese en cámara lenta...

Tsuna volteaba (lentamente) viendo a Dino correr hacia ellos y alzaba las cejas sorprendido, pero luego desviaba su vista viendo a su ex-tutor con una mirada asesina, haciendo que cambiara de expresión Tsuna sonriendo divertido. Reborn notaba esa expresión y veía a Dino, se daba cuenta de que Dino era también un inútil y ninguno de sus subordinados estaba cerca, sin mencionar que Gamma corría detrás de ellos ya sin comida en las manos (la tiró... simplemente la tiró, era eso o dejar que lo atraparan por cuidar de la comida).

Byakuran agarraba a Uni y a Enma apartándolos del camino y los cubría con una capa que llevaba puesta, mientras que Dino, finalmente tropezaba soltando la bazuca, Reborn le daba un zape a Dino en el camino(pero que suave lo acabo de describir, si en realidad lo golpeo fuertemente, milagro fue que siguiera vivo y un tanto consciente), mientras continuaba corriendo hacia Tsuna. No iba a permitir que se desviara de sus deberes... no tan fácilmente. León se transformaba en su fiel pistola y apuntaba la bazuca disparándole para desviarla.

Mala idea, porque gracias a ello, la bazuca, en lugar de desviarse, agarraba velocidad atrapando a Tsuna, accionándose y fragmentándose completamente. La enorme explosión de la bazuca provocaba que todos cayeran por las ondas, siendo cubiertos a la vez por un denso humor rosado, pero gracias a ello, todos detenían sus peleas, persecuciones y demás.

—¿Quién fue la escoria que no me deja dormir? —preguntaba Xanxus saliendo de la habitación y viendo el humo que poco a poco desaparecía del lugar.

—¡Jefe! —lo llamaba Levi A Tan preocupado por Xanxus.

—¡Tsuna! —gritaba enojado Reborn, siendo el primero en recuperarse y acercándose por donde había desaparecido Tsuna.

—¿Tsuna está aquí? —preguntaba alguien de entre el humo.

—¡DÉCIMO!

—¡SAWADA!

—Cierren la maldita boca —los reprendía Reborn con el ceño fruncido.

—Tío Reborn... no te enojes con Tsuna, yo, Enma y Byakuran le ayudamos —decía Uni saliendo de la capa de Byakuran (está grande... por eso pudo cubrirlos... no se me ocurrió otra explicación más lógica y sensata... JA) —, prométeme que lo protegerás hasta que vuelva, tío.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntaba Reborn.

—Prométemelo —suplicaba Uni.

—Mph... de acuerdo —aceptaba a regañadientes.

Bueno, no podía negar las cosas a su sobrina favorita y jefa de los arcobaleno, así que no tenía de otra. El humo se disipaba por donde estaba Byakuran, Enma, Uni y Reborn. Reborn sentía que le jalaban una de las piernas del pantalón (¡No! No sé cómo se diga, pero igual se entiende ¿no?). Al ver quién lo jalaba veía extrañado una mata de pelos castaños agarrando con una mano su pantalón, mientras que con la otra mano, tenía el dedo índice en la boca atemorizado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor (así como en el anime y manga, donde Lambo agarra de la mano a Tsuna cuando están en el panteón... espero se acuerden ^^, pero Tsuna está sin mocos).

—¿Estás bien, Tsuna? —preguntaba Uni agachándose a la altura del niño y de la rodilla de Reborn.

El pequeño niño afirmaba lentamente sin dejar de temblar asustado. Enma se acercaba a él y lo cargaba mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras Byakuran sacaba su bolsa de bombones y le ofrecía al pequeño niño temeroso. Reborn se cruzaba de brazos enojado y volteaba a otro lado indignado porque su antiguo estudiante... se había salido con la suya.

—Tío, cuídalo —lo regañaba Uni.

—No cuido niños —se reusaba Reborn.

—Lo prometiste... me lo prometiste —insistía Uni.

Reborn bajaba la cabeza ensombreciendo su rostro bajo el fedora, estaba enojado, pero tenía razón, lo había prometido. Suspiraba descruzando los brazos y le arrebataba Tsuna a Enma.

—Hiiii —soltaba el pequeño Tsuna al ser cargado por otra persona de manera rápida.

—Aun no come~ —avisaba Byakuran sonriente.

—Ya lo noté, le suenan las tripas —decía enojado Reborn.

Tsuna se veía avergonzado y todo sonrojado mientras se metía un bombón a la boca.

—No comas eso que aun ni comes —lo regañaba Reborn.

—¡Décimo! —salía del aun existente humo Gokudera viendo y buscando alrededor —¿Dónde está el décimo?

—Frente a ti, ton...

—No puedes decir groserías frente a un niño, Reborn~ —lo reprendía Byakuran.

Reborn soltaba un gruñido enojado y miraba a otro lado. Gokudera miraba al niño atentamente y empezaba a hacer su típica reverencia hacia el niño de tan solo unas semanas de cumplir 6.

—Lo lamento, perdóneme, de verdad, décimo, discúlpeme de verdad... no llegué a tiempo.

—Pero si es una ternurita —se asomaba Dino por detrás de Reborn viendo al pequeño Décimo Vóngola.

Dino, con un dedo moviéndolo de arriba abajo, entretenía a Tsuna. Tsuna sonreía divertido tratando de agarrar el dedo de Dino con las manos pegajosas del malvavisco (sí, es lo mismo que un bombón aquí en México, espero que también en otros países =P). Reborn miraba de manera amenazante a Byakuran y a Enma por haber ayudado al Tsuna-inútil a evitar sus deberes, pero escuchaba las risas de Tsuna bebé (bueno... 5 años casi 6 sigue siendo bebé ¿no?) y sentía que en algo tendría que ser benéfico para él, el tener a un Tsuna bebé.

—Si no te agrada la idea, lo cuidaré yo~ —decía Byakuran con una sonrisa extendiendo las manos.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar al Décimo! —se interponía Gokudera —Después de todo, yo soy su mano derecha, así que quien debería cuidarlo sería YO —decía extendiendo las manos para que Reborn le diera a Tsuna.

—Es mi hermanito, mejor que yo lo cuide —decía Dino arrebatándole Tsuna a Reborn.

—¡No es un juguete! —decía Enma preocupado en cómo peleaban por su mejor amigo.

—¿Dónde está el herbívoro? —preguntaba Hibari apareciendo detrás de Uni y Byakuran con sus tonfas listas (ton... tonfas, ton, ton... tonfas... pero que ignorante me he vuelto, por no decir inútil ¿Sí está bien escrito? ¿Así sí se llaman?).

—¿A quién le dices herbívoro? —preguntaba enojado Gokudera defendiendo a su jefe, pero luego volteaba a ver a Dino —Dame al décimo, estúpido caballo de mi... ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!

—Les dijimos que no deben decir groserías frente a un niño —lo regañaba Uni mientras Byakuran le jalaba la oreja a la Tormenta por ordenes de Uni (bueno... Uni está chiquita y Gokudera alto, alguien alto debía jalarle la oreja ¿No?) —. Además deberías mostrar respeto, aun es tu jefe.

—Hey, Tsuna... ¿Uh? Jajajaja Con que eres un niño pequeño muy lindo —llegaba la tranquila Lluvia viendo a su mejor amigo y jefe en brazos de bronco Dino y haciendo gestos para divertirlo.

—¡SAWADA! —corría apresurado Ryohei y se detenía a ver al niño.

Los demás estaban esperando la reacción del Sol, mientras miraba al niño detenidamente. Tsuna igualmente lo miraba, pero más tímidamente. Mientras Ryohei y Tsuna se miraban, Reborn solo esperaba el momento de que dijera algo estúpido el guardián del Sol y que le entregaran a Tsuna, con la excusa de haberle prometido a Uni que lo cuidaría. En realidad tendría la oportunidad de amoldar a Tsuna como él quisiera sin ser el perdedor Tsuna y eso, lo hacía sonreír con malicia.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¿No? — Hayato empujaba a un lado a Ryohei.

—¿Quién es este niño? —preguntaba finalmente Ryohei haciendo que los demás se dieran un golpe en la frente y otros negaran decepcionados.

—Soy Tsuna —decía el niño tímidamente haciendo que todos (TODOS) voltearan a verlo.

—¡Ay, pero que ternurita! —llegaba Adelheid viendo a Tsuna —¿Puedo cargarlo? ¡Ay!

—¿Tsuna? ¿Hijo? —se acercaba Iemitsu apartando de un empujón a Adelheid (por eso grito) —¡Tsuna! —le arrebataba su hijo a Dino —¡Estás tan pequeño, así eras cuando tenías cinco años...! ¿O cuatro? ¡Pero qué lindo eres! ¿A que es lindo mi hijo?

Iemitsu elevaba a Tsuna siendo visto por todos los presentes poniendo caras incrédulas y otros de ternura al ver a Tsuna tímido de ver a los demás, encogerse un poco y chuparse el dedo índice cristalizándosele los ojos miel.

—¿Ese es Tsuna, kora? —se acercaba Colonello.

—Algo... —empezaba a olfatear Lal acercándose a Iemitsu —algo apesta aquí —volteaba a ver a Tsuna sonrojado y casi al punto del llanto —. Tú hijo se acaba de hacer encima.

—¿A sí? —preguntaba extrañado Iemitsu bajando a su hijo poniendo las pompis de Tsuna a la altura de su nariz.

De inmediato Iemitsu estiraba los brazos apartando a Tsuna por el olor y se lo entregaba a Reborn, quien alejaba un poco a Tsuna por el mismo olor y miraba enojado al otro.

—¡Cámbialo tú, es tu hijo! —reclamaba Reborn.

—Nana era quien siempre lo cambiaba —confesaba alegremente Iemitsu —. De hecho, a ésta edad todavía usaba pañales. Los dejó hasta cumplir los seis años.

—¿Y quién va a cambiarle el pañal entonces? —gritaba Reborn enojado viendo que de repente todo el mundo había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando que al asesino le salieran venas en las sienes completamente enojado.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en FAVORITOS y ¡COMENTEN! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**


	6. Repartiendo el Pastel

**¡Hola a todos! Hagamos fiesta porque hay un capítulo más gracias a la inspiración de sus comentarios. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

**Una cosa más... ¿Cómo le pongo la portada? Es que no entendí bien cómo era, ojalá ayuden a esta alma y autora inútil que solo sabe escribir y... nada más... GRACIAS.  
**

**AHORA SÍ, DISFRUTEN... ;)  
**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

Discretamente todos los que estaban reunidos en el castillo Vóngola... estaban en una reunión dentro del enorme salón de baile o eventos que realizaban, era el único lugar que lograba acogerlos sin que estuviesen apretados unos con otros, de hecho les daba espacio suficiente para que hicieran CASI lo que quisieran.

—¿Quién fue el que nos reunió EN EL FINAL(1)? —preguntaba enojadamente Koyo.

—Ahm... pues ninguno de nosotros lo hizo —soltaba un tanto nervioso Irie.

—Seguramente fue ese inútil de Sawada para que cuidásemos de él mientras era un mocoso, pyon~ —soltaba enojado Ken.

—¡Deja de insultar al décimo! —defendía Gokudera.

—Cálmense, de todas formas tampoco fue Tsunayoshi~ —confesaba Byakuran y todos volteaban a verlo sorprendidos.

—¿Entonces quién nos ha reunido? —preguntaba Kusakabe (¿Creyeron que me olvidaría de él?) en representación de Hibari.

—Fue mi error al dejarme convencer por éste niño —entraba Reborn con un aura asesina, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le acercara, así que todos corrían a amontonarse lejos del asesino.

¡Sí, claro que sí! Todos le tenían miedo al asesino a sueldo y estaban amontonados y alejados del aura que expedía el gran hombre queriendo matarlos en cualquier momento, inclusive Byakuran estaba detrás de Uni, quien estaba detrás de Gamma, quien había puesto a sus dos _electros volpi _ para defenderlos, quienes a su vez estaban detrás de Nozaru y Tazaru. Ah, pues sí, me olvidaba que todos en ese momento habían sacado a sus animales... (como que suena feo), más bien, a sus compañeros... animales (¬¬ salió lo mismo), enfrente de todos ellos para defenderse en caso de un genocidio a manos de un solo hombre: Reborn.

—¿C-c-como dices? —preguntaba asustado Basil asomándose detrás de todos los que estaban amontonados.

Claro, se sentía ligeramente valiente al tener a TODOS delante de él como escudo, aunque aun temblaba sintiendo que ni así sería suficiente para escapar de la ira del mejor asesino del mundo.

—Cállate —lo regañaba en un susurro Orégano agachada y a un lado de éste.

—¡Tsuna! Ven acá —lo llamaba Reborn.

Tsuna se asomaba detrás de Reborn aun un tanto temeroso, miraba a los... adultos (creo) y con una mano cubierta con unos guantes blancos asomada, la movía lentamente saludando a todos los presentes, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban haciéndolo más tierno a la mirada de todos, logrando bajar la tenebrosa tensión que Reborn emanaba diestra y siniestramente... más lo segundo que lo primero. Tsuna traía un mameluco blanco con la pancita rosada, Reborn le colocaba el gorro del mameluco viéndose unas orejas largas de conejo.

—Hola, pequeñín~ —saludaba desde lejos (muy lejos a decir verdad) Lussuria.

—Shi shi, shi ¿Ahora sí no volverás a mojar los pantalones? —preguntaba Belphegor escondido tras Fran y Mammon.

—Deja de insultar al décimo —defendía del otro lado Gokudera.

—Qué lindo te ves de conejito —decía Adelheid.

—Ven, hijo —se animaba Iemitsu hincándose y estirando los brazos incitando a su hijo a acercársele.

Claro, en lugar de ir por su hijo, quien estaba a un lado del asesino, era mejor que su hijo se acercara a él y evitarse el problema de que el asesino hiciera su trabajo y le reclamara por no haberle cambiado el pañal.

—Tsuna, ya te puedes ir —decía Reborn regañando al menor.

Tsuna soltaba su gritillo (ya saben cuál) y se escondía detrás del asesino... aunque luego se echaba a correr a otra dirección haciendo que las orejas de conejo se movieran de arriba a abajo de manera graciosa, extrañando a los demás y a la vez haciendo gestos de ternura hacia el niño, quien también se le movía la colita al correr... pero de igual manera, haciendo enojar a Iemitsu.

—¿Cómo de que mi hijo no puede acercarse a mí? —exigía Iemitsu sacando sus llamas azuladas.

—Tu hijo pidió ir a jugar —balbuceaba Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo el fedora y con eso se tranquilizaba a Iemitsu.

—¿Y le obedeciste? —preguntaba Lal impresionada.

—Sigue siendo el jefe de Vóngola... y del de la mayoría de todos ustedes... aunque tú —señalaba Reborn a Gokudera —, tendrás que tomar las decisiones más importantes a causa de la indisposición del jefe.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Y no se escaparan tan fácilmente —interrumpía Reborn a Gokudera —TODOS tendrán la obligación de cuidar y cumplir los caprichitos de su jefe y aliado más poderoso, les guste o no —amenazaba cargando a León convertido en pistola —. Ninguno de nuestros enemigos debe saber que el inútil de Sawada es un niño, mucho menos en las reuniones.

Los presentes tragaban saliva y afirmaban al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. No podían negárseles al asesino y mucho menos cuando estaba en ese... ánimo y con León apuntándolos, listo para disparar.

—De acuerdo —soltaba Gokudera saliendo de todo el tumulto(2) que se había hecho —. Entonces, como mano derecha del Décimo haremos una rifa(3) para saber quiénes cuidarán del Décimo hasta que las cosas estén bien.

—¡Tú no me mandas a mí! —soltaba enojado Levi A Tan.

—A mí me parece buena idea —apoyaba Yamamoto parándose a un lado de su amigo.

—No me gusta para nada ésta idea —decía Enma mirando, temeroso por su mejor amigo, a sus guardianes.

—Mmmm~... tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que sea con Tsunayoshi es una buena idea~(4) —soltaba Byakuran haciendo que los demás comenzaran a animarse.

Bueno, no parecía buena idea al principio, ya que todos estaban callados y entre Gokudera e Iemitsu estaban enojado ante tal ocurrencia por parte de Byakuran (quien por cierto iba solo a la reunión, no lo puse antes porque... porque... no se me ocurre una buena mentira... fue solo porque lo olvidé), pero antes de que alguno pudiese reclamar...

—¡Yo primero! —gritaba emocionado Squalo —¡Así Xanxus podrá poseer Vóngola a su antojo!

—Kufufufu ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré hacer eso? —se interponía Mukuro.

—Pensándolo bien no fue una buena idea —se retractaba Gokudera viendo temeroso a Yamamoto.

—Salgamos sin que lo noten —susurraba Yamamoto tapándole la boca.

Gamma y Basil le tapaban la boca a Ryohei. Lentamente Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Enma, Basil, Uni y Gamma salían de la habitación, mientras Byakuran decidía encubrirlos un rato y distrayendo a los demás divertido con todo ello, aunque no era tan necesario, todos estaban entretenidos en pelear por quien cuidaría al joven Vóngola, bueno si de por sí era joven cuando asumió el derecho de ser el Jefe Vóngola Décimo... Más bien, peleaban por ver quién cuidaría y podría abusar del poder del... ahora bebé y todavía Vóngola Décimo. Fong suspiraba rendido de escuchar a los demás y salía de la habitación, seguido de Chrome y Adelheid.

—¿Creen que ésta pelea termine? —preguntaba Adelheid caminando a un lado de Chrome.

—La verdad es que dudo mucho que puedan hacer lo que sea teniendo en manos al pequeño Vóngola —razonaba Fong caminando al otro lado de Chrome —, ya escuchamos a Reborn, quien tomará las decisiones más importantes será por el momento su mano derecha, mientras que el resto de lo que pida el bebé Sawada será obedecida por el resto.

—Sí, pero Mukuro podría herirle, creo que alguien debería estar siempre con el jefe vigilando que los demás hagan su labor —proponía Chrome —... yo podría evitar que Mukuro le haga daño al jefe.

—Los Simon podemos cuidarlo en cualquier momento, incluso yo sola puedo cuidarlo y entrenarlo —se ofrecía Adelheid.

—Pues creo que sabemos quién es perfecto para cuidar de Tsunayoshi, entrenarlo... y hasta criarlo mejor que todos nosotros —soltaba Fong viendo al frente.

—¿Te estás proponiendo, Fong? —preguntaba Adelheid divertida con la idea.

—No, solo estoy haciendo evidente lo que ya es lógico —señalaba hacia el frente, el aludido.

Las dos mujeres volteaban a ver a tres de los guardianes de la décima generación mirar a una habitación turulatos, lo mismo Basil, Enma y Gamma, mientras Uni veía orgullosa y con una sonrisa el interior de la habitación.

—¡Enma! —corría Adelheid a reencontrarse con su jefe Simon —¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Q-qué? —decía Enma como si despertara de un sueño.

—¿Qué está... —volteaba a ver la sala sin poder creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos —pasando? —terminaba con un hilo de voz.

Fong y Chrome también se asomaban soltando un ¡Órale! sorprendidos de lo que estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Es mi hijo y yo cuidaré de él! —sentenciaba Iemitsu aun enfrascado en la pelea junto con los demás reunidos todavía en el salón de eventos.

—¿Igual que lo has hecho durante todo éste tiempo?~ —preguntaba con ironía Byakuran divertido con todo y metiéndose otro bombón a la boca.

Iemitsu ensombrecía su rostro apretando las manos hechas puño. Varios que estaban a su alrededor, se alejaban asustados por el aura asesino que comenzaba a expedir en todo su ser.

—Q-q-quiero... r-reme-remediar... las cosas —tatareaba enojadamente Iemitsu.

—Iemitsu —soltaba la mayoría (que eran más sentimentales) asombrados.

—¡VOI! ¡Tuviste más de veinte años para eso idiota! ¡No es hora de lamentarse ahora que Sawada está hecho un mocoso! —gritaba Squalo enojado.

—Creo que mejor deberíamos repartirnos la tarea de cuidar al decimo shi, shi, shi —proponía Belphegor.

—Creo que los primeros en cuidarlo deberían ser sus guardianes~ ¿No lo creen? ~ —decía Byakuran con una sonrisa.

—Me parece buena idea, de todos modos ellos son quienes mejor conocen al Vóngola Décimo —apoyaba completamente Fran impresionando a varios —¿Por qué me ven? ¿Tengo un moco en la nariz?

Al preguntar Fran, se metía un dedo en la nariz asqueando a los presentes.

—Creo que es mejor trabajo para un arcobaleno, ya que conocemos más de bebés... y Reborn es quien conoce mejor a su tutorado —señalaba Verde con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente tienes planeado con él, kora? —preguntaba Colonello intrigado con lo dicho por Verde.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber qué tan fuerte es Sawada siendo un crío antes de que nono le guarde su verdadero poder a los ocho? —tentaba Verde.

—¡Iemitsu! —lo llamaba Lal —¡Es tú hijo, tú deberías saber quiénes podrían cuidar mejor a Sawada!

—Y-yo... —balbuceaba Iemitsu, pero luego carraspeaba la garganta antes de hablar bien —. Primero debemos saber por cuánto tiempo permanecerá así.

—Como alrededor de ocho semanas —entraba Spanner junto a Irie Shouchi y Giannini.

—¿Qué? —gritaban todos aturdidos con la respuesta de uno de los ingenieros de Vóngola.

—Al parecer... ¡Éste inútil ha estropeado la maravilla que yo arreglé hace años! ¡Y funcionaba bien hasta que decidiste estropearla! —estallaba Giannini colérico por lo de la bazuca reclamando a Spanner.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tardarán ocho semanas si son tres grandes y expertos ingenieros?~ —preguntaba razonablemente Lussuria.

—Porque Spanner colocó piezas en el gola mosca y se han destruido... sin mencionar de que al ser tirada la bazuca por Dino y al activarse, se ha roto en cientos de fragmentos que tardaremos en colocar en su lugar —explicaba Irie —. Eso explicaría el por qué el humo se esparció por casi todo el cuartel, aunque ninguno recibió impacto alguno más que el Décimo Vóngola.

Tras escuchar la explicación, todos volteaban a ver a Dino, quien estaba completamente sonrojado y reía para poder calmar los ánimos, sin embargo no resultaba del todo, pero aún así estaban sus subordinados junto a él a la hora de defenderlo. Iemitsu revisaba a todos los presentes y suspiraba no queriendo arrepentirse de lo que estaba por decir y que había decidido... pero al menos podría forjarle carácter a su hijo desde pequeño.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

(1) Según yo que esa es su frase ¿No? Je ¡Díganme para corregir!

(2) Para los que no sepan realmente lo que es un tumulto... es un gentío de gente, una reunión, una "bolita"...

(3) una lotería o un juego donde la responsabilidad o premio les toca al azar... si no me explique bien me dicen... claro, para los que no son de México.

(4) No sean pervertidos, ni pedófilos, es un decir para que digamos, eduquen a Tsuna para que piense y actúe las cosas como ellos quieran, como dejarles días libres o cosas así, una manera de manipulación.

¡Comentarios!

**Guest... **Que estupendo que te haya encantado la reacción de Reborn pero una duda... me lo han dicho mucho pero a veces me da penilla preguntar y soy tan floja para buscar, pero... ¿Qué es un omake? ¿Es como algo aparte?

**Nyko-san...** Hola, así como a Guest, sí, me han pedido mucho que ponga lo que le ha sucedido a Tsuna adulto, pero se me ha ocurrido la idea de hacer otra historia, porque el protagonista aquí es Tsuna bebé, pero en la otra historia sería Tsuna adulto el protagonista ¿Qué te parece?

**Lexie-chan94... **Bueno, no solo Reborn sufrirá ;) te darás cuenta más adelante...

**Anne di vongola...** Muchísimas gracias por explicarme esas dos palabras hermana ;] y bueno, en realidad yo sí conozco quien usa pañales a esta edad... bueno... hasta ahí dejo la explicación pero a decir verdad así me lo imaginé, siendo Tsuna un tanto... inútil... pues porqué no podría tener ese defectito también...

**Maquel...** He aquí la continuación ^^ espero la hayas disfrutado bastante SALUDOS

**Fannyneko-chan... **Ay... cómo decirlo... como que he recibido muchas amenazas de muerte últimamente =S no solo departe de ti pero ténganme paciencia, hasta ahora admitan que he cumplido con subir un capítulo cada semana, donde si debería recibir las no muy deseadas amenazas de muerte sería cuando me tarde como un mes aproximadamente... ;) espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

**Katekyo1827R27X27... **Descuida, a mí también me costaba cómo dejar comentarios en otras historias, pero a fin de cuentas logramos saber cómo ;] y no te me desesperes que en el próximo capítulo tendrás algunas respuestas... (espero)... Disfruta la lectura...

**AlexOkami...** Gracias también por explicarme que es kamikorosu... pero no más amenazas de muerte =S o de mordidas seamos sinceros y hasta ahora no he fallado la gran ventaja de las vacaciones... ¡OH SÍ!... ;)

**Wilanth... **Con Tsuna adulto ;) es cosa de más inspiración y de crear una nueva historia teniendo ahora a un Tsuna adulto en el pasado, pero ahora siendo él el protagonista, a lo mejor será más corto porque en ese entonces no... no conocía a la gran mayoría, pero ya veré qué tal ;]

**Pinkus-pyon... **No desesperes, pero gracias a eso de Hibari... me acabas de dar una buena idea ;] solo que será dentro de unos capítulos más =( pero si continuas leyéndome seguramente te darás cuenta y como gratitud hasta te la dedique ¿Te parece? ;]

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en favoritos y ¡Comenten! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**


	7. La Suerte del Papá Conejo

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

—¡Tengo una idea de cómo podremos organizarnos! —decía en voz alta Iemitsu antes de que al pobre Bronco Dino se le echaran encima a golpearlo por su torpeza —. Estamos reunidos... casi ocho familias, lo que podría significar que cada familia puede cuidar de Tsuna una semana completa.

—¡Nosotros empezamos! —gritaba Levi A Tan orgulloso.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Yo cuidaré perfectamente de mi hermanito! Y lo entrenaré tanto que no sufrirá con los entrenamientos de Reborn —reía para sí mismo Dino.

—Hablando de...

—¿Quién debería empezar? —interrumpía Colonello a Skull.

—¡Hey! ¡No se les ocurra ignorarme, sempai! —gritaba enojado Skull.

—Será por sorteo~ —decía Byakuran mostrándoles una bolsa vacía de malvaviscos con papelillos dentro —Dentro hay ocho papelitos, escojan un representante y saquen un papel, donde hay un número y, dependiendo del número, es la semana en la que cuidarán de Tsunayoshi~ —canturreaba con una sonrisa.

—Ya qué —se acercaba Lal representando a los arcobaleno.

Iemitsu representaba a la CEDEF, Squalo a Varia, Dino a los Cavallone, Mukuro a la pandilla Kokuyo, Koyo la familia Simon (ya que ni su jefe ni la mano derecha de éste estaban ahí) y Byakuran representaba a la familia Gesso.

—Tengo una duda... ¿Uni entra aparte o con los arcobaleno? —preguntaba Nozaru preparado para representar a la familia Giglio Nero con orgullo.

—Como solo tenemos ocho semanas, quedará junto a los arcobaleno —sentenciaba Iemitsu.

—¿Y a los guardianes Vóngola quién los representará? —preguntaba Lal. —¿No deberías ser tú al ser un guardián de Sawada?

—Kufufufu —solo reía Mukuro asustando un poco a los demás.

—Creo que deberías ser tú, Kusakabe, ya que representas a uno de los guardianes ¿No es así?~ —alentaba Byakuran —. Además, no creo que Reborn quiera que Mukuro entre dos veces, así que solo tendrás una semana con Tsunayoshi~.

Mukuro soltaba un liguero quejido, al parecer, Byakuran sabía que no iba a perder la oportunidad de que el bebé Vóngola Décimo estuviese en su poder dos semanas, una con los Kokuyo y otra como guardián.

—D-de acuerdo —se acercaba un poco indeciso Kusakabe.

—Bien, saquen un papelito~ —ofrecía Byakuran.

—De acuerdo, entonces creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos a empezar a arreglar la bazuca —suspiraba Irie volteando a ver a los otros dos.

—Iniciemos de una vez para poder terminar antes y que el Décimo vuelva a ser el mismo —decía Giannini apresurando el paso.

—De acuerdo, pero ya revisé la bazuca y serán ocho semanas, con todo e imprevistos que pueden surgir —insistía Spanner molestando un poco a Giannini.

Ambos comenzaban a discutir, mientras Irie suspiraba sosteniéndose el estómago nervioso de la situación que estaba surgiendo, ambos mecánicos aun no podían llevarse bien, quedando él en medio de ambos. Los demás habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en todo el día y aceptaban el orden en que les había tocado sacar los papelitos y cuidar del Vóngola Décimo.

—Debo decirles que Uni ha hecho prometer a Reborn que cuidaría de Tsuna~ —confesaba Byakuran al finalizar la elección.

—¡Qué! —gritaban todos molestos mientras Byakuran seguía sonriendo y comiendo malvaviscos... de otra bolsa que traía escondida bajo sus ropas.

—Eso quiere decir que mientras Tsuna se queda una semana con quien le tocó, entonces Reborn será quien supervisará que mi hijo esté bien —decía Iemitsu extrañando a la mayoría.

Iemitsu, aunque no estaba exactamente tan conforme con el número que le había tocado, sentía cierto alivio y temor a la vez de que Reborn cuidara de su hijo mientras pasaban tiempo con los otros.

—Sawada... eres raro, creí que estarías realmente inconforme con todo esto —lo regañaba Lal.

—Bueno... si lo miras a mi modo, sé que mi hijo estará bien teniendo a Reborn como su tutor... otra vez.

—Hablando de él...

—Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionan ¿Dónde está? —preguntaba Víper interrumpiendo a Skull.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo iba a decirlo primero, sempai! —se quejaba Skull.

Los demás comenzaban a buscar a los otros diez, quienes seguían pasmados con lo que veían ante sus ojos. Yo también estaría pasmada al ver a Tsuna dormido tiernamente mientras Reborn lo cargaba de manera paternal y lo mecía de un lado a otro arrullándolo para que durmiera plácidamente. Ninguno de ellos hacía ruido para no hacer enojar al asesino... nuevamente. Además de que no es que no pudieran hacer ruido, simplemente no podían salir de su impresión al ver al asesino portarse tiernamente y como un padre... ¿Raro? Sí, hasta yo lo creo así...

—¿Qué están viendo, kora? —se acercaba Colonello encontrando al grupito que se había marchado antes de la reunión.

Fong, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Adelheid y hasta Chrome le tapaban la boca y lo amordazaban contra el piso para que no se moviera ni hiciese más ruido de lo que acababa de hacer, mientras Enma, Ryohei, Gamma, Uni y Basil veían espantados hacia la sala, viendo que Reborn colocaba al pequeño Vóngola Décimo en un León-carriola aun dormido y se enderezaba. Parecía que no los había escuchado... pero cuán equivocados estaban, porque en un parpadeo el tutor asesino no estaba en la sala, pero sentían sus cuerpos estremecerse al sentir un aura asesina a su alrededor y muy cerca.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaba Gamma protegiendo a Uni.

—Puede estar en cualquier parte —decía Fong intranquilo por primera vez en todo el día.

—Jajajaja ahora sí estamos en problemas —reía Yamamoto divertido.

—Cierra la boca de una vez por todas, friki del béisbol —lo regañaba Gokudera.

Todos miraban alrededor, a pesar de traer a Colonello aun contra el piso y los demás para protegerse a sí mismos, salvo Gamma que protegía a Uni y Adelheid decidía portarse como una mamá sobreprotectora y cubría a su jefe.

—¡Hola, chicos! —llegaba Dino con una sonrisa —¿Han visto a mi hermanito? Vengo por él, ésta semana me toca cuidar de él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Dino inútil?

Al escuchar esa voz tan profunda y fría, que le traían viejos, malos y dolorosos recuerdos al bronco Dino, se volteaba a su espalda viendo al Reborn adulto mirar de manera amenazante a los que estaban reunidos frente a la puerta de la sala, donde Tsuna se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Chaos.

—Y-yo... así es como nos ha tocado a cada uno —respondía apresuradamente Dino mostrando un papelito con el número "1" —_. No puedo creer que aun le tenga miedo a Reborn y no me acostumbro a sus sorpresas después de tanto tiempo_ —pensaba nerviosamente.

—Opino lo mismo, por eso seguirás siendo "Dino inútil" —soltaba Reborn escuchando el pensamiento de su más antiguo alumno.

Dino volvía a estremecerse un poco al escuchar que le habían leído el pensamiento.

—¿Cómo es que ahora eres tan dócil con Tsuna? —preguntaba extrañado Gamma.

—Estamos hablando de Tsuna, ¿Crees que a los cinco años podía valerse por sí mismo? Si de por sí no podía teniendo quince años y mejoró apenas a los veinte —razonaba Reborn con los demás.

—Eso no es verdad, el Décimo puede valerse por sí mismo —defendía Gokudera.

—Pensándolo bien... —soltaba Yamamoto —creo que tiene razón, Tsuna es un bebé ahora y necesita más de nosotros.

—Tch... —chasqueaba la lengua enojadamente Gokudera como una forma de admitir su error.

—¿Y... dónde conseguiste el mameluco? —preguntaba Yamamoto con una sonrisa extrañado.

—Eso puedo responderlo yo —respondía Uni —, sabía que esto iba a pasarle a Tsuna y compré unas ropitas para él, entre ellos la pijama de conejito que está usando —explicaba mientras entraban todos a la sala a vigilar a Tsuna dormido.

—Así es... por eso es que encontré las ropas en la habitación de Tsuna —terminaba Reborn sentándose en un sillón junto al León-carriola cuidando de su nuevamente alumno en bebé.

—¿No es muy pequeño para su edad, kora? —preguntaba Colonello sacando a Tsuna de León-carriola y cargando al bebé Tsuna despertándolo.

—¡Deja que duerma el décimo! —gritaba Gokudera al ver a su jefe despierto.

Reborn soltaba un gruñido, le había costado un poco dormir a Tsuna y Colonello llegaba como si nada a despertarlo y Gokudera gritar fuertemente, era un milagro que no llorara todavía al ser privado del sueño de esa manera.

—Uni, ¿Puedes acompañarme a recoger unas cosas? —preguntaba el Bronco Dino.

—Claro, no nos tardamos, Gamma —decía Uni levantándose junto a Dino y se marchaban.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Colonello? —entraba Lal Mirch.

—Mira, es tan lindo y dócil... Deberíamos tener uno, kora —soltaba Colonello haciendo sonrojar a Lal.

—¿P-p-pero q-qué es-estás diciendo? —preguntaba Lal completamente roja de la cara —¡De-d-deja d-de d-decir t-ton-tonterías!

—Qué lástima que aun no nos toca cuidar de Tsuna, kora. Podríamos comenzar a entrenarlo y dejar de ser el Tsuna-inútil, kora —se lamentaba Colonello.

En ese momento Reborn sonreía y se levantaba del sillón dispuesto a ir por su café hasta que sentía una presencia y regresaba a donde estaba Colonello cargando a Tsuna, quien a su vez, Tsuna parecía temblar y estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—Mukuro —susurraba Chrome.

—Kufufufu al parecer tienen razón los demás en que cuidarás a Sawada —decía la voz de Mukuro.

—¡No espantes al décimo, tonto cabeza de...! —gritaba Gokudera.

—Ehm... creo que es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Lambo, debemos hacer una reunión entre los guardianes —decía Yamamoto sosteniendo fuertemente a Gokudera y también tapándole la boca —. Nos vemos en la sala de juntas a las siete.

Yamamoto jalaba a Gokudera, mientras Chrome se quedaba a cuidar de que Mukuro no le hiciera daño al jefe, mientras Reborn parecía enojado y estallaba hablando de una manera amenazadora.

—Déjate de tonterías, Uni fue quien me hizo prometerlo —decía amenazadoramente Reborn.

—Que excusa tan más patética —se burlaba uno de los guardianes de la Niebla.

—Mejor ni digas que el que se esconde eres tú —se defendía Reborn apuntando de manera amenazante, con su ahora León-pistola, aprovechando Colonello en cargar a Tsuna.

—¿Entonces quién cuidará de Tsuna? —preguntaba Fong tranquilamente.

—Le toca al potro salvaje —respondía Colonello elevando a Tsuna y luego bajándolo.

—Hiiiii —soltaba Tsuna asustado cada vez que Colonello lo subía y bajaba.

—Déjalo —lo regañaba Reborn.

—Creo que Reborn sería un buen padre para Tsuna —soltaba Enma viendo entretenido cómo su mejor amigo parecía querer estar en un lugar tranquilo sin mucho movimiento.

Reborn ensombrecía sus ojos con el fedora, no iba a admitir que Tsuna le agradaba mucho, mucho menos que le agradaba la idea de hacerse cargo del pequeño Vóngola, sin embargo nadie notaba que un suspiro, seguido de unas amargas lágrimas salían de Iemitsu mientras se alejaba de la sala.

—Admitamos que el señor Sawada tampoco es tan mal padre al mantener a Tsuna y Nana a salvo en Japón —reponía Basil.

—Es cierto... pero igual y Tsuna...

Colonello era interrumpido al tener elevado a Tsuna, pero comenzaba a caerle algo... líquido sobre la cabeza. Lal se tapaba la boca y se sentaba lejos de Colonello, junto a Fong, quien comenzaba a reír divertido, seguido por los demás, inclusive por Reborn. Adelheid se levantaba apresurada por toallitas húmedas para limpiar a Tsuna, quien se tocaba el estómago. Entre subida y bajada, no le había hecho ningún bien a su estómago que recién acababa de comer... comida para niños de su edad y lo devolvía encima de la cabeza de Colonello.

—Entonces... ¿Dónde está Dino, kora? —preguntaba Colonello entregando Tsuna a Reborn huyendo a limpiarse.

.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

No sé por qué... pero me desanimé un poquitín, la otra vez si recibí más comentarios que ahora =( pues ni modo... dejaré la historia por escasa publicidad =( ADIOS, BYE, AU REVOIR, CIAO... =( ahora aquí les dejo las últimas respuestas de los comentarios a mi fic, gracias a todos los que me leyeron, ojalá hubiese más publicidad, más fans, más favoritos, más comentarios... ni modo... a responder los últimos comentarios... )'=

.

.

.

**A MIS FANS...**

**NAH QUE SE LA CREEN... XD ** aun que sí noté menos comentarios =/ pero bueno, es mi segundo fic a lo largo de... tanto tiempo x) que por cierto... aun no subo el sig capítulo de **"HERMANDAD DE VENECIA"** que para aquellos que les gusta **Assassin´s Creed** les invito a darse una vueltecita por ahí... está buena la historia, y si no eres fan de Assassin's Creed no te preocupes, puedes darte una vueltecita, a decir verdad es fácil de entender y uno entenderá perfectamente, sin la necesidad de saber la historia o de haber jugado cualquiera de los videojuegos ;] bueno, dejando a un lado todo esto...

**¡COMENTARIOS!**

**Lexie-chan94...** =) me alegra que aun me sigas leyendo y seas de mis lectoras fieles ^^... ya pues ya... A decir verdad eso es lo divertido del asunto Tsuna es ya el jefe de Vóngola aun siendo un mini y todos los que están bajo el mando de él tienen que obedecerle, cualquier capricho... cualquiera... pero ahora que me lo recuerdas...

**Anne di vongola...** ¡HOLA HERMANITA! Ahora sé que soy nee-chan, pero ¿Cómo se dice hermanita en japonés? Digo, para decirte así ^^ a menos que prefieras en otro idioma... y por cierto cómo que pervertida mi hermanita no, no, muy mal, te tengo que regañar, te dije que no vieras mis porn... ah no verdad... jejeje que mal ejemplo soy para ti... no te creas, pues si me animo a escribir una historia donde ahora sí aparezca el Tsuna adulto perdido, a lo mejor sí será un tanto fuerte... ya veré ;]

**AlexOkami...** ¿Me creerás que me llegó el alerta de la actualización de unas de tus historias mientras te escribía la respuesta? Hasta parece brujería ésta cosa... Bueno, ahorita lo leo en cuanto suba la historia... pero no sé si es masoquismo... pero extrañé las amenazas de muerte... por cierto, gracias a ti ahora sé que es un omake ;] y sabes... mejor hago una historia diferente con Tsuna adulto... me están animando con esa demanda jajaja y pensar que no lo tenía planeado pero así viene la inspiración ¿no? Me tiene que encontrar trabajando...

**Fannyneko-chan...** Sí... así como AleOkami como que me faltó la amenaza... a decir verdad creo que no da risa éste capítulo... ni el que sigue... (que ya escribí pero en cuanto reciba muchos, pero muchos comentarios subiré) es más, mejor amenaza a los lectores para que lean pronto y comenten para que crezca mi... inspiración y así actualice hasta 2 veces por semana... claro, solo si me da tiempo...

**Pinus-pyon...** no sé por qué, pero me gusta tu nic name, me recuerda mucho a pinky de piny y cerebro... no es burla, así que perdona si ofendí, pero siendo sincera me gusto cómo suena ;]... no te me desesperes, aun me faltan otros capítulos... por no decir semanas =S para que les toque cuidar de Tsuna bebé ;] así que será un capítulo dedicdo a las fans de HibariXTsuna ;]

**Wilant...** lo sé... siento que me estoy volviendo aburrida, espero mejorar y la verdad no soy buena con la comedia, pero con los comentarios me doy cuenta de que hasta ahora si ha resultado que rían un poco, pero con los comentarios me da más ayuda para saber qué falta y qué le sobra.. ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y SER SINCE...RA? Eres hombre o mujer?... =S perdóname, es que con el nick name nunca me doy cuenta... perdona si ofendí =S nunca ha sido mi intención de ofender a nadie...

**Hatsuki...** pues es una familia por semana quienes se harán cargo de Tsuna... ocho familias, un niño que aun no se le han guardado sus poderes, pero no me adelantaré, que eso viene un poco más delante de lo que esperaba...

**Katekyo1827R27X27...** Claro que Tsuna estará en una casa por semana... la intriga es... ¿Quiénes cuidarán de Tsuna? Más aún... ¿Cómo lo cuidarán si no son tan normales? La verdad me alegraste mi día cuando me dijiste que anima leer el fic, hasta me regocijo de felicidad... bueno, sinceramente es con todos los comentarios que me llegan, aunque ésta vez llegaron en dos días pues claro que fui feliz =) pero recibí menos que la otra vez =/ ojalá se me animen más gente. Obvio no obligo a nadie y además es mi segundo fic por tanto, debo ser perseverante "Roma no se hizo en un día" ;]

Por cierto... se me perdió **Isis-Ea**, creo que si se me enojó por no ponerle el puntito a su nick name... perdona, pero si le ponía el puntito a tu nombre no me salía tu nombre, se me borraba, =( pido disculpas, aunque bueno, ha de tener sus motivos.

Si ofendí a alguien en alguna respuesta de los comentarios, mis más sinceras disculpas... =)

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡ESO ME ENGORDA DE FELICIDAD!**

**Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en FAVORITOS y ¡COMENTEN! Más COMENTARIOS, más INSPIRACIÓN, pronto ACTUALIZACIÓN...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

**CIAO CIAO**


	8. Ayuda para la Derecha

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**¡JE! Lo sé, me porté mal por haber amenazado que no iba a subir más capítulo x) a decir verdad los seguiré subiendo hasta que pasen dos cosas: 1. Me quede sin imaginación y no pueda seguirle más o 2. Lo termine...**

**Espero que sea por lo segundo ^^**

**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

—Mou~ Que buenos gustos tienes, Uni~ —apremiaba Lussuria viendo la ropa que Uni había comprado para Tsuna.

—Gracias —agradecía la chica.

—Aunque todavía falta el traje para la fiesta —decía Bianqui ayudando a guardar la ropa en unas maletas.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? —preguntaba Dino alarmado.

—La fiesta de cumpleaños de Xanxus —decía Víper acomodando una pañalera.

—Aún falta para su cumpleaños —decía Dino tranquilizándose.

—Es en tres semanas —agregaba Víper.

—¿En tres...? ¡No puede ser, quiere decir que también el cumpleaños de Tsuna caerá mientras es un bebé! —gritaba alterado Dino.

—No te preocupes, Dino, que eso ya lo tenemos cubierto —sonreía Uni terminando de cerrar una de las maletas de su tío Reborn.

—Reborn se llevará una dulce sorpresa —decía soñadoramente Bianqui cerrando otra maleta de Reborn.

—En realidad no me agrada la idea de que Reborn vaya a mi casa... —decía apagado Dino.

—Te divertirás~, solo será por una semana, además ahí estarán tus subordinados~ —decía Lussuria quitado de la pena.

—Bien... de acuerdo... espero que todo salga bien —suspiraba Dino colgándose la pañalera y otras dos maletas.

—¡Jefe! —entraba Romario junto con otros subordinados de los Cavallone —¡Déjenos ayudarle!

—¡Romario! Sí, lleven todo al auto y asegúrense de que Tsuna estará cómodo y coloquen bien el asiento para niños —ordenaba Dino entregándoles todo a sus subordinados.

—En seguida, señor —le obedecían de inmediato.

Lambo miraba desde su habitación, el cómo guardaban las cosas de su jefe en el auto de Cavallone, parecía desanimado de ver que su jefe se iría por varias semanas lejos de la familia Vóngola. Tocaban a la puerta y volteaba a ver desanimado, viendo a I-Pin junto con Fuuta, ambos se veían preocupados por su amigo de la infancia.

—Lambo... ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás desanimado? —preguntaba I-Pin.

—Es que... hace mucho que el joven Vóngola no juega con nosotros y ésta era la única oportunidad que teníamos... —decía Lambo entristecido y viendo aun por la ventana.

Desde ahí, se podía ver cómo Reborn era aventado a la fuerza por Byakuran a la limusina polarizada y Dino entraba con miedo cargando a Tsuna mientras Uni, Enma y tres de los guardianes movían la mano de un lado a otro, Squalo se cruzaba de brazos y Belphegor se ocultaba en unos arbustos. Gokudera no parecía del todo convencido, pero era una forma de proteger al décimo y evitar que alguien le hiciera daño, así podrían decir que se había ido de viaje de negocio o algo y si no lo encontraban sería más creíble... o eso era lo que Yamamoto había dicho.

—Mira Lambo... se ha acordado que cada grupo tendrá a Tsuna-nii cuidando de él por una semana, quiere decir que también tendremos una semana para cuidar de él —trataba de animarlo Fuuta.

—¿De verdad? —sorbía sus mocos Lambo, esas viejas costumbres no se le fueron al lambo adulto.

—¡Así es! —decía I-Pin acercándose a Lambo y lo abrazaba —Tsuna será siempre nuestro Tsuna y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, él siempre nos querrá mucho.

—¡CUIDA A SAWADA AL EXTREMO! —gritaba Ryohei a la limusina que comenzaba a alejarse.

—¡Cállate! ¡Nadie debe saberlo, cabeza de césped! —gritaba Gokudera.

—Calma, calma, debemos tener la confianza de que Tsuna estará bien —trataba de tranquilizarlos Yamamoto —, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es arreglar su hogar para que cuando vuelva se sienta orgulloso de nosotros.

—¡Tienes razón! —gritaba Gokudera —El décimo estará orgulloso de mí cuando vea lo bien arreglada que estará la sede Vóngola para su regreso.

—Significa que harás papeleo~ —decía Byakuran.

—Así es yo... ¿Qué? ¿Pa-papeleo? —preguntaba asustado Gokudera.

—¡VOI! ¡Así es, cuando el jefe no está, quien hace su trabajo es su mano derecha, idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso? —lo reprendía Squalo viendo cómo se alejaba el auto de Dino.

—¡E-eso no importa! ¡Seré la mejor mano derecha que hay en el mundo! —gritaba tratando de animarse.

—Puedo ayudarte —se ofrecía Yamamoto.

—¡No! ¡Yo puedo solo!

—¡Deja que te ayudemos, cabeza de pulpo!

—Ya, ya, si no quiere que le ayudemos, no lo hagamos, de todos modos es mucho trabajo y podemos tener el día libre —sonreía Yamamoto animadamente.

—Cállate y ve por una pluma para que... m-m-me a-ay-ayuden —decía entre dientes Gokudera y sin mirarlos a los ojos —. Pero antes, debes irte tú a la reunión a la que irías. Yamamoto, ve por bolígrafos, sellos y tintas para hacer el trabajo del Décimo...

—Hayato... Tsuna les dejó ésta nota a sus guardianes —se acercaba Enma.

—Una carta del Décimo... —decía Gokudera soñadoramente.

—Déjame leerlo —la agarraba Yamamoto.

'_A mis guardianes:_

_Quiero decirles que tengo la intuición de que me ausentaré un buen rato, sinceramente no quiero dejarles todo mi trabajo y es por eso que en lo que ustedes me buscan en vano por todo el castillo, yo me encuentro en mi despacho junto a Enma, Uni y Byakuran auxiliándome en mis deberes que abarcarían alrededor de un mes aproximadamente, con el motivo de que puedan estar tranquilos. Por cierto, me he prevenido a los accidentes que están ocurriendo... y que probablemente están por ocurrir, así que en mi "ausencia" he dejado a cargo de los cheques que ya he firmado a Irie Shouchi (aquí yo tengo una duda... ¿cuál es su nombre y cuál su apellido?)._

_Sin más por el momento, quiero decirles que estaré bien, volveremos a vernos y traten de llevarse bien en mi ausencia._

_Tengan cuidado. _

—_Tsuna—'_

Tras leerlo en voz alta, Gokudera comenzaba a bufar molesto. ¿Irie encargado de la administración? ¿Por qué ese mecánico si no era la mano derecha del Décimo? Yamamoto doblaba la carta y se la guardaba tranquilamente, mientras veía a los demás con una sonrisa. Byakuran suspiraba y sacaba su bolsita de malvaviscos.

—¿Quieren hacer una fogata?~ —proponía Byakuran agitando la bolsita con malvaviscos.

—¡Nada de fogatas! —le arrebataba la bolsa Gokudera a Byakuran —¡Debemos empezar a arreglar lo que está destruido para cuando el décimo vuelva!

—Calma, Gokudera, solo debemos pedirle dinero a Shouchi —decía Yamamoto rodeando los hombros de Gokudera con un brazo.

—¡Yo iré a esa reunión al extremo! ¡Llevaré a Hana y a Kyoko! —gritaba Ryohei comenzando a caminar a un auto.

—Bueno... mientras él está en esa reunión... Tsuna está ausente, Hibari y Mukuro cada uno por su lado... Lambo encerrado en su cuarto... deberíamos hacerlo ¿No crees? —sonreía Yamamoto insinuándosele a Gokudera.

Gokudera soltaba un grito ahogador, mientras Uni los miraba extrañada. Enma le tapaba los oídos a Uni asombrado de lo que acababa de proponer Yamamoto, Byakuran comenzaba a reír divertido y Squalo parecía decepcionado con los pensamientos de su antiguo alumno.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando, friki pervertido? —gritaba Gokudera completamente rojo de la cara y amenazándolo con un puño frente al rostro de Takeshi.

—Sí, no entiendo por qué te sonrojas, nunca lo hemos hecho y es una excusa perfecta para hacerlo —trataba de animarlo Yamamoto sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Que se te chamusque la lengua por decir ese tipo de cosas! —gritaba completamente rojo Gokudera.

—Bueno, quizá se nos quemen las lenguas por el calor y esas cosas... pero para eso está el agua ¿No crees? —continuaba Yamamoto —Además, puedes hacerlo, Tsuna no está, sino iría a hacerlo con él.

—¿QUÉ? —gritaban todos, salvo Uni quien tenía los oídos tapados por Enma, sorprendiéndose por completo ante la confesión del friki del beisbol y espada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del Décimo a sus espaldas? ¡Estoy seguro que él se negaría! —gritaba colérico Gokudera.

—No lo creo... la otra vez se lo propuse y dijo que estaba bien, pero que tendría que ser en un momento que tuviese libre —decía pensativamente Yamamoto.

—¡NI LOCO! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! —gritaba Gokudera fuera de sí.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas, Hayato? —preguntaba Bianqui usando sus gafas.

—¡ÉSTE PERVERTIDO QUIERE HACERLO CONMIGO! —señalaba Gokudera a Yamamoto.

—¡VOI! ¿Pero porque hacen escándalo? —gritaba Squalo tapándose los oídos —¿Por qué siempre hacen escándalo ustedes?

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —lo apuntaba Gokudera.

—Yamamoto... —lo llamaba Enma un poco preocupado sin dejar de sostener los oídos de Uni —Realmente... ¿A qué te refieres con hacerlo? Tus explicaciones ya me confundieron.

—Bueno, me pareció buena idea lo de Byakuran y creo que nos relajaría un poco hacer una fogata —respondía tranquilamente Yamamoto haciendo voltear a los demás.

—¿Eh? —expresaban extrañados todos.

—Shi, shi, shi, shi el pervertido resultó ser otro —decía Belphegor saliendo de detrás de los arbustos.

—U-un-una f-f-fogata... —tartamudeaba Gokudera aguantando su enojo —¿Y... p-p-por qué n-no lo d-di-dijiste DESDE UN PRINCIPIO IDIOTA? —explotaba finalmente.

—¿Eh? Pues si es de lo único que hemos estado discutiendo —respondía extrañado Yamamoto —¿Tú de qué hablabas?

—D-de... N-n-nada —respondía Gokudera completamente rojo tanto de la pena como del enojo.

—Jajajaja estás tan rojo que pareces el cabello de Enma —reía divertido Yamamoto.

—¡Cállate! —lo reprendía Gokudera jalándolo del brazo mientras se alejaban.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntaba contrariado de repente Yamamoto.

—Mientras los demás hacen la estúpida fogata, debemos ir por Irie a pedirle dinero para todas las reparaciones —respondía entre dientes Gokudera, aun un poco enojado.

Yamamoto sonreía a los demás y se despedía con una mano, mientras que con una mirada amenazadora departe del primero, entendía completamente la petición de hacer una fogata y se marchaban a la zona del bosque donde había sido remodelado exclusivamente para hacer un campamento y todo gracias al Vóngola Décimo... aunque no había contado con que... estarían reunidas muchas personas tanto precavidas, como torpes y que asustaban... tampoco contaba con tener a Squalo, Xanxus, Byakuran, Mukuro y su pandilla, a su padre ni mucho menos a Hibari reunidos todos en un solo punto.

Lejos ya del lugar de donde se encontraban, Reborn suspiraba cabreado esperando que las cosas no empeoraran más de lo que ya estaba. Dino, Romario y todos los subordinados que estaban dentro de la limusina de los Cavallone, estaban apartados del Arcobaleno del Sol, espantados por el aura asesina que emanaba el hombre del fedora. Tsuna parecía divertido y asombrado viendo por la ventana todo el paisaje que iban recorriendo para llegar a la mansión y cuartel general de los Cavallone.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**¿Qué tal eh?** Lamento el susto que le provoqué a un par de todos ustedes x) pero bueno, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS TAN LLENADORES y no se preocupen que no dejaré el cuento más que por fuerza mayor o q simplemente haya finalizado. El punto es que... ¡A RESPONDER COMENTARIOS!

**Yuuna Suichi...** ¿Qué tal te ha parecido? =) que bueno que seas nueva y vero que tú no te creíste esa pequeña bromita que hice jajaja Espero sigas leyendo y cualquier cosilla, duda aclaración, sugerencia, puedes escribirla ^^ ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Hatsuki... **Perdona el susto y no, aunque vuelva a hacer una broma así, dudo que me la vuelvan a creer, pero sí continuaré con la historia, cuento... comic no porque no tiene dibujos XP Espero no dejes de leer, de verdad lamento el susto.

**Adellth... **Sí, a decir verdad también he visto a Reborn de esa manera, aunque claro, pueda que sea muy bueno con su trabajo y en algún momento pasó lo mismo con Dino ¿No? Pero a fin de cuentas, para nosotras es un gran papá... en otras historias un buen amante XP jajaja

**Namiri...** ^^ He aquí una continuación más... ¿Qué te ha parecido? Bien, más... más menos... espero que te haya gustado ;)

**Queen-chiibi...** Yo también quiero Tsuna... y también Reborn... jajaja pues es cosa de esperar quiénes son los próximos en cuidar del pequeño Vóngola , trataré de no dejarlo traumado =S

**Karelys165...** Nuevamente, objetivo cumplido, hacer reír a una persona más... qué lindo un mundo lleno de risas y no de enojos... ya me fui por otro lado jajaja pero espera! Aun falta mucho por recorrer y Tsuna hará muchas... muchas... muchas travesuras y provocará un par de infartos... bueno, no a ese extremo, pero sí ;]

**Katekyo1827R27X27...** Lamento haberte asustado también, soy mala... lo sé... lo lamento... y sí, de hecho tienes razón, y a lo mejor regresando puedan dejar comentarios aunque estaré un poquitín ocupada =S voy mal en arquitectura y ya me atrasé un poco, por lo que ahora debo ponerme al corriente =S, pero la pasión de escribir no me lo quita nadie =) y por lo que noto, estaré dedicando las semanas de Varia y Kokuyo jajaja entre los dedicados andas tú y Yuko_jc ;]

**Anne di Vóngola... **¡NEE-SAN! Mejor regálame un muchacho a mí =) jajaja hasta a mí me dejaste con ganas de dejar comentario haber si me regalabas uno XP y de hecho... sufrirán todos por Reborn y no solo por él, sino por Tsuna... ese es spoiler ¿no? =S jajaja no sé callarme. SALUDOS NEE-SAN nos estamos leyendo. Ciao Ciao.

**Wilanth... **Sí me imaginaba que eras hombre =) jajaja me lo decía mi "intuición" eah... Pues solo queda seguir esperando más capítulos, espero los disfrutes cada uno y descuida, Tsuna no sufrirá, los sufridos serán otros jajaja

**AlexOkami...** siempre que leo tu nombre me intriga más... ¿qué significa? =P está vez, la brujería no sucedió jajaja siento que las amenazas continuarán ^^ más aun porque entraré de nuevo a la universidad (sí, ya estoy grandecita aunque no se me nota... creo) y de Dino... no sé por qué me lo preguntas, aunque debería, si es el primero en cuidar a Tsuna... del assassin's creed déjame terminar el capítulo y escribir otros más, porque ya lo tengo abandonado y sí está padre... espero... ojalá le hayas echado un ojo haber qué tal ;]

**Lexie-chan...** A mí también me gusta Reborn sobreprotector... ojalá fuese así conmigo... cof cof cof... y dame-tsuna... pues tiene 5 añiiiitos, todavía es un bebé así que de vez en cuando será dame... jajaja en realidad trataré de que no sea así x)

**Usagi grecia desu...** ^^ no te preocupes que con o sin comentarios, de alguna u otra menra tengo que descargar mi mente y publicarlo si no me siento llena y sin más imaginación X.x

**Franbel... **Síiiii tú eres de las mías q le encantan esas cosas ^^ espero te sigan gustando más lapsos tiernos de esa manera YAY!

**Pinkus-pyon...** jajaja q crees? Que solo dejaremos pasar unas tres semanas (tiempo de las semanas en q cuidan de Tsuna) para que veas tu semana dedicada, y no solo a ti también a otras fans ¡YAY!

**Anitajunio...** HELLO! Conosco muchas anitas ^^ y una de esas es mi mamá y sabes qué SON GENIALES, espero estes disfrutando el capítulo. Síp, todos son TYL ¿No lo puse? =S perdóname, creí que era un poco obvio x) gracias por esa carta tan conmovedora y divertida, o al menos me divertí recordando todo ello y pues... yo no veía Digimon... así que si leo tu historia =( no le entendería... creo, y creo que tienes razón es Bianchi, pero no le digas a nadie SSSHHHH! Lo corregiré en los cpítulos donde ella sanlga más adelante ;] ¿te parece?

**Pues aquí terminan estos comentarios que me levantaron el ánimo, de nuevo, lamento la bromita, yo no soy de esas que dejan su historia a medias... aunque ya estpy quedando mal con una de Assassin's Creed =S quienes les dé curiosidad, pasen a leerla ;] le entenderán perfectamente sin necesidad de jugar el videojuego o entender la historia, con que sepan que asesinos buenos, templarios malos jajaja**

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en FAVORITOS y ¡COMENTEN! Más COMENTARIOS, más INSPIRACIÓN, pronto ACTUALIZACIÓN...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

**QUE TENGAS BONITA SEMANA**


	9. Pañales y Caballos

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**Pero antes que nada... lamento muchísimo la demora =S acabo de entrar a clases y ya estoy atareada... y eso que no me han dejado tareas =S ahora imaginen cuando sí jajaja pues ojalá que me disculpen... hasta parece que sí cumplo amenaza ¿no? XD pero bueno, yo advertí que no prometía que fuese cada semana, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

**Sorpresas... juegos... diversión, risas y también asco...**

**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

—**HABRÁ UNA PARTE UN TANTO ASQUEROSA Y PARA EL QUE LO OLVIDE, DE TODOS MODOS AHÍ ESTÁ LA ADVERTENCÍA DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**Semana 1... Parte 1**

Dino comenzaba a huir, a correr, a querer desaparecer en ese momento. Para ser más precisos... se suponía que hoy vendrían a recoger a Tsuna, para que el siguiente en turno lo cuidara por la siguiente semana, ahora el problema es éste... Se preguntarán... ¿Por qué Dino huye por su vida? ¿Por Reborn? ¿Por algún visitante inesperado? ¿Por Enzo? ¿Por Tsuna? ¿POR QUÉ?

—¡CORRE! —gritaba Byakuran rebasando a Dino... ambos huyendo.

¿Byakuran también? Bueno, ahora sí esto se ha puesto más extraño, ¿Qué había pasado para que inclusive a aquél que no le tenía miedo a nada (aunque al parecer sí) tuviese que huir tan rápidamente? Es más, ¿Qué hace Byakuran ahí? En realidad había pasado... de todo un poco, pero veamos lo que pasó desde hace una semana, desde el momento de salir de la residencia de los Vóngola.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te ordeno que me dejes ir! —ordenaba enojadamente el asesino mientras era arrastrado por Byakuran.

Exacto, Byakuran era el único que no le temía mucho (no mucho), así que era el único que había logrado amarrar, amordazar, morder (¡Oh! ¡Ahora sé quién mordió a Skull... ¬¬!) Y jalar como puerco al matadero a Reborn, siendo el valiente temerario que arriesgaba su vida para lograr que Reborn entrara a la fuerza al auto... muy a la fuerza, diría que con toda sus fuerzas.

Dino cargaba a Tsuna mostrándole a Enzo, su tortuga-esponja, no permitía que lo babeara, por motivos completamente razonables. Al ver que Reborn estaba dentro de la limusina, tragaba fuertemente saliva viendo que tres de los guardianes estaban afuera del auto empezando a hacer gestos graciosos para que su jefe sonriera, lo mismo Enma y Uni. Se acercaba temeroso a la puerta abierta viendo que extrañamente adentro estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro y solo un destello, que no pronosticaba nada bueno, se asomaba de dentro de la oscuridad que había dentro de la limusina.

—¡Hiiii! —soltaba Tsuna tratando de esconderse entre los brazos de Dino.

—¡Tío Reborn! —lo regañaba Uni —Me lo prometiste... por favor... tú nunca rompes tus promesas a mí.

—Mph... Vámonos de una vez —gruñía Reborn haciendo desaparecer toda esa oscuridad, cruzándose de brazos y mirar a otro lado indignadamente.

Dino finalmente entraba, pero mantenía a Tsuna pegado a él como si fuese algo que lo protegería de la ira del tutor asesino más grande de todo el mundo, tanto del bajo mundo de la mafia, como fuera de las tinieblas de la mafia. Dino sentaba a Tsuna en el asiento para bebés y miraba por la ventana despidiéndose con las manos animadamente hasta finalmente mirar a su alrededor curioso de lo que sucedía.

Llegando finalmente a la mansión de los Cavallone, Reborn salía primero respirando aire, mientras los subordinados de Dino cargaban las maletas y entraban a la mansión, Romario cargaba la pañalera esperando a su jefe, quien cargaba a un Tsuna todavía dormido por el viaje largo que habían hecho hasta llegar ahí.

—Tsuna aún no come —soltaba Reborn vigilando el área.

—Entonces despertará realmente hambriento —sonreía Dino divertido y entraba a la mansión seguido de su antiguo tutor.

—No has cambiado nada del interior —soltaba en forma de burla el nuevamente ahora tutor de Tsuna.

Aclaro de una vez... antes de que se me olvide, Reborn se había declarado que sería nuevamente tutor y no niñero... bueno no iba a admitir que le había prometido a Uni ser niñero, se escuchaba mejor diciendo ser tutor que niñero.

—Así ya es clásico y agradable, Reborn. Romario, prepara la habitación donde permanecerá mi hermanito y otra para Reborn —pedía Dino a su subordinado.

—En seguida, señor —obedecía de inmediato Romario.

Para no alargarnos mucho y prepararlos para el terror que invadía a Byakuran y Dino. Dino abría los ojos despertando de un día largo, era el segundo día que estaría junto a su hermanito, después de tanto tiempo, pero al parecer, Reborn no lo consideraba así y tenía tanto la habilidad como el gusto de querer cambiarle los planes, de principio a fin. Comenzando con trabajo desde que había despertado, sin desayuno y sin ver al bebé Tsuna sí que había sido una tortura para él el primer día que tendría a Tsuna en la mansión, ya era el segundo día en la mañana y entraba al comedor viendo a tutor y alumno desayunando.

—Cómete toda la papilla —lo regañaba Reborn a su nuevamente alumno.

—Quiero ir a jugar —se quejaba Tsuna removiéndose en la periquera y tirando el agua mojándose las manos.

—Que no, termínate la papilla —insistía Reborn sin despegar la mirada del periódico y sorbiendo un poco de su café expreso.

—¡Buenos días! —entraba Dino con una sonrisa —Veo que aun no terminas, hermanito ¿Ya te llenaste?

—Tsuna, vete a jugar si no vas a comer —soltaba Reborn.

—No, quiero pasar tiempo con Dino —pedía Tsuna sorprendiendo a Reborn.

—Ya se armó la gorda(1) —soltaba Dino viendo temeroso la mirada que mostraba el de las patillas rizadas.

—Tsuna... vete a jugar —ordenaba Reborn de manera frívola.

Tsuna refunfuñaba apoyando su cabeza en la mano, cuyo codo estaba sobre la periquera para bebé(2).

—Mira, hermanito —sacaba Dino a Enzo de su bolsillo —¿No es lindo?

A Tsuna le crecían los ojos y le brillaban, claramente estaba maravillado al ver semejante animal semi-acuático frente a sus ojos, lo agarraba con las manos acariciando su grueso, duro y tosco caparazón que protegía a la tortuga.

—¡No, Tsuna! —gritaba Reborn arrebatándole la tortuga y lanzando a Enzo por la ventana.

La pequeña tortuga, de inmediato crecía en el patio más allá, mientras Reborn limpiaba las manos húmedas a Tsuna. Dino notaba la reacción de su antiguo tutor, se extrañaba de verlo tan protector con el pequeño Tsuna, pero le alegraba que en lugar de golpearlo como era costumbre, lo cuidara ¿A caso Reborn había cambiado? Sentía un escalofrío, no solo de pensar en ello, sino en que al pensar en ello Reborn le lanzaba una mirada asesina... había leído el pensamiento.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan...?

—Si dices algo será como un suicidio tu muerte —soltaba el de cabellos azabaches interrumpiéndolo.

—Ok, ok, no he visto nada —levantaba las manos Dino y se acercaba a Tsuna con una cuchara llena de papilla —. Abre la boca, que ahí viene el avioncito.

Tsuna abría la boca comiendo de la papilla con una sonrisa. Reborn suspiraba un tanto enojado y continuaba leyendo el periódico como si nada de ello sucediera, mientras Enzo continuaba haciendo de las suyas en el patio, los subordinados de Dino corrían por todos lados con pistolas de aire para secar a la tortuga-esponja (... tortuga-esponja... Bob esponja... JA! Apenas me di cuenta de eso... comenta si también te diste cuenta ^^... o si ya sabías...). Claro todo el alboroto sucedía afuera, mientras que adentro todo era paz y casi tranquilidad, en cierto modo.

Terminando de desayunar, Tsuna ahora sí obedecía a Reborn y se marchaba a jugar ocultando algo entre sus manos. Dino, por el contrario, al darle de comer a Tsuna no había desayunado y, por tanto, moría de hambre mientras hacía el papeleo, tanto atrasado como el reciente por lo que acababa de suceder a la mansión por culpa de Enzo.

Reborn paseaba por todos lados ignorando a quienes todavía intentaban capturar a Enzo, vaya que esa tortuga había absorbido mucha agua, lo curioso había sido que Tsuna solo se había mojado las manos con agua al derramarla por hacer sus berrinches, buscaba a León, su camaleón, hace un rato que no lo encontraba y lo buscaba tranquilamente porque siempre lo encontraba, a veces aparecía más tarde aunque casi nunca se despegaba de él, no importaba, tarde o temprano aparecería ese camaleón travieso.

Dino suspiraba cansado, enfadado, hastiado, encaprichado... bueno, solo estaba ansioso de querer pasar tiempo con el bebé Tsuna, desde que le había tocado ser el primero en cuidarlo se había emocionado tanto que había planeado TODO lo que podrían hacer durante la semana, pero no contaba con que Enzo creciera e hiciera de las suyas arruinando sus planes.

Tsuna correteaba por los pasillos ocultando algo entre sus manos, de vez en cuando se asomaba en cada esquina y continuaba corriendo hasta una habitación, donde había una ventana, la cual abría viendo todo el jardín y a los subordinados de Dino con pistolas de aire inalámbricas (que padre tecnología) tratando de secar a la enorme tortuga que parecía funcionar un poco... pero Tsuna sonreía divertido, apuntaba a Enzo con el León-pistola de agua y localizaba a su objetivo: Enzo, luego disparaba un chorro de agua haciendo que la tortuga no pudiese encogerse y continuara gigante, paseando por todos lados.

Pensándolo bien... algo trama Tsuna, porque siendo un bebé ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese hacer ese tipo de cosas? La infancia, oh dulce infancia, ni yo recuerdo lo que hacía, solo sé que no era tierna a pesar de mi apariencia que digamos... Perdonen, dejemos de lado eso y continuemos con la historia.

Tsuna reía divertido y corría a otra habitación, al ver que Enzo comenzaba a moverse a otro lugar. Dino escuchaba desde su despacho al pequeño Tsuna reír divertido, deseaba ser él con quien se la pasara divirtiéndose con su hermanito, pero tenía que hacer su deber como jefe, no había más.

Tras un rato, el mojar a Enzo se volvía aburrido, así que entraba y salía de las habitaciones curioseando la mansión, era un niño pequeño así que la curiosidad innata del pequeño Tsunayoshi florería a más no poder con semejante lugar para explorar. Sus enormes ojos miel engrandecían aun más al ver una enorme, hermosa, lujosa y completamente blanca sala de descanso, mirara por donde mirara, tanto el blanco como el dorado, la plata y el vidrio sobresalían en el lugar. Rápidamente corría a su habitación que su hermano mayor le había asignado y comenzaba a remover sus cosas que entre Uni y Byakuran le habían comprado.

Entrada la noche, León regresaba con Reborn, subiendo al fedora y durmiendo, al parecer había tenido un día muy largo, mientras que Reborn se reencontraba con Dino en una intersección de pasillos, éste lucía igualmente cansado por el papeleo y el hecho de que Enzo finalmente se había encogido y dormía plácidamente en la mano de su dueño.

—Buenas noches, Reborn —saludaba Dino —. Al parecer Tsuna se la ha pasado muy bien hoy contigo.

—Tsuna no ha estado conmigo —decía Reborn extrañado.

—¿Ah no? En todo el día lo he escuchado reír y correr de un lado a otro —decía extrañado Dino mientras caminaba junto a Reborn a la enorme cocina.

—Buenas noches, jefe —saludaba Romario en voz baja.

—¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? —preguntaba Dino sentándose junto a su subordinado en la barra.

—El señorito Vóngola calló dormido en cuanto terminó de cenar —señalaba Romario a un Tsuna tiernamente dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Tsuna se veía sonrojado, tenía una mano pegada de la boca y ya babeada, mientras respiraba profundamente dormido, ni siquiera sabían en qué se había metido en todo el día que hasta lo había dejado agotado. Dino bostezaba acercándose a su hermanito y lo cargaba con cuidado de no despertarlo. Tsuna inconscientemente acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de éste para no caerse.

—Creo que alguien se hizo encima —reía nerviosamente Dino viendo suplicantemente a Romario.

—Buenas noches —se marchaba Reborn dejando a Dino solo.

—Yo le muestro su habitación —salía Romario detrás de Reborn.

Ni modo, a cambiar pañales, no debería ser tan difícil... Pero siendo Dino y no teniendo a algún subordinado cerca y el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo cambiar un pañal, bueno ya se imaginarán cómo terminó la habitación de Tsuna.

**ADVERTENCIA:**_**Para los que no son de estómago tan fuerte, pues espero que no vomiten, ni se asqueen o algo por el estilo porque aquí viene la descripción del cambio de pañales, claro, estará punto y aparte en unos 3 párrafos por si son delicados de estómago y desean saltar esa parte **_**(ante la advertencia no hay excusa):**

Dino había colocado a Tsuna sobre una superficie plana para poder cambiarle el pañal, le quitaba los pantalones percibiendo el olor penetrante del pañal, hacía gestos y sonidos de querer vomitar, mientras sus ojos se humedecían y aguantaba el no vomitar, aunque no había problema porque ni había cenado. Regresando con Tsuna aun dormido, Dino comenzaba a quitar el pañal teniendo ahora un casco para evitar el olor asqueroso y penetrante. Sus ojos se desorbitaban ¿Cómo era posible que un niño hiciera del baño en un pañal y luego de esa maneta tan _macabra_?

El estómago de Dino sucumbía y corría a vomitar quitándose el casco ¿Qué vomitaba? Solo podría decirse que terminaba devolviendo la comida del día anterior y un poco de jugo gástrico. Regresaba horrorizado a continuar con la labor de cambiar pañales (más bien guerra contra el pañal), se había comprometido a cuidar de su hermanito, aunque no tenía previsto nada de eso. Suspiraba aguantando la respiración y entraba nuevamente al cuarto usando ésta vez unos enormes guantes y un mandil. Quitaba el pañal sucio y lo lanzaba lejos, siendo Dino sin subordinados, el pañal no llegó lejos, solo quedó pegado al techo. Limpiaba las pompas de Tsuna, quien aun no despertaba ¡Vaya que se había divertido tanto y terminó agotado!

¡Finalmente! ¡Victoria para el Bronco Dino! Terminaba de limpiar al pequeño Tsuna, le ponía talco, crema y demás y finalmente un pañal nuevo, pero... ¿Y los pañales? Miraba alrededor asustado, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los pañales nuevos, revisaba cada cajón, las maletas... Nada, ¿Dónde las habría puesto Reborn? Necesitaba ponerle algo a Tsuna. Se quitaba el casco y los guantes, completamente pensativo e ideando algo para ponerle a Tsuna. No importaba, sonreía victorioso amarrando, poniendo seguros, grapas, clips, etc. Hasta saltar victorioso de su gran idea. Recostaba a Tsuna mirando lo lindo que dormitaba usando una sábana como pañal, hasta que sentía que algo caía sobre su nuca, no era un olor agradable, mucho menos se sentía tan bonito, peor aun cuando parecía escurrir hacia su espalda sintiendo escalofríos por su mal presentimiento al ver que era el pañal sucio...

_**FINAL DE LA PARTE ASQUEROSA ;) DISFRUTEN DE LO DEMÁS Y LAMENTO SI ALGUIEN SALIÓ MAREADO, ASQUEADO Y VOMITADO.**_

Dino abría los ojos sintiendo cosquillas en la cara, estaba cansado, había dormido solo un par de horas quitándose la suciedad bañándose más de cinco veces (sin exagerar... bueno sí, pero solo un poco). Miraba alrededor viendo que Tsuna estaba acostado encima de él, volteaba a un lado. El reloj marcaba las siete y media, los cabellos de Tsuna le hacían cosquillas en la cara, así que se levantaba con cuidado cargando a Tsuna y lo acomodaba en su cama arropándolo y guardando varios plumones en una caja.

Tenía que mandar limpiar el cuarto de Tsuna, pero pronto... Sentía un poco húmedo y frío el estómago, pero igual lo ignoraba, hoy tenía una junta importante con algunas familias aliadas y tenía que estar presentable.

—¡Bronco inútil! —lo llamaba Reborn entrando a la habitación —¡La junta es en diez minutos!

—¿Quince? —preguntaba Dino sorprendido viendo a Reborn recargado en la puerta.

—Dije diez, inútil... es más —sonreía divertido Reborn cruzándose de brazos —, ayer no comiste durante el día, ponte la chaqueta y un poco de colonia y baja a desayunar, te daré un poco de tiempo.

—¿D-de verdad? —preguntaba maravillado Dino.

—Claro... señorita —murmuraba Reborn divertido mientras salía de la habitación.

Dino no parecía entender, así que solo agarraba la chaqueta y ni tiempo de arreglarse el cabello y demás, así que solo agarraba un poco de colonia y se echaba encima el frasco percibiendo una extraña mezcla de olores. Bajaba a la cocina viendo que solo estaba su desayuno y nadie más, comía lo más rápido que podía, pero ese olor no lo dejaba de perseguir, se miraba por todas partes. El olor del pañal sucio que le había caído encima se lo había quitado a la octava bañada, así que no tenía idea de dónde venía ese olor, se alzaba de brazos y entraba a la sala de juntas con una sonrisa.

El primero en reír a todo pulmón había sido Yamamoto, seguido del resto de los demás reunidos, mientras Reborn terminaba de bañar y cambiarle el pañal a Tsuna, luego lo vestía con un overol de mezclilla. Se veía contento al escuchar las risas de los demás y caminaba junto al niño a desayunar ambos animadamente.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**._. jejeje tarde... pero ya he vuelto con un capítulo más... de verdad disculpen, entre que formatee la laptop, entre a clases y aun tengo problemas con los horarios... pues tuve tiempo hasta hoy... y tengo sueño jajaja pero aquí va el capítulo, dejen responder los COMENTARIOS!**

**Lexie-can94... **jajajaja perdona, pero no pude evitar hacer que las cosas fuesen mal con Dino x) y aun lo que nos falta jajaja y bueno, Yamamoto tenía buenas intenciones, los demás... quien sabe...

**Pinkus-pyon... **¿qué te pareció el nuevo cap? ^^ jejeje y sí opino lo mismo, Gokudera ya no tiene una mente tan... pulcra x)

**Adelth...** Doy pena... lo sé... estoy en Arquitectura y no me gusta describir las cosas... =( que vergüenza soy... jejeje pero espero y te hayas divertido ;)

**Anne diVóngola...** ¿Qué pasó nee-san? ¿Todo bien? ¿qué tal chihuahua? Te vas y me dejas =( jajaja espero te ayas divertido ;) o sigas divirtiéndote jijiji

**Cecili-hime... **jejeje Gracias por el elogio... aunque no era para mí sino para Reborn jajaja pues no te me adelantes y tampoco diré acerca de la fiesta de Xanxus ;) porque recuerda que el de Tsuna y Reborn es una semana después que la de éste así que las cosas... se complicarán un poco ;) jajaja

**Mimi51...** Hola =) gracias, gracias, me halagas y me sonrojo =B jajaja espero te haya gustado el capítulo ;) y bueno, eso... es solo la primera parte de la primer semana ^^ y ya Tsuna se la ha complicado jajaja ahora imagina las siguientes ;) DISFRUTA!

**AlexOkami... **Ntp igual yo me desaparecí =S ojalá no me mates...creo que ya te comenté en tus historias x) no me acuerdo jejeje pero de que estas en alertas, lo estás así que ntp porque de que sí leo, sí leo

**Yuko-jc...** jejeje XD que bueno que te gusto y te ha hecho reír ese capítulo, espero que éste igual te agrade ;)

**Katekyo1827R27X27... **Lo sé... pero casi casi que si estaba cumpliendo la amenaza ¿no? Jejeje es que ya entré a clases y es semana de inscripciones o de arreglar materias y toooooooooodo un despapaye... y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos ^^me irá bien... me tiene que ir bien jajaja

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en favoritos y ¡Comenten! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

1( ) En México es una expresión que quiere decir que habrá bronca, pelea o algo por el estilo.

2( ) Es una silla para comer para bebé... así se llama en México... no sé como se llame en otro país, ojalá me digan sería interesante ^^


	10. Un Conejiito Travieso

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**Semana 1... parte 2**

—¡Jefe! —corría Romario y demás subordinados a cubrir a su jefe.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, Romario? —preguntaba un poco alerta Dino sacando su látigo y se palmeaba buscando a Enzo.

—Que presentación tan original —aclamaba Yamamoto sonriendo divertido.

—Shi, shi, shi, shi —reía Belphegor —, ya era hora de que yo, el príncipe, recibiera la visita de un bufón.

—¡Señor Cavallone! No teníamos idea de que nos tenía una broma, perfecto, mis respetos, señor —soltaba otro aliado.

Todos aplaudían extrañando por completo al Bronco Dino, mientras Romario y demás subordinados, se separaban de su jefe, relajados y creyendo que realmente era una broma de su jefe para soltar los nervios y relajarse un rato.

—Romario, quiero hablar contigo un momento —pedía Dino saliendo de la sala de juntas —¿De qué rayos hablan? ¿Cuál broma? No entiendo de lo que hablan.

—¿No sabe de qué broma? Pero entonces ¿Qué le pasó en el rostro? ¿Y por qué ese aroma a... pipi? —preguntaba Romario oliendo a su jefe —¿Tubo pesadillas anoche, jefe y por eso ocultó su... problema de vejiga con colonia?

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —insistía Dino.

—¡Dino! —gritaba Tsuna estirando los brazos mientras Reborn se acercaba al caballo salvaje cargando a su jefe.

—Hola pequeño, veo que Reborn te quitó esa sábana que te puse como pañal —confesaba avergonzado.

—Los pañales están en la pañalera... insensato —lo regañaba Reborn conteniéndose de soltar una grosería frente al niño.

—¿Ah sí? No lo pensé... Pero, Romario —regresaba su plática con su subordinado —¿De qué se ríen todos?

Romario no decía nada, parecía no querer reírse y, cuando abría la boca soltaba una risita y se tapaba la boca inmediatamente. Reborn sonreía divertido con todo ello y Tsuna parecía calmado y tranquilo, pero realmente muy feliz con todo ello.

—Tsuna, enséñale lo que te acabo de comprar —pedía orgullosamente el tutor asesino.

Tsuna se emocionaba y sacaba un espejito con un marco en forma de conejo y se lo mostraba a Dino sonriente.

—¡Mira!

—¡Wow! Que bon... ¡AH! ¿Quién me hizo esto? —gritaba un Dino histérico al verse en el espejo —¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME HA PINTADO LA CARA CON PLUMÓN, MALDITA SEA? ¡Y ES PERMANENTE!

Tsuna parecía asustarse ante la reacción de su hermano mayor y se encogía bajo los brazos de Reborn cubriéndose el rostro en el pecho del mayor comenzando a llorar. Romario lucía pálido, nadie podía sacar de quicio a su jefe, NADIE, pero al verlo de ésa manera, sentía miedo, sudaba frío y tragaba saliva con pesadez. Mientras Reborn parecía tranquilo y lo estaba, el ver a Dino realmente cabreado no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que hacía era cubrir más a Tsuna con sus brazos tratando de que no se cayera de su lugar.

—¡Romario! ¡Pospón la junta, me iré a cambiar! —ordenaba Dino completamente cabreado.

Romario obedecía de inmediato entrando a la sala de juntas y dando la noticia. Yamamoto salía buscando y encontrando a Reborn en la sala de juegos, tratando de consolar a Tsuna, quien lloraba a moco tendido y no importaba lo que hiciera, ni con León transformándose en mil y un formas distintas, lograban calmar a Tsuna.

—Hey, "bebé" —se acercaba Yamamoto —¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está lastimado? —se acercaba preocupado.

—Dino finalmente rompió su paciencia con los niños —soltaba Reborn un poco estresado de no lograr que Tsuna se callara.

—Bueno, creo que esto lo animará un poco más —decía Yamamoto aliviado de que no estuviese herido su jefe y sacaba un anillo doble, donde la imagen de Natsu sobresalía —. Hey, Tsuna... Mira quién ha venido a verte —sonreía viendo a su pequeño jefe.

Tsuna no dejaba de llorar y le ignoraba, realmente parecía dolido su pequeño jefe tras la reacción del caballo salvaje por su obra de arte... (jijiji), así que hacía lo que primero se le ocurría para calmar a su jefecito (no me resistí en ponerlo) y sacaba a Kojirou y a Jirou logrando en parte su objetivo principal, bueno habían llamado la atención del jefe, ahora solo faltaba que dejara de llorar por completo y sonriera, pero con llamar su atención... algo es algo.

—¡Mira, Tsuna! —sonreía Yamamoto acariciando a Kojirou con una mano y enseñándole a su golondrina azul con la otra mano —Ven, acarícialos, Tsuna.

Tsuna sorbía sus mocos y el que sobresalía de la nariz los limpiaba con la manga de su playera, lograba dejar de llorar y vacilaba un poco al acariciar al can, mientras Jirou se posaba en uno de los pequeños hombros del Vóngola Décimo.

—Ahora quiero que tomes el anillo, hay un amigo que tiene ganas de verte —ofrecía Yamamoto el anillo de Tsuna.

Reborn solo se quedaba quieto mirando lo que sucedía, estaba un tanto asombrado de que Yamamoto lograra calmar a su jefe... al literalmente su jefe bebé. Tsuna agarraba el anillo mirándolo con asombro y salía una llama anaranjada asustándolo.

—Hiiiii —gritaba Tsuna soltando el anillo y ocultándose tras las piernas de Reborn.

—Jajajaja no temas, Tsuna, es solo un amigo tuyo, se llama Natsu, pero lo llamas Nuts —veía Yamamoto al pequeño león, que a lo igual que su dueño, tenía miedo y lo cargaba.

—Ven acá —cargaba Reborn a Tsuna y lo acercaba al leoncito acariciándolo él primero —. Ves, no pasa nada.

Reborn acariciaba a Nuts viendo a que Tsuna le tomara confianza y vacilando (mucho), estiraba su mano agarrando confianza lentamente, hasta que Nuts cortaba la distancia acariciando con su pelaje de llamas la mano de su dueño, provocándole una sonrisa y cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

—Con razón Tsuna siente más afecto por ti —soltaba Yamamoto viendo al adulto que como reacción, ocultaba su rostro bajo la sombra del fedora.

—Ni una palabra a nadie —soltaba de manera amenazante y bajaba a Tsuna —. Vete a jugar con los animales.

Nuts saltaba de los brazos de Yamamoto y corría a un lado de Tsuna. Tsuna también corría saliendo de la sala, detrás de éste iban tanto Kojirou, Jirou y León, como Enzo, quien aparecía siendo cargado por León convertido en helicóptero. Nuts veía la oportunidad y pasaba debajo de su dueño cargándolo. Tsuna se asombraba un poco, pero terminaba por divertirse.

Dino salía de bañarse viendo en el cesto de la ropa sucia la sábana que le había puesto de pañal a Tsuna, estaba mojada, al parecer Tsuna se había asustado anoche y había corrido a dormir con él... teniendo un accidente. Eso explicaba el olor, pero no que estuviese pintado de la cara con plumones. Se daba un golpe con la palma extendida en la frente, no había entendido el por qué Tsuna traía sus plumones regados por toda la cama y el por qué había llorado al enojarse por semejante barbarie a su hermoso rostro, pero finalmente lograba encajar las piezas sintiéndose arrepentido.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Hermanito! —gritaba Dino buscando al bebé Vóngola.

—¡Hey, Dino! —llegaba Yamamoto con una sonrisa —Ya estás de humor.

—A decir verdad estoy buscando a Tsuna para disculparme —decía avergonzado Dino.

—Jajajaja Salió a jugar con Kojirou, Jirou, Natsu, León y Enzo —respondía como si fuese normal.

Tsuna correteaba nuevamente de un lado a otro con León-pistola de agua en mano, mientras Nuts le acompañaba. Los tres comenzaban a jugar contra Kojirou, Jirou y Enzo a los espías, claro, solo al pequeño Vóngola se le había ocurrido (obviamente), corrían persiguiéndose unos con otros, cuando el equipo azul: Kojirou, Jirou y Enzo, lo encontraba, Jirou era quien les lanzaba agua al equipo naranja: Tsuna, Nuts y León. Y viceversa, aunque ésta vez la mansión corría con suerte ya que a Enzo no le había tocado ni una gota de agua.

—Shhhh —pedía Tsuna viendo al cachorro de león —, debemos mojar a Enzo.

Corría nuevamente hasta que tropezaba y soltaba a León, convirtiéndose nuevamente en camaleón.

—Tch... —se escuchaba que alguien chasqueaba la lengua.

Tsuna, con los ojos cristalinos y lágrimas amenazando con caer, miraba quién estaba frente a él viendo a Reborn cargarlo y viendo la herida que se había hecho en una rodilla.

—Con que eras tú el que provocaba que Enzo no dejara de crecer. Tch. Vamos a curarte y estás castigado, así que mañana no saldrás de tu cuarto —sentenciaba Reborn seriamente.

Nuts se encogía temeroso al ver a Reborn, mientras León subía al fedora del asesino. Reborn agarraba del pellejo al lencito y se lo entregaba a Tsuna, quien parecía lloriquear por el regaño y el golpe que se había hecho en la rodilla. Al día siguiente no había pasado nada entretenido, Dino aun no había logrado disculparse con su hermanito, quien seguramente estaba muerto del aburrimiento por el castigo impuesto por Reborn.

Pero en realidad Tsuna estaba jugando dentro de la habitación (por cierto, es una ENORME habitación). Nuts le acompañaba junto a Kojirou, Jirou y León. Reborn tenía custodiando a Enzo, no quería que hubiese más problemas, aunque comenzaba a aburrirse y sabrá quién iría a recogerlos, no sabía a quién le tocaba cuidar del niño Vóngola, pero faltaba ya solo cuatro días más. Reborn sonreía viendo a Enzo, algo se le iba a ocurrir para des-aburrirse, ah no, lo puse mal, más bien, ALGO SE LE ACABABA DE OCURRIR PARA DIVERTIRSE.

Durante el quinto día, Tsuna continuaba castigado, pero ésta vez podía ir a la sala... donde normalmente Dino se relajaba, ya que era un lugar... blanco, impecable, sin mancha alguna y digno de estar en el cielo. Tsuna pasaba marchando con los demás animales detrás de él y cargando con una mano su maletita con colores, plumones y demás dispuesto a ir a jugar a esa sala que había descubierto el segundo día. Dino finalmente se desocupaba en la noche y veía a Tsuna dormido en el comedor, miraba a un lado y luego a otro, se acercaba despacio y olfateaba al bebé por si... tenía que cambiarlo.

—Ya lo cambié —soltaba una voz frívolamente.

—¡R-Reborn! —gritaba asombrado Dino —G-gr-gracias.

—Nada de gracias, en dos días nos vamos, hazte tú cargo que yo solo estoy para supervisar —le reprochaba Reborn.

Dino cargaba al bebé de Tsuna y lo llevaba a la habitación, se veía tierno y sonrojado, lo recostaba y lo arropaba, viendo cómo Nuts estaba igualmente dormido a un lado de su amo. Inconscientemente Tsuna abrazaba a Nuts. Dino suspiraba y dormía en su cama, pensaba en que había desperdiciado su semana, quería recuperar el tiempo durante los tres días que quedaban. Reborn comenzaba a hacer una ronda nocturna especial, se movía sigilosamente cargando a Enzo, estaba aburrido, así que tenía que hacer algo para quitarse el aburrimiento y mientras todos dormían, salvo algunos guardias que evitaba para poder cumplir su objetivo, él preparaba todo para su patio de recreo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**En lo personal... me aburrió éste capítulo... pero bueno, el que sigue se pondrá muy bueno y genial, porque ahí es cuando Reborn mete mano y ya saben que nada bueno sale de esto y todavía falta el por qué huían Dino y Byakuran ^^**

**¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA! Ustedes saben, la escuela y en octubre estará peor acá en México, más especial en Guanajuato, se celebra lo que se llama Cervantino... =D ... y no estaré muy apegada a la computadora... ya saben... fiesta... pachanga... jejeje pero aquí les dejo el capítulo ;)**

**CASI LLEGABA A LOS 80 COMENTARIOS! =( ojalá llegue a los 90 esta vez x) así hasta les dejo doble capítulo nuevo ;) ¿aceptan el reto? Se aceptan dobles mensajes jajaja xD**

**¡REVIEWS!...**

**Lexie-chan94... **lamento la demora espero te haya gustado el capítulo ;) cuéntame ¿qué te pareció el capítulo?

**Franbel...** He aquí tu respuesta con lo de haber pintado la cara de Dino =) espero te haya gustado el capítulo me demore mucho... lo sé... pero a que valió la pena la espera ¿o no?

**AlexOkami...** HEY YOU! =) no te preocupes que ya te habrás dado cuenta que yo tampoco tengo taaaanto tiempo como para actualizar en cada semana =/

**Anne di vongola...** qué pues nii-san minimo me trajiste algo? Jajaja no te creas, que buena onda de que te la pasaste cool por allá, no conozco chihuahua... y del pañal pues... fue solo advertencia por si las dudas jajaja haber si mejor amenazas para llegar a los 90 comentarios y dejarles doble capítulo ;) ¿Te parece?

**Pinkus-pyon...** ¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? =D A que te agrada más de lo que a mí me agradó x) lamento muchísimo la demora, pero tú sabes que la escuela y eso... jijiji

**Kurushii Ochikomu...** Pues por el momento es comedia (si te agrada ¿verdad?) y del romance ;) sigue leyendo y verás que tal jaja sí tengo planeado un poco de romance, aunque tal vez sea para un final muy jugoso ;D

**Yuko-jc...** jejeje pues es que esa parte me inspire viendo videos de papás intentando cambiar pañales a los bebés y dije aaahhh bueno, como a los hombres no les gusta mejor que huyan y dejen al inexperto e inútil Dino cambiar pañales jajaja

**Maquel...** creo que no lo describí tan asqueroso como yo creí... deja lo cambio naaaahhh así estpa bien, porque luego me culpan de males de estómagos... =S ... ¿A poco tus papás te castigan? A mí nunca me han castigado... y eso que no soy un angelito jijiji que padres tan cool tengo xD Pero mejor pórtese bien ;)

**Katekyo1827R27X27... **jajaja espera un capítulo más y sabrás por qué corren y sí tenía planeado un Tsuna asi tierno ysumiso... pero luego no le hallé la gracia y lo preferí así travieso jajaja y pues con lo de Tsuna y León... pues es cosa de niños, todo niño es curioso y descubre muchas cosas así que así es como Tsuna supo que León se transformaba... y porque León se transformaba en su presencia jajaja fue lo único que se me ocurre x)

**Algo más iba a decir... bueno, a escribir... ehm... no, creo que no se me ocurre nada más que... ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en favoritos y ¡Comenten! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

**Si alguien es de México y tiene chance de venir a Guanajuato capital al cervantino ahí me avisa para que le dé hospedaje ;) eah! SALUDOS!**


	11. Patio de Recreo al Estilo Vongola

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**Muchas gracias a ****Lexie-chan94** por darme una maravillosa idea para el título de éste capítulo (Un aplauso). Muchas gracias y espero disfrute de la lectura ;)  


**ADVERTENCIAS: (Es lo mismo que en todos los capítulos si gustan saltarlo... adelante)**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías, pero sí violencia cómica (espero).**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis "(...)" son comentarios míos y que tratan de darle un tono cómico a la historia... aunque a veces no funcione y creo que de eso ya se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**Nuevamente aviso que no sé japonés, pero muchísimas gracias a las(los) que se ofrecieron a aclararme mis dudas ¡Gracias! Y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta ;)**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**Semana 1... parte 3**

—¡Tsuna! ¡Hermanito! —corría Dino en pijama en búsqueda del bebé.

Se había levantado muy temprano para comenzar bien su día, no quería perder el tiempo en cambiarse, bañarse y demás, así que corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, porque no lo había encontrado en su habitación. Reborn bebía de su café tranquilamente como todas las mañanas, también leía el periódico, lo único nuevo o faltante era León, últimamente León desaparecía, Tsuna tampoco estaba en la periquera, pero su comida sí estaba.

Era el último día... ¿Qué pasó en los días anteriores? Bueno, no hay mucho qué decir, solo que Dino libraba batallas contra los pañales, buscaba a Enzo por las lluvias otoñales, realizaba papeleos de todo tipo y tenía aquella junta que había pospuesto. Sí, vaya semanita la de Dino...

—¡Buenos días, Reborn! ¿Y Tsuna?

—Dormido en mi cama —respondía tranquilamente el asesino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste pervertido?

—Tuvo una pesadilla, inútil. Y te dije que lo cuidaras.

Reborn continuaba tranquilo, pero Dino se asustaba completamente, esa manera de decir las cosas y de recordárselas no era nada bueno... nada bueno. Dino sonreía nerviosamente y salía del comedor directo a la habitación donde Reborn se estaba quedando, mientras que éste sonreía divertido y daba vuelta a la página del periódico. Al entrar, Dino veía a Tsuna dormido... en una posición tan chistosa que si no fuese un bebé ya se hubiese atacado de la risa, estaba dormido boca abajo, con la cara volteando a la puerta y chupándose un dedo, mientras que sus pompis estaban alzadas... lo más gracioso fue cuando soltó un gas (es gracioso para mí... porque eso le pasó a un conocido mío que me ataqué de la risa y tuve que huir por mi vida... pero esa es otra historia).

—Tsuna —lo zarandeaba delicadamente tratando de despertarlo.

Tsuna se movía soltando una patada atinando a la parte baja de Dino, quien se cubría y caía revolcándose del dolor, mientras Tsuna continuaba dormido en otra posición y escurriendo baba. Tras recuperarse, Dino trataba de despertar al bebé Tsuna, con una de esas cosas que usan algunos jugadores para cubrirse la entrepierna y que no les duela (ni idea de cómo se llame eso), haciéndole cosquillas, naturalmente Tsuna reía entre sueños y lanzaba patadas dándole de lleno en la cara.

Dino se acercaba al baby Vóngola (suena chido así... no sé por qué se me ocurrió hasta ahora) con... esa cosa en la entre pierna, un tapón de papel en la nariz tapándole la hemorragia, un casco, por si las dudas.

—Tsuna, hermanito, vamos a desayunar —canturreaba Dino sonriendo.

Tsuna daba señales de querer despertar, pero fruncía el ceño y de pronto la relajaba con placer. Dino percibía un olor... un olor oloroso... un oloroso olor oloroso... un olor olorosamente oloroso... Bueno, se entiende. Acercaba su nariz donde el pañal y se alejaba corriendo a prepararse para cambiarle el pañal al baby Vóngola, claro ya tenía todo listo por si tenía que volver a cambiarle el pañal y evitar... nuevamente un acontecimiento como la primera vez.

Nuts abría los ojos buscando a Tsuna desesperado, no se había dado cuenta de que Tsuna estaba siendo cambiado de pañales por Dino, así que como buen (y lindo, tierno, adorable, chulo, coqueto gatito..) león del cielo, comenzaba a buscar a su amo desesperadamente. Tsuna despertaba viendo por todas partes, le sonaba la panza de hambre y notaba que estaba en un lugar alto y se espantaba.

—Hiiii —gritaba queriendo bajarse.

—No, no, no, Tsuna, soy yo... tu hermano mayor —lo tranquilizaba Dino abrazándolo para evitar que se cayera.

—¿Hermano... ya no estás enojado? —preguntaba Tsuna temeroso.

—Pero claro que no, de hecho me pareció divertido... después de unas horas... pero vamos a desayunar, acabo de escuchar que te sonaba la pancita.

Dino le había cosquillas con una mano mientras lo cargaba con otra y Tsuna reía divertido tratando de cubrirse en vano la panza. En el comedor ya tenían listo el desayuno para ambos, Reborn ya no estaba, pero Romario sí y le acomodaba la silla tanto a su jefe como la periquera del baby Vóngola Décimo. Natsu corría rugiendo (... o lo que hagan los cachorros de león, pero lo dejaré en rugir) en señal de llamar a su baby amo, corría hasta chocar contra León convertido en carrito de control remoto.

Natsu maullaba (creo) hablando con León, ambos poniéndose de acuerdo en buscar al baby Vóngola Décimo.

Tsuna reía divertido mientras Dino le daba de desayunar, pero también al mismo tiempo desayunaba, se sentía feliz de por fin tener un tiempo para su hermanito, sin tener a nadie quien los molestara, claro que Romario estaba con ellos tanto por protección de su jefe como para hacer lo que se le ofreciera a su jefe.

Finalmente a Dino se le hacía su día, comenzaba a divertirse con Tsuna en grandes ratos, mientras Natsu, preocupado por su pequeño amo que no lo encontraba desde la mañana, corría por toda la mansión aruñando, gruñendo y hasta rugiendo enojado con ayuda de León, Kojirou y Jirou (eso sí, olvidé mencionar que Yamamoto decidió dejar que ambos cuidaran de su pequeño jefe al saber que Dino estaba un tanto enojado en ese momento con Tsuna... qué lindo ¿No? Protegiendo a su jefe a distancia), no obstante, León percibía un brillo, proveniente de los ojos de su amo desde una larga distancia, entonces cambiaba de forma desviándose del resto de los animales.

Reborn no parecía alterado por nada, solo miraba las noticias en la televisión, era solo cuestión de tiempo y tanto tiempo como clima estaban a su favor. Claro, un asesino debe tener previsto cualquier cosa. Dino salía al jardín junto a Tsuna y Romario, a pesar de que parecía que empezaría a llover, eso no era impedimento alguno para que Dino y Tsuna se divirtieran un rato, inclusive Romario traía el botiquín por si las dudas.

—Mira, Tsuna, te traje un juego de té —le mostraba Dino.

—Ehm... jefe... ¿No es de muy niña ese juego de té? —preguntaba Romario.

—... —Dino lanzaba el juego de té y le mostraba unas pistolas de agua —Te traje una pistola de agua, hermanito, éste sí es de niños.

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde está Enzo? —saltaba emocionado Tsuna agarrando la pistola de agua comenzando a lanzar agua por todas partes.

—¡Enzo! —gritaban al unísono Dino y Romario comenzando a buscar a Enzo por todo el jardín a pesar de que Tsuna disparara agua a todas direcciones —¡Enzo~! ¡Enzo~! —canturreaban mientras lo buscaban.

—¡Conejito! —veía Tsuna a León convertido en conejo (se ha de ver extraño un conejo verde...) y saltaba en dirección a la cocina.

El baby Vóngola décimo, soltaba la pistola de agua y corría tras el conejo verde (así como Alicia, pero en lugar de ir tras el conejo blanco, va tras el conejo verde ¿Raro no creen?). Reborn atrapaba a Tsuna viendo lo mojado que se encontraba por andar disparando agua por todas partes, gruñía un poco, pero luego sonreía al sentir cómo Tsuna se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Romario y Dino continuaban buscando a Enzo, claro, también el resto de la familia Cavallone, pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte desesperándose un poco, tenían que encontrarlo, estaba por llover y Dino no quería hacer más papeleo de ese tipo...

—Bien, quédate ahí —pedía Reborn dejando a Tsuna, ya cambiado, en la alfombra de la sala... que era blanca (la recuerdan), miraba alrededor y sonreía divertido —. Iré a preparar las cosas, nos vamos en unas horas.

—¿A dónde? —preguntaba Tsuna entusiasmado.

—A divertirnos... jefe —reía Reborn saliendo de la habitación y dejando a un Tsuna disfrazado de dinosaurio (Sí... como dinosaurio... no como el morado, sino verde, como un t-rex de caricatura... ^^).

Tsuna se levantaba y veía su reflejo en uno de los platos de plata... claro, uno que aun no estaba pintado o que no tenía una obra maestra de él mismo, veía el disfraz y sonreía comenzando a hacer caras, gestos y gruñidos como si fuese un dinosaurio real... creo. Natsu escuchaba esos gruñidos y volteaba a ver a Kojirou y Jirou gruñéndoles algo (perdonen... no sé gruñir ni rugir... así que ni idea de qué les dijo...), los tres corrían... más bien, dos de ellos corrían y el otro volaba directo a una puerta, lograban abrirla (ni idea de cómo, pero lo lograron) viendo a su Tsuna tirado en el suelo coloreando sobre el tapete blanco y pulcro, con unos plumones permanentes (sí, lo sé... soy mala con Dino... pobrecito y lo que le espera).

—¡Hermanito~! —lo llamaba Dino, ya tenía a suficientes subordinados para buscar a Enzo, así que era hora de buscar a su hermanito... nuevamente... —¡Hermanito!

Tsuna reía divertido, mientras continuaba dibujando a Natsu en la alfombra... ya para nada blanca. Claro, ya no era blanca por los garabatos, figuras abstractas, coloridos colores hasta manchas tanto de tierra, como de lodo, baba y demás... ya no era un lugar de relajación que digamos... Dino escuchaba las risas de su hermanito y sonreía al saber que se estaba divirtiendo, pero algo no le estaba agradando, las risas se escuchaban provenir de su habitación especial (¡UPS!), sentía hiperventilar un poco, pero si solo eran manchas de pisadas en la alfombra sería algo fácil de quitar, así que respiraba profundamente antes de girar la perilla y ver el interior... hecho... un desastre...

Reborn terminaba de acomodar las cosas y las dejaba junto a la puerta de entrada. Hablando de la puerta de entrada, se escuchaba que llamaba tocando el timbre unas tres veces, luego se abría apareciendo una melena blanca, pegada a la cabeza de Byakuran, quien llevaba una sonrisa divertida. Volteaba a ver a un lado de la puerta viendo a Reborn con todas las maletas ya listas.

—Mmmm~ algo me da mala pinta por aquí —deducía Byakuran sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?! —se escuchaba gritar desde donde se encontraban a Dino.

De pronto, Tsuna comenzaba a llorar. Byakuran suspiraba derrotado y entraba a la gran mansión subiendo por las escaleras, dispuesto a calmar al bronco Dino y a llevarse al baby Vóngola. Dino se jalaba los cabellos, histérico, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos... gritaba como loco, mientras veía lamentándose por las cosas que había en la habitación, mientras Tsuna comenzaba a llorar asustado. Natsu veía a su pequeño amo llorar... no iba a permitir que lo hicieran llorar. Kojirou, Jirou, León y el ahora nada desaparecido de Enzo comenzaban a acercarse a Dino para... "Morderlo hasta la muerte" por haber hecho llorar al pequeño niño dinosaurio...

—¡Tsuna...! ¿Qué... qué has...? No, no, por favor, no llores... es mi culpa por haber... No puede ser... —se mordía los labios Dino viendo alrededor con espanto y desesperación, ya que Tsuna igualmente estaba llorando desconsoladoramente.

—Dino~ —entraba Byakuran con una sonrisa y luego cambiaba su expresión a una de asombro —con que por eso gritabas... ¿No es una decoración estupenda~? ¿Y qué hacen los animales?

—¡Enzo! —gritaba Dino l ver a su tortuga —Con que aquí estabas... yo...

Dino sentía el extraño aura que emanaban los animales, estaban en posición para atacar y Nuts para defender a su pequeño amo. Byakuran sentía un escalofrío y sacaba su bolsa de bombones, intentaba darle al baby Vóngola, pero Nuts le aruñaba la bolsa gruñendo peligrosamente. Kojirou empezaba a ladrar haciendo retroceder a ambos hombres,, completamente nerviosos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es mi deber controlarlos —soltaba Dino sacando su látigo decididamente.

Como ya saben... Dino es un experto con el látigo... pero solo cuando sus subordinados están cerca... o mínimo que los pueda ver... pero como aun no saben que Enzo está ahí con ellos y continúan buscándolo... Pobrecillo. Dino soltaba un latigazo con el fin de solo espantar a los animales, pero por desgracia suya... le había soltado el golpe a Tsuna en sus pompis... ¿Cómo? Es Dino inútil, le atinó a las pequeñas pompis del baby Vóngola Décimo, provocando así, la furia incontenible de los animales.

—¡Reborn! —lloriqueaba Tsuna.

Tsuna salía corriendo de la habitación hasta sentir que unos brazos lo alzaban cuidadosamente. Reborn le colocaba la capucha de cabeza de dinosaurio del trajecito que tenía, en cierto modo sentía culpa por no haber logrado detener el golpe a Tsuna departe de su antigua alumno-Dino-inútil, pero para eso había planeado todo y los animales... se encargarían de todo.

Reborn bajaba las escaleras, estaba afuera de habitación en un dos por tres al escuchar el golpe del latigazo e iba directo a proteger (que lindo ¿no?... ¿no?... Bueno...) a su nuevamente alumno-tierno, quiero decir, a su alumno-inútil. Recogía las maletas como podía y abría la puerta de la entrada principal viendo a Deisy e Irie esperando junto a un auto polarizado.

—Byakuran manda avisar que nos lleves a su guarida, que él nos alcanzará más tarde —anunciaba Reborn.

—De acuerdo —se acercaba Irie ayudando a Reborn a cargar las maletas y guardarlas en la cajuela.

—¿Tú a qué vienes? ¿No deberías terminar de armar la bazuca? —preguntaba Reborn, siendo tapado con una sombrilla por parte de un subordinado de Deisy, ya estaba lloviendo.

—Vengo a entregar un recado por parte del jefe... de ésta época —respondía Irie viendo al baby Vóngola aun llorar y sacaba una paletita de fresa —. Toma, pequeñín, te la manda Spanner como una disculpa por tu condición. Reborn... —lo llamaba Irie apartándolo de Deisy y hablándole en voz tan baja que Reborn hizo un esfuerzo por escucharle —. Antes de venir, Byakuran me pidió que sus subordinados no supieran acerca de Tsuna, así que el único que sabe de la familia Gesso es Byakuran...

Dino comenzaba a huir, a correr, a querer desaparecer en ese momento. Así es... he ahí el motivo por el que Dino Cavallone huía por su vida, claro, tenía que ver el hecho de que Reborn lo había planeado, bueno, por mí no hay problema que le haya jugado esa broma, ¡Es Reborn! Bueno, en fin, estaba aburrido y esa era su manera de divertirse... ¡Genial!...

—¡CORRE! —gritaba Byakuran rebasando a Dino... ambos huyendo.

Sí, así es, Byakuran igualmente huía por su vida, Kojirou, Jirou, León (convertido en dinosaurio), Enzo (creciendo cada vez más porque ya estaba lloviendo y por donde pasaban había ventanas abiertas que no podían cerrarse (cortesía de Reborn), la lluvia entraba por las ventanas e inclusive había goteras (cortesía de Reborn... también). Natsu salía satisfecho de la mansión, claro, como buen león líder, había dejado que los demás atacaran, mientras salía corriendo a reencontrarse con su amo, quien había dejado de llorar mientras jugueteaba con un conejo de peluche de Deisy y comiéndose su paletita de fresa.

—¿Qué sucede allá dentro? —preguntaba Deisy temeroso.

—Vámonos... —siseaba Reborn de manera amenazadora ya dentro del auto cuidando de Tsuna.

—D-de a-acuerdo —decía Deisy entrando al auto.

Natsu saltaba entrando por la ventanilla abierta usando un collar verde. Reborn daba un último vistazo y sonreía al ver salir humo más allá y a Enzo... destruyendo la mansión Cavallone. Irie suspiraba mientras agarraba otra sombrilla y se acercaba no muy decidido a la mansión Cavallone, miraba la carta viendo la letra de Tsunayoshi de ésa época, claro, lo había preparado todo el Vóngola Décimo, tanto así que había previsto todo a lujo de detalle los eventos que estaban pasando y traía el cheque para las reparaciones a la mansión Cavallone, él era el encargado de entregarlo, ya estaba firmado por el décimo que por ello había estado tan ocupado durante toda la semana y la mañana en que se había convertido en el bebé que era ahora.

—¡Es tan lindo! —soltaba Bluebell abrazando al pequeño Tsuna... pero aun no sabe que es Tsuna... pero él ahora estaba disfrazado de... ¿Qué les parece? ¿Estrella de mar... pulpo... de pez...? ¡Ya sé! Lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo ;)

Se aceptan sugerencias. Mientras tanto... dejemos que Dino, Byakuran y ahora también Irie se entretengan un poco huyendo de los animales. ¡Oh... qué buena historia! Pero es solo la semana uno ;]

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**¡LO LAMENTO DE VERDAD! Lamento muchísimo la demora, sinceramente... fue mi culpa, solo a mí se me ocurre andar jugando con los programas de la computadora y terminar por borrar el office... =S pero ya un amigo me hizo el favor... aunque se demoró bastante ¬¬ En Fin, espero acepten mis disculpas.**

**Por cierto... no llegué a los 90... D= ... pero eso no significa que no pueda llegar a los 100! Y sino... pues mínimo 95 ¿no? Ojalá si me lluevan muchos, muchos comentarios! Y hablando de eso:...**

**haqueval Di Vongola...** espero te haya gustado también éste capítulo y si me ha encantado el Tsuna que he descrito aquí y espero les guste luego una sorpresilla que tengo para los fans ;)

**mirajane**... De hecho sí me gustaría actualizar cada semana, pero entre la escuela... y que me gusta andar jugando con los programas de mi computadora pues como que a veces no se puede. Espero te encanté tanto éste capítulo como el siguiente

**sumireko...**no es que Reborn sea amable con Tsuna... sino que en verdad lo quiere y bueno... no puedo decir más o estaré contando la historia. A los guardianes de Tsuna... espérame tantito que apenas van para la segunda semana ;)

**pinkus-pyon...** ¿Qué tal te pareció el capítulo? ¿Bien... mal... mas menos?

**AlexOkami... **Creo que si pondré a un Tsuna más tierno e indefenso... pero será poco a poco, porque es como... el origen de su ternura o su lado "inútil" digamos, espero éste capítulo compense al anterior.

**anne di vongola** Ah! No pues obvio sí que no te dejarán venir a visitarme hasta acá... Pero si quieres echarle una ojeada ponle en google: CERVANTINO y ahí saldrá una página de ésta festividad y hasta puedes ver algunos shows en vivo desde esa página ;)

**Katekyo1827R27X27...** Espero que éste capítulo sí haya sido más... divertido y agradable, más aun que ahora Reborn metió mano al asunto... y pues así como anteriormente comenté, el chiste es que por algo es que Reborn se comporta de esa manera, pronto lo sabrán ;)

**Lexie-chan94...** Pues ya le bajaré al Tsuna travieso y lograré que deje de usar pañales porque ya está grandecito para ello. Espero te haya gustado el "Patio de recreo al estilo Vongola"

**deikara-deidara-desuka-desu...** Espero igual te hayas divertido con éste capítulo, lamento la demora, pero ahora saber que no deserté, sino que estaba teniendo problemas técnicos

**yuko-jc... **Cumplido! A qué quedo chula la habitación... aunque ya no la describí del todo bien... lamento la demora y espero el capítulo lo haya compensado ;)

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHÍSIMO EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO (no prometo nada), PERO OJALÁ LLEGUE A LOS 100 PARA SUBIRLES CAPÍTULO DOBLE... Y SI LLEGA A LOS 95 SERÁ CAPÍTULO LARGO ¿LES PARECE?**

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en favoritos y ¡Comenten! Más comentarios, más inspiración, pronto actualización...**

**CIAO CIAO**


	12. Gattino, el hijo de Reborn

**ADVERTENCIAS: —KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Uhm... posibles groserías y violencia cómica.**

—**Aquí existen solo 5 coronas fúnebres... así les seguiré llamando...solo que Ghost en éste caso no existirá**

—**Los arcobaleno estan sin la maldición, adultos, claro se dieron cuanta anteriormente.**

—**Un extra, fue mi cumple y por eso hasta ahora pude actulizar jeje perdonen la demora.**

—**NO TENGO OFFICE así que si hay errores lo lamento, llevaré a reparar mi compu así que me demoraré mucho más en actualizar... lo lamento.**

—**No pude alargarla más, así que les debo un capítulo largo.**

**¡2 vs 1 gana el disfraz de estrellita de mar, pero claro que también pondré el disfraz de tigre ;) GRACIAS POR SUS SUGERENCIAS!**

**¡SORPRESA AL FINAL DEL CApÏTULO! Lo que muchos me habían pedido es un mini mini mini vistazo de nuestro Tsuna ;)**

**¡A DISFRUTAR DE LA LECTURA SE HA DICHO!**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Semana 2... Parte 1**

—¿Quién es el bebé, Reborn? —preguntaba Bluebell viendo por debajo de la capucha en forma de cabeza de dinosaurio (es más así cómo... un casco... pero es capucha... ¿Sí se entiende?... =S...)

Las 5 coronas fúnebres (Ya lo puse en las advertencias...) estaban en la puerta de la entrada. Deisy cargando las maletas tanto de Reborn como del niño que traía en brazos. Bluebell estaba de terca por saber qué hacía el mejor y más grandioso, guapo, inteligente y sexy (*¬*) asesino a sueldo, con un niño en brazos. Kikyo, Zakuro y Torikabuto se miraban extrañados, aun no entendía el por qué Byakuran les había pedido darle asilo a dos personas por una semana, no tenían en cuenta de que se tratara de Reborn y un niño, que por el aspecto que comenzaba a tener Reborn en su rostro, parecía que el niño... se había hecho encima.

Mientras Reborn comenzaba a acomodarse en la gran mansión de la familia Gesso, bañándose, arreglándose y demás, Kikyo y Zakuro esperaban a su jefe, para alguna explicación acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Torikabuto preparaba la comida (Sí, preparaba la comida... pobrecito, tenía que ponerlo a hacer algo y fue el único empleo en el que pude ponerle...) para los recién llegados, mientras Bluebell y Deisy entretenían al todavía desconocido niño para ellos hasta que llegara Byakuran.

—Jojoum (1), parece ser que Byakuran se ha retrasado —deducía Kikyo viendo cómo comenzaba a llover.

—¡Nah! ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar en ello? —preguntaba con sarcasmo Zakuro aburrido de esperar en la recepción.

—Si tanto quieres ser un niño, ve a cuidar al hijo de Reborn —soltaba Kikyo enojado.

Zakuro bostezaba y caminaba al comedor, donde Bluebell y Deisy acomodaban al niño lindo, tierno y adorable con un disfraz de estrellita de mar, se veía que de vez en cuando le molestaba un poco y bueno, no era su culpa, tampoco de Reborn... mucho menos de Byakuran... Bluebell le había puesto ese disfraz, aprovechando que el asesino estaba ocupado cambiándose. Déjenme ponerles lo que pasó hace unos momentos usando los tan afamados (y en cierto modo aburridos para mí) los Flash Back... digo, para que no se me pierdan mucho...

**::::::FLASH BACK::::::**

Al subir Natsu al auto, usando un extraño collar verde, Deisy lo miraba extrañado, pero de inmediato desviaba la mirada al frente, estaba sentado junto al conductor, al ver la mirada asesina de Reborn, éste último agarraba al pequeño león logrando (de alguna u otra manera) meterlo al anillo, el cual guardaba en su bolsillo evitando que Tsuna se lo quitara.

Al llegar, ordenaba a Deisy cargar sus maletas, mientras él cargaba a Tsuna, que se veía nervioso y temeroso y no lo soltaba. 5 años y parecía un niño de 3 (eso ha de explicar muchas cosas ¿no?) ¿Cómo es que podía parecer un niño de 5 años a uno de 3 años?... Ese era un misterio, pero... aun así ya debería de caminar, pero al estar asustado por ser llevado a un lugar que desconocía y que tampoco conocía a ninguno de ellos, se aferraba a seguir abrazado del asesino a sueldo.

Entrando a la mansión de la familia Gesso, sentía algo extraño en el brazo donde tenía recargado el trasero de Tsuna... se sentía entre resbaloso y mojado... Claro... del miedo, su inútil-alumno se había hecho encima. Suspiraba mandando miradas asesinas a los demás, mientras le arrebataba a Deisy la pañalera, a quien se le caían las maletas comenzando a recogerlas tras la mirada de Reborn, éste último se encaminaba a un baño.

—Escúchame bien —le hablaba mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Tsuna —, éstas personas no saben quién eres, por tanto de ahora en adelante te llamaré...

**::::::Fin Flash Back::::::**

—No sabía que Reborn tuviese un hijo tan lindo —decía Bluebell encariñada con el pequeño niño, que aun no les tomaba confianza.

—¿Cómo te llamas niño, Jojoum? —preguntaba Kikyo entrando al comedor.

Tsuna no respondía, eran extraños y sentía un tanto de miedo al tenerlos a su alrededor impacientes por conocer de él, de hecho, comenzaban a humedecérsele los ojos y se encogía haciendo ruiditos de comenzar a llorar, alarmando al resto que comenzaban a idear algún plan para que el supuesto hijo de Reborn no comenzara a llorar y éste los asesinara sin muestra alguna de piedad. Claro, todo tenía que ser antes de que Reborn entrara, se los había encargado mientras éste se limpiaba. Las 5 coronas fúnebres comenzaban a correr de un lado a otro, alarmados, temerosos y tratando de idear algo para que el niño no llorara, no se percataban de que Tsuna, ya sollozando, salía de la periquera y se marchaba a buscar a Reborn.

—¡Dale tu conejo! —ordenaba Zakuro a Deisy tras una gran idea.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡No! En el auto lo babeo por completo —se reusaba Deisy aferrando el peluche a su pecho.

—¡Dáselo antes de que llore! —forcejeaba Zakuro para que Deisy soltara al conejo de peluche.

—¡NO! —gritaba Deisy jalando su conejo de peluche tratando de arrancárselo de las manos a Zakuro.

—¡QUE SE LO DES AL NIÑO! —estallaba Kikyo aterrando a los demás.

Si Kikyo, el más fuerte de los 5 y que aparentemente no le tenía miedo nada, se pusiera de ese modo tan desesperante... significaba que realmente le temía a Reborn, uno se daba cuenta de cuan peligroso era tentar a que el asesino hiciera una jugada con ellos, nadie lo tentaba, el único que lograba tentar al asesino era el Vóngola Décimo y sobrevivido para contarlo, de ahí en más... nadie más se atrevía, ni si quiera Uni... y eso ya era mucho decir... Bueno, regresando a la historia...

—De acuerdo —soltaba rendido Deisy.

—Aquí tienes ni... —se detenía Zakuro al no ver al niño en la periquera.

—¿A qué hora comeremos? —preguntaba Reborn entrando al comedor, ya cambiado arreglado, limpio, perfumado y luciendo su porte elegante de siempre.

—¿Eh? —soltaba Bluebell embobada con el asesino, a lo igual que los demás.

El primero en reaccionar había sido Zakuro, que cubría la periquera detrás de su cuerpo y le aventaba el conejo a Kikyo para que reaccionara, pero solo le atinaba un golpe a Torikabuto quien entraba con una bandeja con comida. Lástima que tenía que volver a la cocina a prepararla de nuevo, con ese golpe había tirado todo encima de Bluebell, quien corría por haberse quemado con la comida... bueno con la sopa, era sopa lo que le tomó tanto tiempo hacerla... y ahora a volverla a hacer.

—Mjh —soltaba Reborn sonriendo de medio lado divertido con las torpezas de los demás y provocando que nuevamente quedaran embobados con verlo —¿Dónde se encuentra Gattino(2)? —se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Así se llama tu hijo? —preguntaba Bluebell emocionada.

—¿Mi hijo? —preguntaba extrañado Reborn.

—¡Así es!... Les tuve... que decir... que... que Gattino... es tu hijo... —soltaba Byakuran entrando al comedor completamente agitado, sucio, mojado y con las ropas arañadas —perdona... por contar... tu secreto, Reborn.

—Amo Byakuran —corrían a auxiliarlo, en especial Kikyo.

—¿Dónde está Gattino? —preguntaba Reborn insistentemente sin descruzar los brazos.

—¿Lo perdieron? —preguntaba un poco alarmado Byakuran mirando a todos lados.

—¿A-al-algún pro-problema con eso? —preguntaba Deisy no muy convencido de haberlo preguntado.

Byakuran de inmediato salía del comedor a buscar a Tsuna extrañando a los demás, salvo a Reborn, quien acomodaba su fedora para que le cubriera los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha. Tal parece ser que Dino había transmitido su experiencia y lo que deben hacer en la semana mientras se cuida del pequeño Vóngola. Reborn no se iba a hacer cargo de nada, más que de la seguridad del niño, así como se lo había prometido a Uni, simplemente lo protegería, más no lo cuidaría... extrañamente sentía la necesidad de ir a buscarlo también... ¿Instinto paternal? Temblaba interiormente, esperaba que no se tratara de eso... porque Tsuna no es su hijo, es solo su alumno-inútil y así lo consideraba... ¿O no?

—¡Gattino! —Llamaba Byakuran sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Dónde estás Gattino?

—¿No irán a ayudarlo? —preguntaba Reborn destellando en sus ojos unas chispas amenazadoras.

Las 5 coronas fúnebres corrían a auxiliar a su jefe, aun se preguntaba el motivo por el que había llegado de esa manera y en la forma en que se estaba comportando, eso no era normal en su jefe, pero en lugar de cuestionar, continuaban buscando a Gattino, el "hijo" de Reborn, antes de que éste los "mordiera hasta la muerte", ah no, ese es Hibari, más bien, antes de que les pasara... algo peor que ser "mordidos hasta la muerte"... ¿Habrá algo peor?... Con Reborn todo es posible...

Se escuchaba el sonido de un motor, entre arrancaba y se quedaba donde estaba, pero de ahí en más no sucedía nada, era un tanto sospechoso, tanto así que Reborn y otros varios se asomaban por alguna ventana o por la puerta viendo uno de los autos negros sin conductor alguno querer arrancar, pero se detenía... por alguna extraña razón comenzaban a sobre salir una colita rayada de naranja y negro como de un tigrito, con unos cascabel en la punta.

Del otro lado del conductor invisible, aparecía Natsu alertando a Reborn y Byakuran. Reborn se llevaba la mano al bolsillo viendo que no había nada, ni siquiera el anillo, lo había dejado en el otro saco, el cual Tsuna habría tomado al irlo a buscar. Salía del cuarto de estudio derribando a varios sirvientes hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde Bluebell parecía embobada con la tierna criatura que había dentro del auto, un pequeño niño con un simpático disfraz de trigrito.

—¡Gattino! —gritaba Reborn empujando a Bluebell, quien salía disparada contra unos arbustos —¡Gattino!

Corría estirando una mano, pero antes de tocar la manija, el auto arrancaba velozmente dejándolo tirado y envuelto en polvo que dejaba el auto mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad zigzagueando el camino, milagrosamente sin chocar, lejos de la mansión.

—¡Abran las puertas! —ordenaba Byakuran siendo obedecido de inmediato.

—¡Imbécil! —lo regañaba Reborn —¡Ahora debemos ir a buscarlo a la ciudad!

—Jojoum... ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, jefe? — preguntaba Kikyo.

—¡Vayan tras Gattino, pero no le hagan daño! —ordenaba Byakuran sacando su alas y volando a la dirección de donde había desaparecido el auto con el pequeño Vóngola dentro.

Las 5 coronas fúnebres corrían a seguir las órdenes de su jefe, Reborn entraba a un auto hasta que sonaba el celular, al ver el número... tragaba saliva fuertemente, respiraba profundo y cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras respondía.

—Chaos —saludaba el tutor asesino.

—_¡Tío Reborn!... ¿Cómo van las cosas?_ —Uni... era Uni quien marcaba para cerciorarse de que cumpliera con su promesa —_Ya me enteré de lo que pasó con Dino, pero dime ¿Cómo está Tsuna? ¿Me lo pasas?_

—Ehm... luego, ahora tengo que cambiarle el pañal —colgaba el teléfono y soltaba el aire, no se había dado cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración por el miedo, encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha a toda velocidad tras el auto donde viajaba el bueno para nada de su nuevamente alumno —. Pero una vez que regreses, Tsuna inútil...

En algún otro lado paralelo a ésta historia, estornudaba el Tsuna grande perteneciente a ésta época pero que fue reemplazado por su YO de bebé.

—¡Salud! —decía Iemitsu.

—Gracias, papá —agradecía Tsuna

Pero esto... es otra historia...

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**(1) Es ese sonido que hace... solo que así se me ocurrió ponerle jejeje**

**(2)es gatito en Italiano.**

**¡COMENTARIOS!**

**Lexie-chan... **jejeje me pasé, la verdad pobrecito Tsuna aunque es Dino inútil... así que ni modo pero ya está bien! Espero hayas disfrutado de la lectura.

**Yuko-jc... **jajaja que bueno que te gustó ahora dime qué tal este capítulo? y gracias por el disfraz de tigre ;) me encantó jejeje aunque dos me pidieron de estrellita de mar...

**Adellth... **bueno, objetivo: Atacar de risa a una persona... CUMPLIDO... Que maravilla que en verdad te de risa, no creí que fuese cómico pero yo esperaba que sí y que bueno que me lo has confirmado =D

**deikara-deidara-desuka-desu... **estrellita de mar ;) listo! Espero te haya gustado mucho el capítulo ¡Gracias por comentar!

**sumireko... **es estupendo que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, espero que este igual te fascine y sí... realmente quedó patas arriba la mansión Cavallone jajaja

**Katekyo1827R27X27... **jajaja me encantó tu comentario pero si Reborn es un desalmado y yo obligué que hiciera eso... mejor dejémoslo así jajaja Muchísimas gracias por comentar me encantó tu comentario porque estaba un poco de malas y lo leí y me reí jajaja GRACIAS

**Franbel... **GRACIAS! no me creo tan graciosa, pero muchsísimas gracias por tu comentario y que te haya gustado por lo gracioso jajaja

**AlexOkami... **Bueno, tienes razón, cada quien con sus gustos, a Adellth casi se me muere de la risa menos mal que sobrevivió jajaja pero no te preocupes, puedes pedirme alguna escena que te pueda llamar la atención y lo tomaré seriamente en cuenta, así como lo de la estrellita de mar-

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en FAVORITOS y ¡COMENTEN! Más COMENTARIOS, más INSPIRACIÓN, pronto ACTUALIZACIÓN...**


	13. Retando a un Asesino Parte 2

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más. Responderé los comentarios al final para no alargar más la espera por la lectura. LEAN LAS ADVERTENCIAS SON NUEVAS... casi.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Groserías y violencia cómica. Es decir, apto para mayores de 10... 12 años...**

—**Aquí existen solo 5 coronas fúnebres... así les seguiré llamando...solo que Ghost en éste caso no existirá**

—**Los ****arcobaleno ****están sin la maldición, adultos, claro se dieron cuenta anteriormente.**

—**No pude alargarla más, primero lo de que no tenía Office pero ahora es la escuela y tengo trabajos que aun no he hecho y es para examen.**

—**Lamento a demora, creo que el punto anterior lo explica bien.**

—**Espero que disfruten muchísimo de la lectura, así como yo de escribir para diversión y relajación de ustedes.**

—**Dudas o sugerencias y hasta pedidos no duden en comentarlo, siempre son bien recibidos y respondidos.**

—**Dentro del capítulo viene la respuesta de YUKO-JC que espero que sí aclare todo.**

**¡A DISFRUTAR DE LA LECTURA SE HA DICHO!**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**Semana 2... Parte 2**

Minutos antes de la persecución...

Tsuna salía sollozando del comedor, mientras los demás discutían, tenía miedo y el disfraz le estorbaba mucho, recordaba más o menos el lugar por donde estaba la habitación donde Reborn había entrado a cambiarle el pañal. Subía las escaleras enjuagándose los ojos con las manos y entraba a la primera puerta que le daba curiosidad, que por puro milagro había atinado a la habitación. Veía una cama con la ropa de Reborn (se estaba bañando... ¿Quién quiere entrar al baño?... No sé ustedes, pero yo ahora vengo, quédense con Tsuna un momento), estaba acomodada en la cama, se acercaba al ver un bultito y metía la mano en el bolsillo viendo el anillo doble y el dibujo de Natsu en uno de ellos.

Natsu salía del anillo lamiéndole las mejillas a su amo, consolándolo y haciendo que dejara de llorar. De una de las maletas que había abierto Reborn para sacar su ropa limpia, sobresalían una colita atigrada con un cascabelito sobresaltando, se quitaba el otro disfraz quedando en pañales, se acercaba a la maleta abierta y sacaba el disfraz de tigre, esta vez no era un mameluco, sino una sudadera, luego veía unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla.

Tal vez era un poco torpe, pero lograba ponerse la sudadera, ahora faltaban los pantalones, se veían estrechos como para entrar sin el pañal.. por un momento lo dudaba, pero veía el overol. Había visto cómo Reborn se lo había colocado, así que se quitaba la sudadera haciéndose nudos con toda la ropa, pero de igual manera se sentía satisfecho y salía de la habitación seguido de Natsu, mientras continuaba caminando por los pasillos enredado entre sus ropas, aun buscaba de Reborn, no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en el baño.

—Hola, pequeñín —saludaba una de las mucamas que pasaba caminando —. Haz de ser el invitado del señor Byakuran. Déjame ayudarle con la ropa, señorito.

La mujer se veía amable, con la intuición del pequeño, sabía que todo iba a estar bien, sentía cómo sus brazos eran liberados del revoltijo de ropas y tanto el overol como la sudadera atigrada le eran acomodados y le colocaba el gorro con orejas como de conejo, pero siendo de tigre. Tsuna agradecía con una sonrisa a la mujer, provocando que soltara un suspiro, hiciera muecas y soltara gritillos emocionado de ver a un niño tan pequeño y tierno.

Tsuna corría apresurado, teniendo detrás de sí a Natsu y la colita pegada al final de la sudadera escuchándosele el cascabeleo, dejando muy atrás a la mujer que le había ayudado con la ropa. Llegaba hasta una extraña y enorme habitación, llena de autos de juguete a gran escala, sus ojos se abrían de par en par con un brillo de ilusión, había viajado en ellos en un par de ocasiones, cuando lo llevaron a casa de su hermano mayor y a la casa donde actualmente se encontraba, pero no conocía a nadie y Reborn parecía desaparecido (sigan con Tsuna, ahorita les regreso a Reborn... =P...). Natsu le rugía aruñando uno de los autos, donde misteriosamente, extrañamente, coincidentemente, casualmente, milagrosamente, y todo lo que venga con terminación -mente... tenía la puerta del conductor abierta y las llaves pegadas... al volante... bueno, en el hoyo especial para las llaves, donde uno gira y enciende el auto...como sea.

Tsuna entraba cerrando la puerta, la cual se cerraba con seguro, no parecía haberse dado cuenta, ni tampoco le importaba, hasta que se asustaba por completo al ver que un hombre de traje y lentes oscuros comenzaba a tocarle la ventana desesperadamente, farfullando algo que no entendía, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta desesperadamente asustando al pequeño Vóngola, que la llave se enredaba en su tirante del overol y giraba, encendiendo el auto. Era automático. La palanca de cambios estaba en "P", pero Natsu se recargaba en éste para enderezar a su amo, haciendo que se cayera al mover la palanca a "D".

Tsuna caía sobre el freno de mano, logrando quitarlo y Natsu caía sobre el acelerador. El auto avanzaba dejando atrás al otro hombre de traje y del miedo, Tsuna se levantaba agarrándose del volante, mientras Natsu, al levantarse, el auto desaceleraba un poco, pero luego Natsu retrocedía un poco oprimiendo el freno deteniéndose bruscamente el auto frente a la puerta de entrada. Tsuna se agachaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de descubrir: ¡UN NUEVO JUGUETE! Y era todavía más grande del que le había regalado su padre la última vez que lo había visitado.

Entre Natsu y Tsuna comenzaban a comunicarse, mientras Tsuna señalaba que oprimiera el acelerador, sin embargo el auto no arrancaba, ya que estaba oprimiendo al mismo tiempo el freno, por diferentes ventanas de la enorme casa, se veían asomadas varias personas, entre ellos se veía a Reborn (Calmadas, ya se los regresé). Tsuna no se daba cuenta, ya que continuaba analizando lo que sucedía, hasta que Natsu saltaba al acelerador oprimiéndolo con el cuerpo completo. Tsuna, por la fuerza de la velocidad, y, por la tercera ley de Newton: la que dice que toda acción conlleva una reacción (ay pero que traumada me dejó la secundaria y la preparatoria... sí... estoy en universidad...), Tsuna se enderezaba de golpe en el asiento, sobresaliéndosele las orejas de tigre y la colita por la ventana, alarmando a los que estaban dentro de la enorme casa.

Se aferraba completamente del volante notando que al irlo girando, podía ir tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha. Veía una enorme puerta frente a él y gritaba un tanto espantado, no sabía todavía frenar... o aun no lo analizaba con detenimiento, pero sonreía aliviado de ver cómo las puertas de doble hoja se abrían rápidamente.

No todo era fácil, ya que al ver que en el camino había unas curvas, comenzaba a zigzaguear moviendo el volante de un lado a otro.

Reborn no podía creerlo, iba manejando en otro auto detrás de Tsuna, sentía que su corazón estaba por detenerse al ver una curva y el inútil de su alumno no desaceleraba, pero qué cosas pensaba ¡Era un mocoso de cinco años! ¿Cómo ching... cof, cof... rayos iba a desacelerar? Pero de alguna u otra manera había aprendido a manejar... aunque se veía que era un mal conductor, milagrosamente esquivaba baches, postes, señales y autos. Le daba un susto de muerte al ver que no parecía que esquivaría a un par, pero terminaba por esquivarlos.

—¡TSUNA! —gritaba horrorizado al ver una curva peligrosa más adelante.

Byakuran volaba casi encima del auto donde viajaba el pequeño Vóngola, la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado y preocupado por él, era porque Uni... lo amenazó, sabía que Reborn lo mataría y si no era él... serían los demás... pero de una manera lenta y dolorosamente, sin mencionar las demás amenazas que había recibido y la advertencia de Dino, que no le había creído hasta comprobarlo con sus propios ojos al ser casi matado por los animales de los guardianes y León, el camaleón de Reborn.

Hablando de León... ¿No les mencioné que se había escondido en Natsu? Sí, él era el extraño collar verde de Natsu, si no lo recuerdan... pues pueden leer el capítulo anterior en el **Flash Back**...

Peligrosamente el auto no daba la curva, pero si se seguía de largo y como de película, saltaba hacia un barranco aterrando a todos, quienes llegaban al lugar de los hechos, viendo cómo el otro auto rodaba y rodaba cuesta abajo haciendo que Reborn sintiera una fuerte presión en el pecho, pero luego recordaba el hecho de que Tsuna legaría a tener unos 27 años... ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera con el Tsuna de 5 años? No iba a admitir que apreciaba bastante al Tsuna de 5 años, ni mucho menos admitiría que extrañaba al Tsuna de 27 años... Byakuran volaba de inmediato al auto deteniéndolo y comenzando a revisar el interior. Pero como esto es comedia dedicado para niños todo está bien.

—¿Cómo de que no hay nadie, mísera arrastrada? —zarandeaba violentamente Reborn a Byakuran del cuello, que milagrosamente no se rompía.

—No hay nadie en el auto —respondía Byakuran extrañado y con cara de maniático —. No hay nadie... no hay nadie.

—¡Wiiiii! —se escuchaba a Tsuna o Gattino, para las coronas fúnebres.

No parecía estar lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca, era más como él se acercara a ellos por algún lado. Byakuran se soltaba de Reborn extendiendo sus alas volando de manera delicada hacia el pequeño Tsuna (Gattino). Lo atrapaba en el aire mientras León, de paracaídas, se transformaba en camaleón satisfecho con su trabajo, mientras Natsu había regresado al anillo. Tsuna veía a Byakuran un poco temeroso, no tenía buen aspecto. Lo dejaba en el suelo aliviado de ver a Tsuna sano y salvo.

—¿A caso estas retándome nuevamente? —preguntaba furioso Reborn tomando al pequeño niño por los hombros —¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya retándome de esa manera? ¡Estaba preocupa...! ¡No vuelvas a irte como así!

—Será mejor que de ahora en adelante te cuide yo hasta que se le pase el enojo a tu papá —sonreía Byakuran regresando a la normalidad y tomaba a Tsuna de la mano caminando de regreso.

Zakuro, Bluebell y Kikyo llegaban al lugar de los hechos y viendo a su jefe alejarse tranquilamente con el supuesto hijo de Reborn, pero de pronto, sentían un fuerte escalofrío y volteaban a ver a Reborn con un aura... que le da honor a su título del mejor asesino del mundo.

Tsuna, en medio del camino, comenzaba a llorar, nunca (o en sus escasos 5 años), había visto a Reborn enojado de ésa manera. Byakuran lograba tranquilizarlo con unos bombones. Zakuro, Bluebell y el resto de las coronas fúnebres corrían rebasándolos y gritaban aterrados. Tsuna igualmente se estremecía, soltando el bombón que traía comiendo y volteaba hacia atrás viendo el auto negro que iba directo a ellos, pero se detenía justo a su lado saliendo Reborn del lado del conductor.

—¡Suban! —ordenaba Reborn.

—No gracias, caminaremos —respondía Byakuran con una sonrisa, mientras Tsuna le jalaba las mangas ocultándose de Reborn.

—Suban —volvía a ordenar Reborn con un tono amenazante.

—Claro, pero primero queremos ir a la ciudad~ —decía Byakuran extendiendo sus alas, cargar a Tsuna e irse lejos.

Reborn gruñía cabreado, metía su mano en el bolsillo y la sacaba apuntando a Byakuran, solo que... León no estaba, permanecía dormido en un hombro del Vóngola Décimo. Comenzaba a gritar, a hacer rabietas y a azotar la puerta del auto, patearla y golpearla hasta que rompía la ventana hiriéndose la mano enojadamente Reborn. Nadie, nadie, salvo él, tenía el derecho de cuidar de Tsuna. Estaba por soltar la palabra, no iba a admitir enfrente de todos que se había preocupado por su inútil bueno para nada alumno... miraba su mano respirando profundamente y sentía una ligera punzada en el pecho... ¿Extrañaba a Tsuna adulto? ¿Cómo era posible? Primero siente que debe proteger a Tsuna bebé como si él fuese su padre, luego recordaba las veces en que el Tsuna de su época le curaba alguna herida auto-provocada por alguna rabieta... Eso no era buena señal, él era Reborn, el tutor asesino, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no era tutor, tenía que aclarar las cosas.

—¿Reborn está enojado? —preguntaba Tsuna viendo cómo cada vez el hombre de fedora y patillas rizadas se hacía cada vez más pequeño hasta desaparecer dentro del auto negro.

—Ten calma, pequeñín~ —comenzaba a descender Byakuran —El importante eres tú y debo mantenerte a salvo... dime ¿Qué te apetece comer?

Tsuna bajaba por completo al suelo y miraba a su alrededor. Muchísimos puestos, tanto de comida, como de disfraces. Estaba maravillado con lo que veía. Se acercaba un carnaval... no, no el veneciano, porque el veneciano es en abril, por tanto... es un carnaval especial que yo quiero que se haga y así se hará... **._.**

—Estamos a un par de semanas del Carnaval, así que ahora venden todo tipos de cosas para prepararse al carnaval —explicaba Byakuran emocionado —¿Te gustaría algo...?

Byakuran veía que Tsuna ya no estaba a su lado, alzaba la vista viendo que el pequeño se acercaba a un puesto de peluches y señalaba uno en forma de rana, volteando a ver desesperado y con carita de cachorrito para que le compraran el dichoso peluche.

—Quiero... quiero, ah, ah... —brincaba el pequeño niño.

Byakuran sonreía acercándose al vendedor de peluches.

—¿Cuánto cuesta el peluche? —preguntaba tranquilamente.

—tres euros.

Byakuran comenzaba a tantearse los bolsillos en búsqueda de su billetera, sin embargo... no había billetera en ninguno de los bolsillos, los cuales estaban rasgados y llena de hoyos al huir de los animales en casa de Dino, pero por precaución no había llevado su billetera, curiosamente le quedaba perfecta la siguiente frase que decía:

—Dejé mi billetera en los otros pantalones... —sonreía nerviosamente...

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Hemos llegado a los 109 comentarios ;) no me pondré a exigir comentarios para actualizar porque sé que no podré cumplir a tiempo, pero dejen que esté de vacaciones o con muchísimo tiempo y les actualizo inmediatamente ;) o cada semana así como le hice al principio... ¡Comentarios!**

**Lexie-chan94... **Hahahahaha sí, perdieron de nuevo al pequeñín... que malos niñeros son, menos mal que de eso no viven. Del Tsuna del pasado ;) no te preocupes, más adelante lo sabrás. De lo del hijo de Reborn pues... podría decirse que Tsuna y Reborn... tú sabes... para poder tener a Gattino... perdona si te traumé no es mi intención, pero me agrada que continúes leyéndome a pesar de mis demoras =( ... =D

**Deidara Krikland uchiha... **un curioso username, me agrada ;) tomaré en cuenta el disfraz de manzanita solo espera a que llegue la siguiente semana o bueno, que le toque a los que siguen para cuidar de él ;) es sorpresa así que no escribiré más.

**Adellth...** hahahahaha sí, ese Tsuna es todo un traviesillo y Reborn ¡UF! Espero que no haga tanto bilis porque le puede ir mal... =)

**Cecili-hime...** A que quedó de maravilla lo del peluche de Deisy ;) y se me ocurrió por un traumático pasado que tuve =$. GRACIAS POR LEER y sobre todo por COMENTAR ;) me ha dado ánimos para continuar hasta el final esta tan alocada historia.

**Franbel...** A mí igual me pareció lo del traje de tigre. Que padre que te haya gustado al Tsuna disfrazado, pero aun faltan más disfraces por ponerle ;)

**Sumireko...** Espero que haya valido la pena la espera... aunque me pareció un capítulo muy corto... así que les debo uno largo... largo ^^ ... bueno, Tsuna apenas tiene 5 años... no sabe manejar... y Reborn tiene esa responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a su alumno, jefe y más ;)

**Pinkus-pyon...** ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Espero que también te haya gustado mucho y la espera no haya sido en vano. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar de mis demoras =( ... ¡Gracias! =D

**AlexOkami...** Que padre que te haya gustado mucho =) con eso ya es mucho para levantarme los ánimos para continuar escribiendo, ojalá éste capítulo también te haya gustado bastante ¡Gracias por leer! ;) Una lectura hace más fuerte a la persona... ni idea pero sonaba bien en mi mente hahahahaha

**Yuko-jc...** Bueno, es que Uni es la líder de los arcobaleno y aunque tenga esa sonrisa de niña buena... no me gustaría verla enojada =S aunque sería digno de ver ¿No crees? Por cierto... ¿Qué es "chachi"? Me llamó mucho la atención esa palabra y me quiero quitar la duda =) Gracias.

**Katekyo1827R27X27... **¿Avispadito? Me siento una ignorante =( pero no entendí esa parte. ¿El traje de tigre no cuenta como gatito? De escolar... me parece bien, también tomaré seriamente en cuenta ese traje ;) Me da gusto que te llegues a des-estresar con mi historia y espero que el objetivo se haya cumplido nuevamente ;) ¡Saludos! Y ¡GRAZIE MILLE! Por continuar leyendo y seas aun uno de los fieles seguidores de la historia... a lo igual que otros más.

**anle moto... **¿Al psicólogo? Yo te paso datos para hacerle enojar ;) aunque eso explicaría porque ando internada en un psiquiátrico... hahahahaha NTC. Tienes razón, soy muy mala con Dino y Byakuran... pero si no lo fuera, no sería divertido ^^

**Mizuki-chan24... **¡Vaya! Lees mejor que yo, yo a veces no puedo leer mis 12 (ahora 13) capítulos de un jalón... pero es genial que te guste la historia y más que te relaje un poco con el trabajo, espero que también se haya cumplido el objetivo de divertirte. Disfraz de osito... mmm... creo que abriré una tienda de disfraces para Tsuna ^^ entre conejo, escolar, tigre, estrella de mar, manzana... ¡oh sí! ¡Saludos y grazie mille por leer!

**Y recuerden que si les agradó, pónganle en FAVORITOS y...**

**¡COMENTEN! MÁS COMENTARIOS, MÁS INSPIRACIÓN, PRONTO ACTUALIZACIÓN...**

**TRATARÉ DE QUE SEA CADA SEMANA =) PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**


	14. Jugando a las escondidas con el Asesino

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más.**

**RESPUESTAS al final, para así no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEERLAS PORQUE EN CADA CAPÍTULO CAMBIA... un poco, pero a fin de cuentas cambia.**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Groserías y violencia... tal vez cómica.**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis () son míos dando un toque de humor.**

—**No cuenta con palabras en japonés... lo lamento, no sé japonés.**

—**Algo más, aquí existen solo 5 coronas fúnebres... así les seguiré llamando...solo que Ghost en éste caso no existirá.**

—**Todos los personajes casi, casi son OC... trataré de que no sea así, pero igual lo advierto.**

—**Los arcobaleno, o por lo menos Reborn quien es el que aparece en el capítulo, es adulto y no tiene la maldición.**

—**Otra cosa más, son 3 capítulos por semana, así que lamento si de repente hago las cosas muy rápido.**

**DISFRUTEN...**

******▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**¡FELICIDADES A TODOS USTEDES POR HACER ESTO POSIBLE! ¡YA SON 120 COMETARIOS, 38 FAVORITOS Y 40 ALERTAS! Pero no es gracias a mí, sino a ustedes porque sin sus bellos comentarios no hubiese llegado a los 14 capítulos ¡UN APLAUSO BIEN MERECIDO PARA USTEDES Y VAYAMOS POR MÁS!**

**Semana 2... Parte 3**

—Dejé mi billetera en los otros pantalones... —sonreía nerviosamente Byakuran tratando de poner cara de pena —Pero puedo pagarle más tarde, soy jefe de la familia Gesso.

—Y eso a mí que me importa —soltaba le hombre —, no conozco a ninguna familia con ese nombre.

—Bueno, es hora de que sepa quién es la familia Gesso... —soltaba enojado Byakuran.

Tsuna ya estaba en otra parte, recibiendo el helado que había comprado... con el dinero de Byakuran... quién diría que tan pequeño y tan malo salió el niño, guardaba la billetera de Byakuran dentro de su overol. El hombre intentaba darle su cambio, pero el niño se iba dando brinquitos saboreando su helado, mientras León era un cascabel en la cola del traje de tigre de Tsuna.

Reborn iba caminando de un lado a otro enojado, iba por todas partes de la mansión agarrando varias cosas con un aura... muy peligrosa, no se podría decir que asesina porque se sentía peor, tanto que uno preferiría ir por voluntad propia a que ese asesino... lo asesinara. Nah mentira, sí estaba enojado, pero por eso nadie se metía en su camino para evitar una guerra... y salir perdiendo. Reborn empezaba a hurgar por todas partes y preparando su venganza ya que nadie ¡Nadie! Iba a ser el favorito de Tsuna, solo él y nadie más y ya lo había decidido.

—¡Llegamos~! —anunciaba Byakuran entrando con Tsuna en brazos.

—Trajimos la diversión —agregaba Tsuna arrastrando las palabras y riendo de manera sospechosa —¡_Hip_! ¡A que chingados! ¿Desde cuando tengo cola? Hahahahaha.

Un extraño sentido o mejor dicho, su extraña intuición de padre, hacía que Reborn terminara de preparar sus cosas y corriera a ver a Tsuna, el cual estaba "borracho" por tanto dulce que había comido y el azúcar elevado (menos mal que se salvó de ser diabético). Byakuran se veía nervioso y trataba de evadir a todos los demás cargando fuertemente a Tsuna y tapándole la boca, llegando a la sala y encerrándose antes de que apareciera Reborn.

—¿Dónde está Tsuna? —preguntaba Reborn interceptando a Byakuran dentro de la sala.

Byakuran volteaba a ver a Reborn, parado ahí en medio de la habitación, con una luz escasa haciéndolo lucir tenebroso, sobre todo por esa aura asesina que emanaba, el traje negro y la sombra que le proyectaba su sombrero al rostro donde solamente un brillo asesino provenía de uno de sus ojos. Rápidamente, a la velocidad de la luz, escondía a Tsuna detrás de él rezando para que Reborn no lo hubiese notado (¡Suerte!)

—¿Qué? —preguntaba Byakuran alarmado y tratando de evadir el tema.

—Todo está bien~ —decía Tsuna saliendo de detrás de Byakuran zigzagueando torpemente.

Comenzaba a sudar frío al ver que Tsuna se las había apañado para soltarse de su agarre y se asomaba de detrás de él caminando torpemente mientras comenzaba a hablar arrastrando las palabras. Volvía a ver a Reborn viendo que no estaba en donde lo acababa de ver, buscaba por todas partes viendo solamente a Tsuna hipear y reír solo.

—¿Ya viste? Tengo cola hahahahaha —reía Tsuna tocándose la colita de tigrito y hablándole a la nada.

—G-gag-gattino... ven, vamos a por leche —pedía Byakuran temeroso.

Cerraba los ojos instintivamente al sentir que algo se acercaba rápidamente a él y aprisionándolo contra la pared. Algo lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, creyendo que se trataba de Reborn, abría los ojos viendo que se trataba de Gokudera emanando la misma aura asesina que Reborn había expedido hacía unos momentos.

—¿Qué le has hecho al décimo? —preguntaba con un susurro atemorizante.

A lo igual que Reborn, Gokudera sacaba un brillo amenazador en sus ojos, esa seriedad no era tan común en él, lo amenazaba con dos bombas aun apagadas en su mano izquierda, mientras sostenía fuertemente a Byakuran con su mano derecha. De reojo, veía a Reborn cargando a Tsuna y sonreía de manera satisfecha al ver el terror en Byakuran. ¿Pero por qué tenía miedo? Era de Gokudera quien estaba ahí amenazándolo, solo Tsuna era el único que era más fuerte como para retenerlo y capaz de amenazarlo.

Byakuran comenzaba a reír y se relajaba de su temor, confiado en que fácilmente se desharía de la mano derecha del Décimo Vóngola, la única amenaza que dudaba no poder derrotar se trataba de Reborn. Trataba de moverse de su lugar, pero no podía, agarraba a Gokudera del brazo para apartarla y simplemente le impresionaba el hecho de que no podía. No por nada era la mano derecha del Décimo Vóngola.

—¡Oye! _Hip_ hahahahaha ¿ya viste mi colita? —reía Tsuna aun mareado y borracho de azúcar.

—Llévate al jefe a otra parte —pedía Gokudera en un tono amenazante.

—Mjh —bufaba Reborn no acostumbrado a que le ordenaran.

Reborn comenzaba a caminar alejándose de la sala y cerrándola con seguro, la había preparado para que no saliera sonido alguno, de algo había aprendido en todos estos años al estar junto a Tsuna... nada bueno sale cuando se queda a solas con los otros jefes mafiosas y es por ello que se debe preparar un buen castigo.

—¡Tengo dos dedos! ¡MIRA! ! ¡Ah! ¡Aparecieron más dedos! ¡Soy un mago! Hahahahaha —continuaba riéndose Tsuna —¡Y tengo cola! ¡TENGO COLA!

—Vamos a bajarte ese azúcar —decía entre dientes comenzando a cabrearse tras el grito que le había pegado su alumno.

—No, no, no... Yo soy tu jefe y me obedeces —soltaba Tsuna extrañando a Reborn.

—No te pases, tienes cinco años así que no puedes mandarme, aun no eres el jefe.

—Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh... —lo callaba poniendo sus manos pegajosas sobre la boca de Reborn.

Eso no era bueno... algo no estaba bien. Su nuevamente alumno estaba borracho de azúcar, sus pegajosas manos olían al interior de una piñata bañada en caramelo. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que Tsuna tenía los ojos naranjas y sus manos completamente calientes, haciendo que el pegajoso caramelo que tenía fuese todavía más pegajoso y escurría un poco.

—¡A JUGAR! —gritaba sonriendo al estilo guasón (ya saben... la mega sonrisa de mi queridísimo y favorito villano)

Estaba por soltarse de Reborn, pero sus manos se le habían quedado pegadas comenzando a jalonear para quedar libre. Reborn, de no ser porque tenía la boca tapada, ya estaría gritando a todo pulmón por los jaloneos de su inútil-alumno.

—¡Suéltame! —jaloneaba insistentemente —¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir a jugar a las escondidas!

Lo bueno de rasurarse barba y bigote todos los días... es que no le había arrancado ni un solo pelo aunque fue doloroso al sentir cómo ese niño encendía sus llamas y logrando zafándose tanto del agarre de Reborn como del caramelo, de un brinco llegaba hasta el suelo comenzando a correr a todas partes con sus llamas en ambas manos.

—Ese... niño... —gruñía entre dientes Reborn apretando las manos hechas puños completamente enojado y a la vez con la cara completamente roja y adolorida —¡GESSO!

Las coronas fúnebres se presentaban de inmediato ante Reborn, todos completamente asustados por el comportamiento del mejor asesino del mundo. Las coronas miraban disimuladamente a todas partes buscando de su jefe. Si acababa de llegar, seguramente estaría escondido con Gattino y por ello el enojo de Reborn.

—Quiero que encuentren a Gattino y me lo traigan, cierren puertas y ventanas, nadie entra o sale de ésta pocilga hasta haber encontrado a Gattino ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—¡Sí, señor!

Todos inmediatamente se separaban en búsqueda de Tsuna... o Gattino pa' los cuates. Reborn entraba a uno de los baño a limpiarse inmediatamente el ahora quemado caramelo del rostro, se sentía furioso con todo ello y no quería perder los estribos, no con Tsuna, pero se había portado mal y tenía que ser castigado.

Gokudera abría la puerta de la sala más calmado y sacudiéndose el traje que llevaba puesto, luego veía correr, volar, cerrar puertas y ventanas muy bien y agacharse buscando algo, inclusive debajo del tapete. Levantaba una ceja extrañado y caminaba a por donde seguramente se encontraría Reborn. Byakuran salía desaliñado de la sala, sacaba humo por todo el cuerpo y tenía una expresión completamente aterrada, miraba a su familia apresurada buscando algo y a rastras se acercaba a Torikabuto fingiendo una sonrisa y también fingiendo estar bien.

—Hola~ ¿Qué sucede?~ —preguntaba divertido Byakuran.

—¡Gattino! ¿Dónde está Gattino? —preguntaba aterrado.

Un tic aparecía en uno de los ojos del jefe de la familia Gesso, Torikabuto pegaba un grito ahogador, si Gattino no estaba con su jefe ¿Dónde estaba? Además, ver a Byakuran de esa manera no era una buena señal, se había comenzado a poner rojo del cólera y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

—¡¿QUÉ DÓNDE ESTA QUIÉN?! —preguntaba enojadamente Byakuran.

—R-Reborn nos pidió buscarlo —murmuraba aterrado.

—¡PUES BÚSCALO PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡DÓNDE NO LO ENCUENTREN SERÁN SERIAMENTE CASTIGADOS, HIJO DE LA FREGADA!

Bien... no quisiera alargar más la búsqueda, pero vayamos con Reborn, los ánimos están menos... aterradores que con la familia Gesso. Pobrecillos. Gokudera corría por todas partes buscando a su jefe, se había enterado por boca del mismo Reborn que su jefe había escapado y sus llamas de última voluntad estaban surgiendo, por lo que podía pasar cualquier cosa. Estaba conscientemente advertido por Reborn de que no podía llamarlo por su nombre, ni mucho menos por décimo, sino solo por Gattino... ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido...? ¡Ah, sí... a Reborn.

Era una especie de campo de batalla sin armas, no podían arriesgarse a herir al pobre niño y mucho menos si Reborn no parecía estar de un buen humor de aquellos. Eso pasó el primer día... ¿Muy largo? Pues tenía que serlo, porque el resto de la semana solo habían estado buscando a Gattino.

Déjenme contarles lo que hacía Tsuna. Iba de un lado a otro divertido, cuando veía que estaba por ser atrapado, usaba sus "nuevas" o más bien, recién descubiertas llamas de última voluntad para salirse con la suya y desaparecer volando más rápido que un parpadeo. León iba todavía pegado a él por si volvía a requerir de sus servicios... así como con lo del auto.

Estaban cerca de la pista, encontraban ropa sucia y mojada regada pro todas partes, los baños desordenados, escuchaban risas, gritos de diversión por toda la mansión, los bombones que Byakuran dejaba por todos lados haber si así lo atrapaban, sin embargo, los bombones desaparecían o había manchas de bombones derretidos, no daban ni una ni otra para atraparle. Se escuchaba muchos golpeteos alrededor de la mansión, pero en cuanto querían asomarse ya sea por la puerta, ventana o cualquier ranura para descubrir de dónde provenía el ruido de afuera, Reborn aparecía... y con eso ya es mucho decir. Gokudera estaba preocupado porque seguramente iban a por él. Tras la llamada del htiman, había salido de la mansión, dejando los deberes de jefe a un lado, claro, su jefe le necesitaba y más aun viendo el estado en el que había llegado con Byakuran... Borracho de azúcar, eso le había enojado porque Byakuran no lo había cuidado a como habían quedado en la reunión.

Los días pasaban y no encontraban al travieso Tsuna, ¿Cuántos dulces se había comido? Pues Byakuran encontró su billetera vacía... y llamó por teléfono para saber cuánto le quedaba en su tarjeta de crédito, pero al comprobar la terrorífica cantidad de... cero, puso en marcha su investigación notando que todo se lo había acabado en una dulcería, dejando millonarios a los dueños y sin mercancía, sin mencionar los bombones que continuaba dejando para atraer al niño hiperactivo y que había dejado de colocarlos por las amenazas de ambos Vóngolas (Reborn y Gokuera)

—No puedo creer que no lo encuentre —sollozaba desesperado Gokudera y volteaba a ver a Reborn tras su silencio —¿Qué? ¿Te rindes? ¿Tras siete días de búsqueda y te rindes?

—No... sigue buscando, iré al baño —decía el asesino mientras caminaba a su habitación.

No iba a llorar enfrente del guardián de su alumno, claro que no, tampoco iba a aceptar su derrota por no encontrar a SU alumno...

Nah, la verdad es que nada de eso iba a pasar, de hecho como instinto asesino, había fijado a Tsuna como su objetivo, claro no iba a matarlo, pero así sería fácil de encontrarlo. Sabía que su pequeño alumno hiperactivo y con sus recién descubiertas llamas iba a hacerle la semana difícil, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y había notado los indicios de cansancio y falta de azúcar de su alumno pero ¿Dónde lo encontraría? Era de Tsuna de quien se refería, así que probablemente lo estaría buscando a él.

Por el enojo que tenía, no se iba a dejar encontrar fácilmente Reborn, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de volver a ver a Tsuna, sabía dónde estaba y había aprovechado en cubrir su habitación para evitar que salieran sonido del interior, sabía que Tsuna se escondía dentro de la habitación y salía solo para buscarle.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dejaba que todo quedara en penumbras y suspiraba enfadado dejando sus cosas encima de una mesita de noche, mientras escuchaba que alguien dejaba de sollozar. No era Gokudera, eso bien lo sabía, conocía perfectamente a Tsuna y sabía cómo era el llanto de él.

—Ven, Tsuna —pedía rendido el asesino sucumbiendo ante su pequeño y frágil alumno —. No te voy a pegar. Ven.

Tsuna asomaba la cabeza por debajo de la cama asustado, pero al ver a Reborn en cunclillas y más tranquilo, salía corriendo de su escondite abrazándolo fuertemente mientras comenzaba nuevamente a llorar.

—Tsuna, mírame —pedía Reborn separándolo un poco de él —. Estoy muy decepcionado por tu actitud, eres mío... mi responsabilidad, quiero decir. La próxima vez espérate a que yo llegue y si te hacen daño León y Natsu te protegerán hasta que llegue yo ¿Entendiste?

Tsuna movía la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras tenía un dedo dentro de la boca. Reborn lo revisaba cerciorándose de que estaba bien y no le había pasado nada, luego lo desvestía y lo metía a bañar, preparaba las maletas, pañaleras y demás, dejando todo como si nada. Tsuna se veía más tranquilo y viendo entretenido a Reborn, mientras éste terminaba de acomodar las cosas.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntaba Tsuna inclinando un poco la cabeza curioso y moviendo los pies.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Quién es mi mamá?

Esa pregunta tomaba por sorpresa y más que nada por extrañeza al asesino terminando de arreglar y acerándose extrañado a su alumno hasta sentarse a un lado de él.

—¿No recuerdas quién es tu mamá? —recibía de respuesta un movimiento de cabeza de manera negativa por parte del niño —Es Sawada Nana, tu mamá.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron tú y mamá?

Muy bien, esto era extraño, si no recordaba a su mamá, mucho menos recordaría a su padre, había estado tan ausente que sería imposible que hasta lo reconociera. Estaba pasmado con las preguntas de Tsuna, tanto que había preocupado al pobre niño, pero si preguntaba en cómo se habían conocido él y su mamá... significaba que...

—¿Estás bien, papá?

Sí, Tsuna de 5 años pensaba que él era su padre.

—Tsuna... —cómo decirle a un niño tan lindo y tierno que él no es su padre... ¿Difícil? ¡Ya lo creo! —Vamos, hijo, en unos momentos vienen por nosotros.

—¿Me cargas, papi?

—Solo si prometes no decirme papá enfrente de las demás personas —condicionaba Reborn, no iba a arriesgarse a que descubrieran su debilidad.

—Lo prometo. ¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte?

—Reborn.

Tsuna sonreía satisfecho y se dejaba cargar por el asesino, a quien abrazaba felizmente. Salían de la habitación, hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con nadie, bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras y bajaba las cosas junto a la puerta y a Tsuna también.

—No te muevas, iré a hablar con nuestros próximos caseros —pedía Reborn abriendo la puerta fácilmente y veía a toda la horda de asesinos que iban a por Gokudera... como mano derecha y en ausencia del jefe, tenía que hacer el papeleo y lo había evitado toda la semana a pesar de no ser mucha.

—¡Al extremo, bebé! —se acercaba Ryohei deteniendo el ataque de los demás con una seña —¿Está Gokudera?

—Claro, pasa a por él ¿Dónde está Xanxus?

—¡VOI! ¿Dónde está Sawada? —preguntaba Squalo acercándose al asesino.

—Recoge las maletas, están junto a la puerta y Tsuna está con ellas, pide a Xanxus que vaya por él a mi nombre.

Ordenaba el asesino mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el auto negro de Varia, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante nuevo acontecimiento. Squalo, al ver que lo ignoraba el asesino no podía quejarse, así que hacía lo que le pedía e increíblemente Xanxus obedecía a la petición del asesino.

Tsuna veía un tanto asustado lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, parecía invisible y todos continuaban buscándole, pero también, un hombre, bastante familiar, pasaba corriendo gritando varias veces ¡Extremo! Divirtiéndolo un poco, veía también cómo amordazaba a uno de los que hacía unos momentos le estaban buscando y lo jalaba a rastras a la salida, mientras éste se reusaba gritando que tenía que encontrar a alguien.

—Niño Vóngola —lo llamaba alguien y volteaba a su lado viendo a un hombre con cicatrices en el rostro agachado junto a él —, me manda Reborn por ti.

Tsuna afirmaba moviendo lentamente la cabeza y se dejaba cargar por el hombre, mientras lo que para él era una señora de larga y blanca cabellera, recogía sus pertenencias.

—¡No! ¡Debo encontrarlo! —gritaba Gokudera.

—Cierra la boca, escoria, es nuestro turno de cuidar de él —se presentaba Xanxus frente a dos de los guardianes del cielo.

Gokudera gritaba asombrado y maravillado al ver a su jefe sano y salvo en brazos de Xanxus. Como era su costumbre, pedía disculpas por razones que el pequeño Tsuna desconocía. Byakuran soltaba un suspiro al ver que por fin su semana había terminado ¿Quién iba a creer que iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba? Veía a Shouchi acercarse a él con una carta en mano, seguramente un bono de disculpas por parte del Vóngola Décimo adulto.

—¡Reborn! —gritaba Tsuna entrando al auto y sentándose instintivamente sobre el regazo del asesino.

Reborn ayudaba a acomodarlo y volteaba a ver a los demás, que desviaban su vista ignorando aquél gesto débil por parte del asesino. Conocían su actitud y sabían que jugaban con fuego... sobre todo al cuidar al baby Vóngola, habían visto la mansión de Dino, aun en reconstrucción y ahora veían la de la familia Gesso... a pesar de no estar destruida, tanto Byakuran como el resto de su familia no lucían muy bien, sino aliviados de ver partir a ese par: Tutor y alumno.

******▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Lamento la demora, pero creo que con que esté un poco larga lo compensa ¿verdad? ****¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!**

**¡Tantos comentarios! ¡No me la puedo creer!**

**No me pondré a exigir comentarios para actualizar porque sé que no podré cumplir a tiempo... ¡Comentarios!**

**arianne namikaze... **¡Te llamas casi igual que yo! Así que somos casi tocayas ^^ ¡Hola! Sí, de hecho me han dicho mucho eso de Reborn con canas... pero no, se ve tan sexy tal y como está... hahahahaha Me da tanto gusto de que te haya gustado la historia, espero ver un comenta nuevamente para este capítulo ¡Saludos!

**Sumeriko... **Es bueno tener a león cerca, sobretodo por ser muy cambiante de formas, gracias por no apresurarme ^_^ espero que haya valido la pena la demora, espero tener próximamente el siguiente capítulo. Y habrá más de Tsuna adulto... ;)

**Lexie-chan... **pienso lo mismo, Tsuna conduce mejor que Reborn, y que yo... lástima que no tengo un camaleón como León, pero igual sirve un peluche ¿no? Jajajaja por cierto... no te me adelantes a los hechos ¡No me arruines con Spoilers! =S jajajaja rayos... creo que te acabo de dar un adelanto de lo que se trata la historia... ¡no digas nada!

**Anle moto... **¡Que bueno que te fascinara y que la espera sí haya valido la pena! Espero que también con ésta. Reborn no dejó solo a Tsuna, solamente se los encargó mientras tomaba un baño y ya... solo que Tsuna es todavía más rápido para hacer de las suyas. ¡Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo!

**Deikara-desuka-desu... **¡Un suspenso más! Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo y tienes razón, es adorable baby Tsuna y como vi que no había historias de Tsuna en pequeñito... o bueno sí, pero eran todos parejos jajajaja me pareció buena idea ver cómo Tsuna es el pequeño y los demás intentan cuidar de él, en especial Reborn.

**Tsuri182718... **me alegro mucho que te haya dado mucha, pero mucha risa y que te guste mucho ^_^

**Haqueval Di Vongola... **hasta a mí me cautivó el maniático de los bombones, pero necesitaba hacer que fuese divertido ésta vez... así que imaginé a Tsuna así de traviesillo y con cara de angelito.

**Mooniemouse27... **Pienso lo mismo, si alguien tuviese que "manosearme" de cualquier manera xD preferiría que fuese Reborn. Lo de Tsuna vestido de niña como que lo pongo en duda... pero ya veré más adelante.

**AlexOkami... **¿Lagunilla? Sería padre que me dieras más explicaciones con respecto a ello para así poder mejorar y hacerlo todavía mucho mejor y que sea agradable para todos ;)

**Pinkus-Pyon... **¿Qué tal te pareció el capítulo? Espero te haya gustado mucho y adorado la forma de ser de Reborn jajajaja como siempre x) ¡SALUDOS! Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Katekyo1827R27X27... **¡De nada! La verdad hago la historia con muchísimo gusto y gracias a ustedes he llegado a los 13 capítulos ;) es por ello que les he dedicado el capítulo a todas y todos ustedes con mucho cariño =) Espero seguir divirtiéndote de lo lindo y te haya súper encantado el capítulo.

**Yuko-jc... **Perdona... no me gusta ser mala, pero si continúo escribiendo nunca terminará el capítulo jajajaja y luego les robaré de su tiempo x) pero me da muchísimo gusto que sigas leyendo ;) Gracias por explicarme lo de CHACHI sí me dio curiosidad y como quería quitármela... ¡Gracias ;) ! Fue muy CHACHI de tu parte ^-^ jajajaja espero haberlo empleado bien.

**Cecili-hime... **No te preocupes por Fran ;) eso pronto lo sabremos y más porque le toca estar con Varia, así que espero te haya parecido estupenda la historia y espero el próximo capítulo igual te parezca genial ;)

**Hay una personita que no me puso nombre y ni cómo saber a quién le respondo, pero igual le responderé el comentario ;) ...** ¡No sé quién eres! Pero muchas gracias por comentar y que te haya encantado el capítulo y sí, me parece muy padre el "ver" a Reborn como papá, sobre todo por su personalidad, espero saber quién eres y así poder responderte mucho mejor ;) ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

**.  
**

**Nuevamente quiero felicitar a todos ustedes porque ¡LLEGAMOS A 13 CAPÍTULOS! Debí haber dedicado el capítulo 10, pero como se me pasó, entonces próximamente dedicaré un capítulo especial para aquellos que me han leído y comentado desde el primer capítulo =D ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!**

**Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas, etc. Etc. Son bienvenidos, todo sea por crecer literalmente y hacerles pasar un estupendo rato ya sea en el trabajo, a escuela, en la casa...**

**¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO! ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE "Mi Jefe ¿Un niño?"!**

**¡Ciao, Ciao~!**


	15. Aprendiendo Nuevas Palabras

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más.**

**RESPUESTAS al final, para así no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEERLAS PORQUE EN CADA CAPÍTULO CAMBIA... un poco, pero a fin de cuentas cambia.**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Groserías ¡ALERTA!**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis () son míos dando un toque de humor.**

—**No tiene con palabras en japonés... lo lamento, no sé japonés.**

—**Todos los personajes casi, casi son OC... trataré de que no sea así, pero igual lo advierto.**

—**Los arcobaleno, o por lo menos Reborn quien es el que aparece en el capítulo, es adulto y no tiene la maldición.**

—**Otra cosa más, son 3 capítulos por cada semana que les toca cuidar de Tsuna, así que lamento si de repente hago las cosas muy rápido.**

—**Nuevamente... ¡GROSERÍAS! Así que ya lo he advertido.**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**Semana 3... Parte 1**

—¿Puedo saber qué pasó con...?

—No.

—Pero debemos prepararnos...

—No.

—¿Por qué Byakuran...?

—¡Que ya te dijo que no!

Tsuna le soltaba un manotazo a la cara de Squalo por su terquedad. Xanxus y Reborn reían satisfechos con la acción de Tsuna, haciendo que el pequeño niño se sintiera orgulloso de lo que le acababa de hacer a... quien para él seguía siendo una mujer por el largo cabello blanco. Nuevamente le soltaba otro manotazo sin que pudiese defenderse el pobre tiburón gritón, ya que tanto Reborn como el estúpido de su jefe lo tenían vigilado y si le hacía algo a Tsuna, corría con el riesgo de morir... y eso que apenas estaban llegando al castillo, ahora ¿cómo sería el resto de la semana?

—Tsuna, compórtate —pedía Reborn al detenerse el auto.

Tsuna sonreía y salía del auto emocionado esperando a que Reborn saliera del auto, para luego agarrarlo de la mano y jalarlo a la entrada del castillo. Reborn se dejaba guiar por el pequeño mocoso, al fin y al cabo, lo había entretenido en las últimas dos semanas de una manera que no se le había ocurrido, claro, poniéndole un poco de sazón al asunto. Squalo rápidamente le abría las puertas para que pasaran y por orden (más que nada por la mirada) de su jefe, regresaba por las maletas.

Tsuna soltaba a Reborn mirando alrededor impresionado, no dejaba de soltar un Asombroso por cada cosa que veía. En cierto modo se sentía intimidado por las cosas tan caras e importantes que se veía, retrocedía tímidamente hasta pegar su espalda con las piernas de Reborn aun observando a su entorno maravillado.

—Yo quiero una casa así —soltaba el pequeño maravillado.

—Te prometo que tendrás algo mejor, tanto que esto parecerá una pocilga —arremetía Reborn empujando al niño hacia el interior del castillo directo a la cocina, ignorando la rabieta que parecía estaba por soltar Xanxus.

—Es mejor que las otras dos —agregaba por último Tsuna ya alejados de Xanxus.

Squalo llegaba cargando las maletas y la pañalera con cierta dificultar, estando junto al jefe, sentía un fuerte escalofrío y giraba lentamente la cabeza viendo a su jefe enojado, corría soltando las maletas y llegaba nuevamente con una enorme botella con leche, ofreciéndole el galón completo a Xanxus.

—Calma, calma... tómate tu lechita, bebé, tómala... anda, bebe tu leche —se acercaba lentamente con el brazo extendido ofreciendo el galón de leche a su jefe.

Xanxus le arrebataba el galón de leche y se marchaba sorbiendo el galón con amargura.

—¡Dispárale, dispárale! —gritaba Tsuna alarmando a Squalo.

De repente se escuchaba el gritillo del niño Vóngola, seguido de un par de disparos, un grito de mujer, vajillas rotas y a Xanxus encerrarse en una habitación. Squalo corría apresurado a la cocina, ¿Se suponía que el pequeño Vóngola tenía que estar junto con ese macabro tutor? ¿A caso realmente nadie quería cuidar de él? ¿Qué no se suponía que era el padre el que debía cuidar del mocoso? Llegaba a la cocina viendo a todo el escuadrón Varia en un rincón apuntando Lussuria con mano temblorosa hacia el otro lado de la cocina.

—¡VOI! ¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntaba gritando Squalo.

Levi, Lussuria, Fran y un risueño Belphegor señalaban un punto en específico completamente asustados. Squalo volteaba a ver a Reborn sosteniendo la pistola despreocupadamente, mientras abrazaba a Tsuna quien ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del mayor temblando asustadamente. Algunos platos estaban tirados y hechos añicos en el suelo, mientras que la pared presentaba dos orificios de bala y el banquete sin tocar en toda la mesa.

—¿Qué demonios han hecho? —se quejaba a gritos Squalo —¡Se supone que deben atender al mocoso Vóngola!

—No nos mires a nosotros~ —suplicaba con su afeminada voz Lussuria —teníamos todo preparado y el pequeño Vóngola ordenó disparar contra la ilusión del payaso de Fran, mouu~

—¿Se fue? ¿Ya se fue el monstruo? —se asomaba Tsuna.

Reborn bajaba a Tsuna y colocando a León, ya convertido en camaleón, sobre el hombro del pequeño. Tsuna abría los ojos completamente asombrado y entusiasmado por la comida y postres que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Puedo, Reborn? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Dime que sí, anda, di que sí —suplicaba el pequeño Tsuna jalando del saco al mayor y señalando la enorme mesa llena de deliciosa comida.

—Los dulces al final, primero siéntate y que nos sirvan de comer —decía Reborn sentando a Tsuna sobre una silla.

—Pero primero... tengo que ir al baño —pedía Tsuna.

—Tienes pañal.

—Pero...

—¿Ahora sí quieres aprender a ir al baño? —preguntaba en un tono de burla, Reborn.

—Es que quiero ver el baño, el de la otra casa era enorme y si esta casa es más bonita, a lo mejor y hasta hay una piscina más grande —susurraba Tsuna indiscretamente (me refiero a que en realidad se acerco a Reborn y casi se lo gritaba).

—Que te lleve alguna de las mucamas —decidía Reborn cruzándose de brazos.

—Llévame —pedía tiernamente Tsuna alzando los brazos para que Squalo lo cargara haciendo soltar un bufido de risa por parte de Reborn al ver que Tsuna aun veía a Squalo como una mujer.

—¿Qué? ¡Dijo que te llevara una mucama!

—¿Una cama? ¿Tienen camas que caminan?

—¡No seas idiota, dije mucama! —gritaba Squalo.

—¡Ah! Entonces son vacas —afirmaba inocentemente Tsuna.

—¡MUCAMA, MOCOSO! ¡MU-CA-MA!

—No importa cómo lo digas, suena como camas de vacas ¡Muuuuu! ¡Muuuuuu!

—Pedazo de inútil, estúpido niño... —murmuraba cabreado Squalo.

—Uuuuuuhh —decían al mismo tiempo Belphegor, Levi A Than, Lussuria y Fran sintiendo lástima por la pobre alma de Squalo.

—¡Ustedes cállense y terminen de arreglar todo para la fiesta del estúpido jefe! —amenazaba Squalo a los otros tres.

—Nah~ ¿Para qué? Siempre se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto —decía Fran aburrido.

—¡A TRABAJAR, IDIOTAS!

—Tsuna —escuchaban la serena voz de Reborn mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne que le acababa de servir un mesero —, ¿Qué dijo Uni de aquél que soltara una grosería?

—No sé, creo que estaba dormido —respondía Tsuna mirando a otras partes desinteresado.

—De acuerdo —se levantaba Reborn ocultando su mirada bajo el fedora y caminando amenazadoramente contra Squalo —. Hablemos en privado.

Reborn continuaba caminando hasta salir del comedor. Nuevamente Lussuria, Fran y Levi A Than sentían lástima por Squalo, como si acabara de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Tragaba fuertemente saliva, pero como siempre, se hacía el rudo y salía por donde se había marchado el asesino a sueldo.

—Tengo una duda... —decía de repente Tsuna volteando a ver a los demás —¿Qué es una grosería?

—¡El príncipe te responderá eso! —se acercaba Belphegor con una sonrisa de maniático —grosería, es una nueva forma de decirle a alguien que lo quieres mucho, como a un padre o así como nuestro sub-jefe Squalo a nosotros que nos dice Idiotas, que es como decirle a la persona que lo quieres demasiado. Shi, shi, shi.

—Eres un genio, sempai, así podremos vengarnos de nuestro estúpido capitán —decía Fran con su típica apariencia de estar tranquilo.

—¡Ah! ¡Idiota! —gritaba Tsuna emocionado —¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Los demás comenzaban a reír divertidos con lo que gritaba Tsuna, pero más aun quería divertirse Levi y vengarse de Reborn por haberles asustado de esa manera, el único en desacuerdo era Lussuria.

—Mou~, no me agrada la idea de que el pequeño Vóngola diga semejantes palabras —opinaba preocupado Lussuria.

—Cállate, es mejor mantener al pequeño Vóngola de nuestro lado y que nos proteja de su tutor —susurraba Levi.

—Hasta que tienes una brillante idea, cabeza hueca —apremiaba Belphegor.

—¡No me digas cabeza hueca, inútil!

—Soy el príncipe y debes obedecerme, estúpido.

—¡Aquí no eres príncipe!

—¡Calla, súbdito inútil!

Levi y Belphegor comenzaban a pelear y a soltar sin fin de groserías hasta que escuchaban al pequeño Vóngola reír divertido y a carcajadas. Lussuria intentaba en vano taparles las orejas, sin embargo, el niño lograba liberar sus orejas aprendiendo cada palabra que se gritaban los mayores haciendo reír al príncipe raro y a... lo que parecía tener un puerco espín en la cabeza.

—¡No vergas putas pinches mames! —gritaba a todo pulmón Tsuna haciendo que los otros dejaran de pelear volteando a ver al pequeño con cierto asombro.

Belphegor reía divertido, mientras Levi se enojaba por lo que le acababa de decir el niño Vóngola. Fran sonreía, como si lo que acabara de decir el pequeñín fuese... un gran logro. Lussuria comenzaba a morderse las uñas nervioso y vigilaba la puerta de entrada, por donde habían desaparecido Reborn y su capitán.

—Mou~ Sigo diciendo que es mala idea —se jalaba lo que le tenía de cabellos.

—¡Llévame al baño, zorra! —pedía Tsuna emocionado alzando los brazos hacia Lussuria.

—Ya nos metimos en problemas~ —decía cargando al pequeño Vóngola y saliendo del comedor para ir al baño.

—Arre~, arre~ —gritaba divertido Tsuna.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa y brillante idea shi, shi, shi, shi~ —reía Belphegor.

—¿De qué hablan los patanes? —preguntaba Reborn entrando al comedor —¿Dónde está Tsuna?

—En el baño, Lussuria acaba de llevarlo —respondía Fran sentándose aburridamente en una silla —¡Tengo hambre! ¿A qué hora nos traen de comer? —se quejaba Fran.

Reborn se colocaba una mano tapándose el rostro, mientras Levi se daba un golpe en la frente y Belphegor reía con la incoherencia de Fran. ¿A caso ese pedazo de tonto con cabeza de rana, no veía el gran bufete frente a sus ojos? Sería una semana larga... aunque no tanto, ya que el cumpleaños de Xanxus era esa misma semana, lo que significaba que muchas familias se reunirían a celebrarle. Eso sí, en letras grandes, muy, muy grandes, cada uno tenía la palabra escrita DIVERSIÓN en sus frentes, comenzando a tramar lo que harían para el fin de semana, que caería el cumpleaños de Xanxus e irían a recoger a Tsuna la siguiente familia en turno.

—No digas esas cosas, pequeño~ —suplicaba Lussuria dentro del baño sosteniendo a Tsuna, que estaba sentado en la taza haciendo sus necesidades, balanceándose y diciendo groserías con orgullo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**LAMENTO EN VERDAD LA TARDANZA. Ésta vez sí que me pasé de tiempo. Pero tengo nuevo capítulo, no es el mejor, le faltó sazón, pero igual espero que les agrade mucho, compense un poco mi atraso y el siguiente capítulo, sorpresas y más sorpresas... más aun un Reborn furioso... pero no diré más...**

**¡COMENTARIOS!**

**Espero no dejen de dejarme comentarios, porque me inspiran mucho y me alegran mis días.**

**Yuko-jc...** Lamento la demora )= espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Me da gusto que te encantara la parte de lo de padre e hijo entre Reborn-Tsuna, espero que el capítulo esté grande, lo suficiente como para que perdonen mi demora.

**Ketekyo1827R27X27...** Espero estés bien y te recuperes de esas hemorragias nasales múltiple, espero igual seguir contando con tus divertidos comentarios, es de mis favoritos y que más espero... Sé que no fue el mejor capítulo, pero lo bueno sigue en los siguientes dos capítulos, así que no desesperes...

**Lexie-ghan94...** pues... tú sabes... lo que hace un niño por dulces... aunque yo no lo haría. SALUDOS y espero comentes a pesar de mi gran tardanza, pero volví.

**Cara papa...** ¡Hola! Creo que es tu primer comentario en mi historia y espero no sea el último )= Saludos! Y espero ver un comentario más en este capítulo.

**Cecili-hime...** Pues yo diría... que Varia sabe cómo enfrentarse hasta al más sádico tutor... aunque Squalo... ¡Espero nuevamente un comentario tuyo y lamento la demora.

**Anle moto...** Espero que este capítulo te haya encantado también, espero no demorarme con e próximo, pero de igual manera muchas gracias por tu comentario, igual me divierte la paternidad de Reborn, aunque la niegue, pero eso lo hace divertido, ya veremos cómo reacciona Iemitsu con lo de Reborn... ;)

**YURIKO CHUN-LI...** ¡Vaya! Es genial que lo hayas leído en una hora, yo no podría leer los ahora ya 15 capítulos en uno hora, pero me da muchísima alegría que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, y ojalá éste no sea la excepción, ya veremos qué pasará con Xanxus y el resto de los Varia, porque los siguientes dos capítulos, no serán como los imaginaban jajajaja

**AlexOkami...** ¡Hola! Ya leí la de SWAT Vongola, pero... ¿no te dejé comentario? =S que raro, volveré a pasar por si fue un capítulo que no me dieron alerta. Pero con esas lagunillas... bueno, es que a veces no me quiero alargar demasiado con el capítulo, aunque cada vez va aumentando jajajaja, y como lo hago rápido, también es lo que le deja las lagunillas, pero sería chido que me recomendaras cómo "taparlas" para así actualizar y ser más ameno para todos ;)

**Anne di vongla...** ¡VACACIONES! Descuida, que la historia sigue hasta que se acaba... tú entiendes, perdona mucho la demora, espero eso no afecte en nada y sigamos siendo hermanitas... sé que no le eché ganas al capítulo, pero ya me había demorado mucho, además es para preparar los dos siguientes capítulos ;) ¡SALUDOS! Y espero que todo marche bien

**Arianne namikaze...** jajajaja no expreses eso, en algún momento Gesso tendrá que volver a ver al pequeño Tsuna, claro, aun no todos saben que es Tsuna, sino Gattino, pero tenme paciencia, lo verás en la semana de los Shimon... ¡SPOILER! Jajajaja solo por ser casi mi tocaya te doy ese Spoiler ;)

**Sumeriko...** Descuida, nunca es tarde para un comentario, de hecho, soy yo a que debe disculparse por la gran y enorme demora, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo y espero lo disfrutes de lo chulo, así... bien chévere ;)

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, la verdad perdonen mi demora, pero el siguiente capítulo estará fenomenal... espero.**

**Debo confesar que me desanimé un poco por el término de Reborn, pero igual, eso no es excusa y debo pedirles perdón...**

**¡EN FIN! Si les gustó déjenme su comentario ahí abajito, yo por supuesto que los leo y como ven, los respondo todos, todos, si hay alguno que por ahí no respondí, me avisan porque a lo mejor es el alerta, pero claro que son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios tan chulos y geniales.**

**También, pónganle en favoritos y alertas para que sean los primeros en leer los nuevos capítulos que vaya subiendo. Recomienden la historia, para que seamos más comentarios, más favoritos y por supuesto más diversión en los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!**


	16. Adornando Groserías

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo con un capítulo más.**

**RESPUESTAS al final, para así no alargar más la espera por la lectura.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEERLAS PORQUE EN CADA CAPÍTULO CAMBIA... un poco, pero a fin de cuentas cambia.**

—**KHR! Pertenece a Akira Amano.**

—**Groserías ¡ALERTA!**

—**Los comentarios entre paréntesis () son míos dando un toque de humor.**

—**No tiene con palabras en japonés... lo lamento, no sé japonés.**

—**Todos los personajes casi, casi son OC... trataré de que no sea así, pero igual lo advierto.**

—**Los arcobaleno, o por lo menos Reborn quien es el que aparece en el capítulo, es adulto y no tiene la maldición.**

—**Otra cosa más, son 3 capítulos por cada semana que les toca cuidar de Tsuna, así que lamento si de repente hago las cosas muy rápido.**

—**Nuevamente... ¡GROSERÍAS! Así que ya lo he advertido.**

**DISFRUTEN...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**Semana 3... Parte 2**

Lussuria insistía en enseñarle al pequeño Vongola a no decir groserías, sin embargo, las explicaciones y nuevas palabras que el príncipe le enseñaba no eran de mucha ayuda.

—Hagamos un trato, pequeño Vongola, no digas groserías frente a tu padre o a Reborn —suplicaba Lussuria llevando a Tsuna al comedor para que pudiese merendar algo.

—¿No le gusta que le digan esas cosas a papá?

—Mou~ Claro que no y mucho menos porque no son palabras apropiadas para decirle a un padre —trataba de convencerlo de que decir groserías... era malo —, tu padre nos odiaría y mataría si te escuchara decir palabras indebidas.

—Pero papá es putón —soltaba alegremente Tsuna.

—En ese caso eso no se usaría dentro de la frase... tal vez solo no sabes cuando decirlas... —murmuraba para sí, Lussuria —no olvides no decir ninguna grosería frente a Reborn ¿De acuerdo?.

—Bueno —aceptaba desganado el pequeño Tsuna y miraba alrededor.

Seguía impresionado por la bonita casa en la que lo habían a cuidar por esa semana, le llamaba más la atención algunos adornos: serpentinas, globos, confeti, etc., etc. Le gustaba más, sobre todo por el hecho de que lo habían recibido de buena manera, con adornos y comida. Llegando al comedor, Una extraña mujer se acercaba de mala gana a Lussuria y le quitaba al pequeño Tsuna, era bastante alta, con un vestido de sirvienta y el enorme y larguísimo cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta, dejándose, por supuesto, su flequillo a media cara.

—¿Capitán? —preguntaba Lussuria abriendo la boca del asombro.

—¡Voi! ¡Cierra la boca...! Llevaré al... Vongola a comer... —se notaba el esfuerzo de Squalo por no soltar alguna grosería frente a Tsuna.

—Oye —lo llamaba Tsuna a Squalo.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves más bonita de vestido, pero de la cara eres fea —soltaba Tsuna apachurrándole las mejillas al tiburón de la lluvia.

—No... digas... nada —murmuraba Squalo completamente enojado.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Tsuna? —preguntaba Reborn desde su lugar mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro —Tráelo para que coma, criada fea, pero rápido.

—S-sí... s-se-señor —gruñía Squalo caminando a duras penas por los tacones —¡Grrrr! Me lleva la...

Un zumbido pasaba por un lado de su cabeza asustándolo, veía hacia Reborn llamándole la atención que la pistola apuntaba a un lado de él, pero luego se movía ligeramente apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Squalo corría dejando a Tsuna sobre una silla junto a Reborn, la silla tenía varios libros para que Tsuna pudiese alcanzar la comida.

—¡MI COMIDA! —se escuchaba que alguien gruñía a lo lejos.

—El jefe quiere comer —Belphegor avisaba a Squalo sonriendo divertidamente.

—¡Ve a darle tú de comer! —reclamaba Squalo sonrojado.

—¡Iré yo! —se ofrecía soñadoramente Levi A Than agarrando comida en un plato y corriendo a ver a su jefe emocionado.

—¡Lacayo! —llamaba Reborn —Tsuna y yo aun no hemos terminado.

Squalo gruñía colérico, irradiaba cólera por todos lados, tanto que Fran y Belphegor se quedaban inmóviles y asustados con lo que podría suceder en ese momento. Tsuna veía unos palillos, empezaba a picar la comida con ellos extrañando a los demás, en especial a Reborn, quien lo miraba curioso y con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntaba Reborn sosteniendo las manos del pequeño.

—¿Qué se supone que son estas cosas? —preguntaba picando la comida.

—Se llaman palillos, genio, y con esas se come en Japón —respondía Squalo cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otra parte.

—No me hagas amenazarte nuevamente —decía entre diente Reborn.

—Vale, vale, le explicaré —se rendía Squalo aun de muy mal humor —, éstos palillos se toman así... —ponía el ejemplo —y se agarran las cosas así... ¡Uy!

Squalo intentaba agarrar algunos de los alimentos con los palillos, pero se le resbalaban como si fuesen jabón, se les caía cuando ya lo tenía agarrado comenzando a costarle trabajo. Tsuna lo miraba sonriente y divertido con la escena, Reborn comía tranquilamente ignorando a su nuevo bufón.

Resultaba ser una semana más tranquila de lo planeado, al menos así lo sentía Reborn, ya que Tsuna se la pasaba más tiempo con Lussuria, Fran y Belphegor ayudando a decorar, mientras Levi A Than cuidaba de su jefe aun molesto y Squallo... Bueno, Squallo continuaba siendo el lacayo y bufón de Reborn. Tsuna tenía permiso de "su padre" para pasear, con la condición de no meterse en problemas y tener a León cuidando de éste. Caminaba viendo lo hermosa que era la mansión, miraba alrededor procurando que su papá no lo escuchara decir groserías, no sabía por qué no tenía que decirlas frente a él si se suponía que eran palabras para expresar cosas buenas.

Daba brinquitos alegremente viendo de repente adornos por todos lados, a Belphegor obligar a Fran para que colocara los adornos, a Squalo pasear todavía con el uniforme de sirvienta caminando y golpeando a aquellos sirvientes que volteaban a verlo o que le lanzaban piropos. León siempre desviaba al pequeño para que no se metiera en más problemas, claro, por ordenes de Reborn.

—Hola, tío Fran —saludaba Tsuna acercándose al par que intentaban decorar una enorme sala —. Hola, tío Bel, tengo una pregunta.

—Shi, shi, shi, shi ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

—Sempai, no creo que sea buena idea seguir vacilando al niño Vongola.

—Cierra la boca, rana idiota.

—¿Quién cumple años? —preguntaba el pequeño Vongola ignorando la pelea de ambos.

—Del estúpido jefe, Xanxus —respondía Fran.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir? —preguntaba ansioso el pequeño.

—Pues aquí estas, dudo mucho que no puedas, tonto —respondía ahora Belphegor —¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no agarras esa bolsa con confeti, vas y felicitas a nuestro inútil jefe?

—¡Esa idea está de puta madre! —gritaba Tsuna corriendo con el confeti en mano.

—Shi, shi, shi, shi

—Ya valimos madre... —lamentaba Fran.

Tsuna corría contento lanzando confeti por todos lado buscando emocionadamente donde podría encontrarse Xanxus, el dueño de la hermosa mansión o castillo. Se asomaba por una habitación, viendo a Reborn jugando con muchas armas, usando a la señora de enormes cabellos largos y blancos como un muñeco de prueba usando pantalones y una camisa con dibujos de "tiro al blanco", tenía muy mala puntería "su papá", ya que siempre le daba cerca de la parte inferior (o como dice un amigo, en los webzines), haciendo que la mujer (Squallo) se pusiera completamente nervioso y le gritara asustado.

Tsuna alzaba los hombros ignorando la escena y continuaba buscando a Xanxus, hasta entrar a una habitación amplia, donde Xanxus se encontraba sentado mirando a la nada. Por alguna razón, Tsuna sentía un poco de temor, entraba agachándose hasta detenerse a un lado del sillón del hombre, se asomaba soltando un gritillo al ver cómo los penetrantes ojos del hombre lo miraban con cierto odio, pero se sentía valiente para poder felicitarlo y luego salir corriendo.

—Fe- fe... Feliz cumpleaños —murmuraba Tsuna espantado.

Bien, objetivo cumplido, era hora de correr, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sentía cómo era elevado del suelo y su cara se enfrentaba frente a frente al del hombre amargado, gruñía como un perro furioso casi a punto de morderlo, pero la reacción de Tsuna ante el peligro, hacía derramara lágrimas asustado.

Cualquiera que lo viera, se sorprendería de ver a Xanxus relajar el ceño y cargar como se debe al pequeño Vóngola, era su jefe aunque no quería admitirlo, además, siendo o no un niño, siempre lo había ayudado y apoyado sin importar las cosas, así como en ese momento, en años nadie se había atrevido a felicitarlo, el único en hacerlo siempre era su Yoshi de esa época, pero viendo que hasta siendo un pequeñín lo felicitaba, se tentaba el corazón.

—Toma —le entregaba su bolsita de confeti que había tirado del susto, pero no funcionaba, Tsuna aun parecía temeroso —. Iremos a dar un paseo.

Se levantaba de su sillón teniendo a Tsuna en sus brazos, caminaba hacia la sala viendo todos los adornos para una fiesta, nunca había asistido a sus fiestas a pesar de los intentos de sus subordinados, recibía regalos raros y poco agraciados por parte de ellos, del único que recibía una agradable visita y un presente aceptable, era por parte de Tsuna, este años sería diferente, ya que Tsuna era ahora... un niño... su jefe era un niño...

—¡Pastel! —gritaba Tsuna señalando hacia el enorme pastel colocado en medio de una enorme mesa con aperitivos alrededor.

—Comamos, yoshi —proponía Xanxus acercándose a la mesa.

En otra parte del Castillo...

Squallo corría ya cansado, hasta se había amarrado el cabello para evitar que se le pegara con el sudor, sin embargo no parecía ser suficiente, tenía que detener su recorrido y dejar de jalar una carreta con Reborn descansando en ella. El problema era que si se detenía sin el permiso del asesino... bueno... ya saben lo que le pasaría...

—¡VOI! ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás arrastrando esto?

—Cállate, lacayo y sigue tirando.

Un golpe en la espalda con un látigo hacía que corriera más rápido.

—Terminamos con los adornos shi, shi, shi. Ya quiero ver al bebe Vongola sucumbir ante el estúpido jefe.

—Mou~, chicos, no encuentro al pequeño Vongola... si le pasa algo Reborn nos hará algo peor que a Squallo... aunque azotarme no estaría mal... —confesaba Lussuria.

Belphegor y Fran tragaban saliva volteando a verse completamente asustados de aquella confesión por parte de uno de Varia. Tanto uno como el otro, empezaban a silbar mientras se iban retirando, dejando a Lussuria a solas con sus fantasias.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntaba Levi A Than mirando fijamente su muñeca.

—¿Te das cuenta de que a parte de estúpido, eres un inútil? —decía Mammon apareciendo detrás de él.

—¡Ah! —gritaba aterrado Levi A Than —¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Levi volteaba a ver a Mammon completamente asustado, no esperaba la visita del antiguo recluta de Varia. Mammon soltaba un bufido acercándose a Levi.

—No entiendo por qué miras tu muñeca si ni siquiera llevas un reloj, tarado.

—Cierra la boca, solo quería saber a qué hora llegarían los invitados, yo vine a darle mi obsequio como cada año, ahora que no está el Sawada que tanto adora nuestro jefe, este año adorará nuestros regalos.

—Ni me importa, nunca vienen a festejarle al jefe, por mí así estamos mejor. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde celebraremos?

—¡YA APRENDÍ MI LECCIÓN! ¡YA DÉJAME! —gritaba Squallo enojadamente pasando frente a la puerta aun jalando del trineo con más esfuerzo por el cansancio.

—Bien, pero aquí no termina, arréglate para fiesta, servirás de mayordomo —sentenciaba Reborn saliendo de la carreta sacudiéndose un poco e ignorando los reclamos del tiburón de Varia.

Imponentemente Reborn caminaba hasta entrar a la misma habitación que Mammon y Levi A Than, ambos se mantenían cayados esperando la siguiente movida del asesino.

—¿A qué hora empieza la fiesta, Viper? —preguntaba tranquilamente Reborn mirando algunos adornos de la sala.

—¡No me llamo Viper!

—Como digas, quiero a Tsuna bañado, cambiado y peinado para las cinco de la tarde —ordenaba Reborn marchándose de la sala.

—¡No eres mi jefe! —reclamaba Levi A Than.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se asomaba Reborn ocultando parte del rostro con su fedora, sacando un brillo amenazador en uno de sus ojos.

—¿De traje o disfraz? —respondía sumisamente Levi A Than.

—Mjh... sorpréndeme, rata —respondía Reborn marchándose ahora sí.

Xanxus era quien en esos momentos se encargaba del pequeño Tsuna, le tallaba la cabeza llena de jabón mientras éste jugaba con unos barquitos dentro de la tina. Reborn lo sabía, tenía que saber dónde se encontraba su Tsuna, pero por supuesto, un poco de escarmiento a Varia no sería malo. La semana finalizaba y la fiesta daría lugar ese mismo día, lo que significaba que una nueva familia los acogería por una semana, suspiraba rendido, tenía que preparar todo para marcharse, aunque sería extraño al ver cómo Tsuna se había encariñado con Varia, pero era su Tsuna, su responsabilidad y extrañamente le gustaba el ser padre por lo que quedaba el resto de las semanas.

¿Quién sería la nueva familia en acogerlos? No lo sabría sino hasta que llegaran por ellos, ciertamente tenían que tener planeado una fiesta a su hijo... ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando le decía a Tsuna su "hijo"? Reborn sacudía la cabeza, era un simple tutor y su guardaespaldas personal hasta que llegara el otro Tsuna... Extrañaría al pequeño, pero podrías descontarse las travesuras y los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar con el Tsuna de esa época, necesitaba un excelente escarmiento.

—¡Ya me bañé, papá! —entraba Tsuna corriendo hacia él y subiendo a la cama —¡No me quiero ir nunca de aquí, es divertido! El tío Xanxus dijo que iría a cambiarse y vine a verte, papi.

Reborn esbozaba una sonrisa, le agradaba la idea de ser el padre de un niño así, aunque claro, con tanto lujo podía volverse un niño más estúpido y mimado... aunque pasando con Varia, e insistiendo en seguir viendo la "piscina" (que no era más que una enorme tina en los baños), había aprendido a ir al baño, dejando los pañales a un lado.

—Llévame al baño, puto —pedía Tsuna saltando a los brazos de su supuesto padre.

—¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra, Tsuna? —preguntaba con una extraña sonrisa Reborn.

—Bel, Fran y Levi —respondía alegremente Tsuna —. Creí que te enojarías, me dijeron que son palabras bonitas para expresarte lo mucho que te quiero, papá.

—No vuelvas a mencionarlas —sentenciaba más serio asustando un poco a Tsuna —. Vete a jugar, la fiesta empieza en unas horas más, mientras iré a ver cómo van esos adornos.

El pequeño Vongola soltaba un gritillo y corría con su anillo en mano, saliendo Natsu corriendo tras él...

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**ஜ****ஜ**

**LAMENTO EN VERDAD LA TARDANZA. Ésta vez sí que me pasé de tiempo. Pero tengo nuevo capítulo, no es el mejor, le faltó sazón, pero igual espero que les agrade mucho, compense un poco mi atraso y el siguiente capítulo, sorpresas y más sorpresas... más aun un Reborn furioso... pero no diré más...**

**¡COMENTARIOS! NO RESPONDERÉ **** PORQUE ME PASÉ DE TIEMPO Y ADEMÁS ES UN CAPÍTULO LARGO COMO COMPENSACIÓN ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

**Espero no dejen de dejarme comentarios, porque me inspiran mucho y me alegran mis días.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, la verdad perdonen mi demora, pero el siguiente capítulo estará fenomenal... espero.**

**Debo confesar que me desanimé un poco por el término de Reborn, pero igual, eso no es excusa y debo pedirles perdón...**

**¡EN FIN! Si les gustó déjenme su comentario ahí abajito, yo por supuesto que los leo.**

**También, pónganle en favoritos y alertas para que sean los primeros en leer los nuevos capítulos que vaya subiendo. Recomienden la historia, para que seamos más comentarios, más favoritos y por supuesto más diversión en los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
